Snack Bar
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: Yaoi,Universo Alternativo 1x2, 3x4, 13x5. A vida tem inúmeras reviravoltas, e algumas delas podem ser maravilhosas! Capítulo 12 ON
1. Capítulo 1 : O cupido é uma torradeira

Snack Bar

Capítulo 1:

"O cupido é uma torradeira"

Pela milésima vez no "longo" espaço de tempo de cinco minutos, tentou inutilmente domar os seus cabelos. Potes dos mais variados tipos de gel estavam largados pela prateleira do banheiro. Ahh! Como Heero odiava aquilo! Sua primeira entrevista profissional aconteceria em pouco menos de uma hora, e nem ao menos conseguia ficar apresentável. Claro, talvez precisasse rever os seus conceitos para "não-apresentável"...mesmo com os seus cabelos sempre rebeldes empastados por quilos de produtos grudando na testa, ainda era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Era realmente um presente dos céus, com os seus incríveis olhos azuis, marcados num rosto perfeito, e pra completar o conjunto, um corpo maravilhoso de brinde.

Mas, como todo bom rapaz compenetrado que era, não prestava atenção em si mesmo. Com um suspiro resignado, enfiou a cabeça debaixo do jato d'água do chuveiro, apenas pra se livrar da gosma em seu cabelo. Com tanta química junta, acreditava que pudesse até abrir um buraco na camada de ozônio se saísse na rua. Ou no mínimo se tornar motivo de piada.

Que se danasse! Enxugando seus cabelos com uma toalha felpuda, correu até o quarto, escolhendo sua melhor gravata e catando os sapatos cuidadosamente escolhidos na noite anterior ao lado da porta. Ignorando a simples dificuldade de fazer mais de uma coisa de uma vez, continuou saltando até a cozinha, lutando para calçar os sapatos, enquanto, desajeitado, tentava dar um nó decente em sua gravata azul. Ainda ocupado com o martírio da gravata, ligou a torradeira , colocando de qualquer jeito um pão na pequena abertura do aparelho.

Correndo até o quarto, retorna com um pente em mãos, tentando a todo custo melhorar a aparência dos seus cabelos. Após alguns minutos testando qualquer penteado possível, só parou quando teve a certeza de que não poderia ferir ninguém com os seus cabelos. Ainda tentando melhorar a situação, ouve um barulho estranho vindo da torradeira, e antes que pudesse se aproximar, o pequeno aparelho tremeu alguns instantes antes de explodir numa desagradável nuvem de fumaça negra, lançando um pedaço de carvão que um dia fora um pão para o alto.

Tossindo, Heero correu até a pia, enchendo um copo com água. O seu dia estava uma verdadeira porcaria! Só faltava agora provocar um incêndio por causa da maldita torradeira defeituosa. Lançando o líquido contra o aparelho fumegante, suspirou aliviado.

Seu alívio não durou muito. Um bipe vindo do seu relógio anunciou que teria menos de meia hora pra chegar até a empresa.

Ignorando o caos instaurado em sua cozinha, o jovem saltou até a sala, pegando o seu paletó azul sobre o sofá. Apalpando os bolsos enquanto anda em direção à porta da frente, encontra suas chaves e logo ganha a rua.

Sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, Heero corre até o seu carro parado à frente da garagem.

Assim que ligou o carro, um ruído constrangedor escapou do seu estômago, e só então o rapaz se lembrou que não comera nada. Que ótimo! Agora precisava passar em algum lugar para comer! Mais um item essencial para a lista " Do que o Heero precisa para se atrasar e perder a entrevista".

Dois quarteirões depois, achou uma lanchonete aberta, e rapidamente saltou do carro em direção à porta de correr do lugar.

Considerando a hora, o lugar estava bem movimentado. Sem perder tempo, seguiu até o balcão. Para o seu desespero, encontrou-o vazio. Sua irritação só aumentou, e Heero não hesitou em desconta-la na pequena campainha sobre a superfície de mármore.

Assim que praticamente socou o pequeno botão, ouviu um baque abafado, sendo seguido de um gemido de dor.

De trás do balcão, uma figura surgiu, massageando a cabeça avidamente , murmurando palavras incompreensíveis.

Wow! Heero não sabia o que fazer! Desde quando anjos trabalhavam em lanchonetes? Aquela pessoa à sua frente não poderia ser humana! E se fosse, Deus com certeza havia caprichado no trabalho. Os mais belos olhos que já vira, de uma cor totalmente incomum...violetas! E aqueles lábios! Oh, Deus! Aqueles lábios perfeitos contorcidos numa careta de dor! Quente! Muito quente! Era impressão sua, ou o Sol havia se aproximado mais da Terra?! Nem mesmo a touca ridícula que cobria os seus cabelos o tornava menos encantador. Heero poderia ficar todo o tempo do mundo perdido a olhar aquele jovem...

- Ai! Minha cabeça...hum...- o jovem murmurou baixinho, antes de voltar-se com um sorriso constrangido para Heero - Bom dia, senhor! Em que posso servi-lo?

"Bom, pra começar eu gostaria que você me desse o seu telefone...", Heero se viu tentando a responder. Mas logo tratou de espantar essa idéia, imaginando que reação teria o belo atendente. Não conseguiu se impedir de imaginar uma cena incrivelmente constrangedora, onde o balconista o chamava de pervertido e logo em seguida batia em sua cabeça com uma enorme panela com as palavras "Anti- Pervertidos" gravadas em sua superfície.

Percebendo que o rapaz o olhava curioso, concentrou-se o máximo que pôde para dar uma resposta com o mínimo de sanidade possível. Não duvidaria se sua cabeça estivesse soltando fumaça, claro, não que fosse algum tipo de retardado, mas pensar perto de um monumento vivo como o rapaz a sua frente estava se mostrando uma tarefa praticamente impossível .

- Um café...por favor... – Heero conseguiu balbuciar, sentindo-se um completo idiota.

Heero quase caiu do pequeno banquinho quando foi atingido por mais um dos sorrisos maravilhosos do belo atendente.

- Se o senhor me permite sugerir, o nosso capuccino está delicioso hoje! – Heero ouviu uma ou outra palavra que o rapaz proferia. Estava muito mais concentrado nos movimentos deliciosamente cadenciados dos lábios cheios e vermelhos do atendente.

- Ahn...er...tudo bem, eu vou querer um beijo...

No mesmo instante em que percebeu o que dissera, Heero quis se chutar! Parabéns, Yuy!!!! Agora com certeza o anjo do outro lado do balcão o achava um verdadeiro tarado pervertido! Se encolheu um pouco, esperando levar uma panelada "Anti-Perversão" na cabeça. Mas ao invés disso, a voz melodiosa soou novamente, de forma gentil.

- Espere apenas um momento, senhor. O seu pedido sai em um minutinho! – o rapaz de touca sorriu, logo em seguida fazendo uma reverência curta e se dirigindo ao lado esquerdo do balcão de mármore, onde um mostruário com diversos doces estava exposto, mexendo em alguma coisa enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer.

Hey!Hey! Heero ouvira direito? Ele disse que seria atendido?! Então...ganharia um beijo do rapaz?! Ahhhhhhhh, quente! Muito quente! Suas mãos apertavam fortemente o balcão, enquanto Heero procurava urgentemente afastar a idéia luxuriante da sua cabeça. Mas era muito difícil! Sua mente temporariamente embaralhada e porque não dizer? , levemente pervertida, insistia em fantasiar coisas extremamente vergonhosas e despudoradas, como uma cena delirante em que o atendente aparecia trazendo seu café, mas não num copo como deveria ser. O "seu" café estava muito mais deliciosamente servido, espalhado pelo corpo nu de um fogoso balconista que o olhava de forma selvagem.

- Aqui está o seu café, senhor...

Heero agradeceu aos céus por ser tão controlado. Por mais idiota que pudesse parecer, lembrou-se instantaneamente dos seus tempos de criança, quando assistia sem falta seus animes todos os dias. Dava boas gargalhadas com as caras e bocas dos seus personagens favoritos, dos seus trejeitos e tudo mais. E agora se via no lugar de algum personagem pervertido que via uma garota nua ou algo do tipo...e quando isso acontecia....ahhhhhhhh!

Heero apalpou hesitante o seu nariz, a procura de uma possível hemorragia nasal como em seus desenhos de infância. Bom, ao menos no momento ainda não havia chegado a esse ponto. Mas se continuasse a observar a figura do atendente do outro lado do balcão, não duvidaria muito que logo estivesse jorrando sangue pelo nariz...

Novamente foi sacudido quando percebeu que o rapaz lhe sorria novamente. Talvez Heero estivesse tão distraído com os seus pensamentos "impróprios" que nem percebera a presença do atendente, que se aproximava cada vez mais com um copo plástico de café em uma das mãos.

Enquanto suas mãos estavam prestes a quebrar o mármore cinzento do balcão, tamanha a força com a qual o apertavam, Heero tentou desesperadamente parecer no mínimo "normal".Tinha duas alternativas: se controlar e não ser expulso do lugar por estar "assediando" o rapaz; ou simplesmente começar a babar em cima do rapaz de touca, feito um idiota. A segunda opção era extremamente tentadora, mas nada inteligente. Suspirando, tenta devolver o sorriso gentil do rapaz que agora depositava o capuccino sobre o balcão, à sua frente.

- Aqui está senhor. Ah! – o rapaz de olhos violetas bateu de leve na própria testa, com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. – Como eu sou esquecido! O senhor também pediu um beijo, não?

- Ahn...er...sim...

Mais uma vez sorrindo, o atendente apóia as mãos sobre o balcão, numa posição relaxada, que na opinião de Heero era extremamente sensual e daria mil e uma idéias nada puras para qualquer um.

- Senhor, não sabe que quando se recebe um beijo se deve fechar os olhos? É pra dar sorte! – Confidenciou o atendente, sorrindo marotamente.

Engolindo em seco, Heero apenas pôde concordar com um maneio tremido de cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos e curvava os lábios num leve biquinho.

- Aqui está, senhor.

Heero aguardou alguns segundos. E nada dos lábios do outro rapaz,que tinha certeza, eram macios e doces, sobre os seus. Abrindo um dos olhos, espiou hesitante a face sorridente do rapaz, e então o seu olhar baixou, até pousar sobre uma espécie de biscoito enfeitado com diversas coberturas e recheios, no formato de uma boca.

Novamente lembrou dos seus desenhos do tempo de criança, nos quais os personagens ganhavam uma engraçada gotinha de suor na cabeça quando viam algo muito exasperador ou ficavam frustrados. E Heero estava MUITO frustrado! Então...o "beijo" era um...doce?!

- Quer que eu embrulhe pra viagem, senhor? – Heero foi trazido de volta à realidade ao ouvir a voz distante do atendente.

- Eu...quero sim, por favor....

Logo que o belo atendente saiu com o seu pedido em direção a uma saleta que ficava à direita da cozinha do lugar, Heero suspirou pesadamente. Que vontade imensa ele tinha de bater a cabeça contra uma parede, diversas vezes, até que um pouco de juízo entrasse no seu cérebro! Só um louco acharia que ganharia um beijo de uma pessoa que nem ao menos conhecia, no meio de uma lanchonete movimentada!Heero agora temia que a "gosma radioativa" em forma de gel que usara em seu cabelo tivesse afetado o seu pobre e frustrado cérebro.

E o seu cérebro não era a única parte "frustrada" do seu corpo. De repente, parecia que sua calça havia encolhido alguns números. Era tudo o que precisava agora! Virara um pervertido completo! Discretamente, retirou seu paletó, cobrindo rapidamente a região da sua virilha, onde uma elevação suspeita se encontrava.

Praticamente pulou do banquinho quando o sorridente atendente se materializou na sua frente, com um pequeno estojo descartável guardando o seu café e um embrulho de papel com o seu...beijo.

- São U$S 3,00 ,senhor. – o rapaz de olhos violetas sorriu-lhe mais uma vez, antes de digitar algo no caixa, que com um pequeno estalo, se abriu.

Mecanicamente, Heero retirou uma nota do bolso, colocando-a sobre o balcão.

- Aqui está...pode ficar com o troco...

Suspirando, olhou uma ultima vez para o jovem sorridente, antes de saltar do banquinho e andar até a porta automática da lanchonete, que se abriu com sua proximidade.

Parecia tão idiota! Sentia-se como um garotinho que se apaixonava pela mais bonita e intocável garota da sua escola primária. Claro, Heero não era mais um garotinho, e o atendente era o mais belo exemplar de homem que já vira.

Ainda com o paletó firmemente preso contra sua cintura, o jovem aturdido caminhou até o se carro, depositando os embrulhos sobre o capô do carro, procurou as chaves em seu bolso. Levou um tremendo susto quando uma voz inconfundível soou às suas costas:

- Senhor! Espere!

Assim que seu olhar seguiu a direção da voz, suas pernas praticamente perderam as forças, e Heero teve que se apoiar no seu carro para não cair de joelhos,feito um idiota no chão: o atendente que o encantara a poucos segundos corria em sua direção, acenando.

Heero se viu tentado a fechar os olhos e evitar outra visão constrangedora que com certeza sua mente lhe daria se continuasse a observar o jovem que corria em sua direção.

Mais foi rápido demais para que Heero pudesse evitar. Num piscar de olhos, agora via a sua frente um campo imenso de flores,e ao longe o jovem atendente de olhos violetas corria em sua direção, completamente nu, exceto por sua partes baixas, que eram cobertas por uma incoveniente tarja em forma de um copo de café. Em sua cabeça, a touca ridícula ainda permanecia, mas para Heero, nunca existira uma visão mais sexy. A cena toda era passada em câmera lenta diante dos seus olhos, regada à um tema cafona do filme "E o vento levou".

Forçando sua mente a voltar pro mundo real, Heero cerrou fortemente os olhos por alguns segundos, e quando os abriu novamente, encontrou o jovem de touca semi-ofegante parado à sua frente, sorrindo.

Após se encararem por alguns segundos, o atendente lhe estende um monte de notas, caprichosamente presas por uma pequena liga plástica.

- Aqui está o seu troco, senhor! È que o senhor pagou com...uma nota de cem dólares. – explicou, com um sorriso engraçado no rosto

Heero apenas pôde balbuciar um obrigado, ocupado demais observando a profundidade dos olhos violetas do outro rapaz. Demorou alguns segundos até perceber que o outro rapaz lhe olhava de forma curiosa, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Ah! Já sei! Uma entrevista de emprego, não é, senhor?

- Ahn? – Heero estava completamente hipnotizado pela beleza do monumento vivo à sua frente.

- Eu perguntei se vai participar de uma entrevista de emprego! – repetiu, com um sorriso.

- sabe?

- Eu sei bem como é! Está atrasado, não?

Agora sim estava surpreso. Além de bonito, adorável, sexy e mais um monte de adjetivos que Heero poderia imaginar, o atendente também era vidente?

- Estou sabe?

Sorrindo, o funcionário da lanchonete ajeitou um pouco sua franja presa pela touca.

- Pela sua gravata...aposto que teve que sair de casa apressado!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, o outro rapaz se aproximou mais de Heero, tomando sua gravata desalinhada em mãos, refazendo o nó com habilidade, ajustando-o para não sufocar o jovem de cabelos revoltos.

- Pronto! Assim está melhor! – completou, sorrindo para Heero

Bobo. Completamente bobo. Era assim que Heero estava. Quando o outro jovem se aproximou, pôde sentir o seu perfume , o calor do seu corpo. Heero poderia desmaiar agora, mas não achou uma boa idéia.

- O-obrigado...

- Não precisa agradecer, senhor! – o atendente disse, enquanto se afastava. – Agora eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro, senão o senhor Harris me mata! – completou fazendo uma careta divertida.

O jovem novamente começou a correr, voltando-se para Heero quando estava perto da entrada da lanchonete:

- Boa sorte na entrevista, senhor! – gritou, acenando.

Heero acenou levemente, seus reflexos temporariamente lentos, sob o efeito da "tempestade" que era o atendente.

O jovem de touca lhe sorriu, voltando-se pra frente novamente, para continuar sua corrida,mas...

Heero cerrou os olhos levemente, se encolhendo um pouco quando o atendente deu de cara contra a porta automática da lanchonete, que não cooperara e não se abrira sozinha, como de costume.

- Aii! Porta imbecil! – Heero ouviu o jovem atendente praguejar, enquanto dava um chute na porta, que finalmente se abriu para sua entrada.

Enquanto ainda observava bobo a porta fechada da lanchonete, Heero sentiu ímpetos de se esganar. Como pudera perder uma oportunidades como aquela?! Estivera por alguns instantes à sós com o belo rapaz, e nem ao menos tivera a coragem de perguntar seu nome! Baka!Baka! Heero Yuy se sentia um tremendo baka! Mas não poderia fazer mais nada, pelo menos não no momento. Quando deu a partida no seu carro, sorriu quando a imagem do sorridente e belo rapaz se formou em sua mente.

- " Amanhã..."

* * *

Por pura sorte, seu nome estava no último lugar da lista de chamada para a entrevista. Pelo menos uma vez seu nome, que sempre achara esquisito, ajudara em algo.

Suspirando pesadamente, Heero tentou se concentrar na sua entrevista, que seria a próxima. No momento, encontrava-se numa saleta ligada ao saguão de entrada do décimo andar do grande prédio da empresa que oferecia uma vaga para o cargo de executivo primário, que Heero tanto almejava.

Um zumbido estranho inundava sua mente, e o som distante do assobio de um dos zeladores, que limpava o chão do corredor tornava tudo estranhamente ameno e calmo.

Heero levantou a cabeça por puro reflexo quando a porta principal que ligava o saguão ao corredor se abriu, revelando uma figura apressada, portando uma pasta em uma das mãos.

Susto! Espanto! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Heero agradeceu aos céus por estar sentado, porque se não estivesse, cairia duro no chão! O atendente...o mesmo que praticamente o enlouquecera naquela lanchonete...estava ali! Mas não vestia mais o avental estranho, e sim uma camisa social com as mangas casualmente dobradas, com uma gravata preta acompanhando o maravilhoso conjunto!Apenas a touca ridícula ainda se mantinha presa aos seus cabelos.

E foi com expectativa que Heero acompanhou o momento em que o jovem levava uma das mãos aos cabelos, retirando a touca....parecia até um filme em slowmotion! E quando uma linda, maravilhosa, luxuriante, sexy (...) e caprichada trança foi revelada, caindo sobre um dos seus ombros, Heero praticamente apagou. Ficou olhando estático.

- Bom dia, Hank! – o jovem de trança cumprimentou o zelador com um aceno e um sorriso, antes de entrar no elevador.

- Bom dia, Duo!

Como estava sentado em uma das poltronas próximas à parede, Heero ficou oculto atrás da figura do rotundo zelador.

Duo...então esse era o seu nome? E ele trabalhava naquela empresa?!

- Yuy, Heero.

Heero engoliu em seco quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pela saleta de espera. Suspirando determinado, ergueu a cabeça.

Agora sim tinha mais um MARAVILHOSO motivo para conseguir aquele emprego...

CONTINUA...

Olá!! A quanto tempo! Bom, estou cá eu de volta, e com uma fic completamente boba!

Mesmo assim, espero que gostem! E espero reviews,hein?

Beijão


	2. CApítulo 2: Apenas uma questão de comuni...

Snack Bar:

Capítulo 2:

"Apenas uma questão de comunicação"

Com a mão a alguns centímetros da maçaneta da grande porta de vidro, Heero repassou mentalmente todos os seus objetivos, e o porquê de tentar a vaga para aquele emprego. Bom, inicialmente, o emprego possuía um bom salário. Em segundo, esta era uma das maiores empresas do mundo, e uma chance de trabalhar num lugar assim não caía do céu todo dia.E a mais nova adição à sua lista, "Motivos para conseguir este emprego", era a mais animadora e estimulante: Duo.

Heero não fazia exatamente o tipo sentimental. Claro, preferia esquecer do fatídico dia, quando ainda estava na terceira série, em que chorou feito um bebê ao assistir Cinderela. Por muitos anos a grande maioria da escola, incluindo os professores e funcionários, insistia em chamá-lo de "Yuy – A Gata Borralheira".

Mas , voltando ao motivo maior de querer esse emprego, Heero pegou-se imaginando mais algumas cenas, digamos... "impróprias", envolvendo mesas de escritório , cadeiras, e claro, envolvendo principalmente o jovem que a pouco conhecera.

Antes que uma certa região do seu corpo começasse a reparar nos seus pensamentos e resolvesse "se juntar à brincadeira", Heero achou mais prudente entrar logo na sala.

Abrindo a porta devagar, Heero espiou alguns segundos pela fresta na porta. E foi com surpresa que encontrou a visão mais aterrorizante da sua vida. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando acreditar que tudo não passava de um tremendo pesadelo.

Um homem , extremamente rotundo, estava sentado diante de um computador que se encontrava sobre uma pequena mesa de escritório. Tal cena não seria tão aterrorizante, se o homem não estivesse com a camisa semi-aberta, revelando, por baixo da peça de roupa, um minúsculo e estranho sutiã de couro negro, que reluzia à luz da tela do computador. Como se isso não fosse o bastante pra matar qualquer um de susto, segurava em uma das mãos um chicote também de couro, estilo ninfeta, e o balançava de lá pra cá, às vezes batendo no próprio peito com o objeto.

Heero tentou por um momento imaginar o porquê daquilo. Observou atentamente, encontrando uma webcam sobre o monitor do computador. Aparentemente, o homem estava por demais entretido para reparar em sua presença, pois ainda estava em seu...er...mundo particular, sussurrando Y.M.C.A. para a imagem refletida na tela.

- Você gosta disso, Jay? Hum? Você gosta? – Heero ouviu-o sussurrar, enquanto batia em si mesmo, soltando gemidos curtos e afetados .

Pensando no bem da sua própria sanidade, Heero decidiu interromper a performance pervertida do homem à sua frente. Revirou os olhos quando o homem de sutiã aumentou o volume da canção. Suspirando, Heero pigarreou alto, chamando finalmente a atenção do homem, que gritou de susto, se apressando em fechar sua camisa.

- Com licença....- Heero murmurou com uma voz aborrecida.

Ainda um pouco assustado, o homem tentou parecer normal, levantando-se de sua cadeira, não sem antes desligar o seu computador, estendendo uma mão em seguida:

- Ah, olá!Eu me chamo Budd, sou o responsável pelas entrevistas.

Heero ponderou alguns instantes, pensando se deveria ou não apertar a mão a si estendida, uma vez que não sabia exatamente em que outros "lugares" aquela mão estivera há pouco.

Tremendo internamente, o jovem aceitou o cumprimento, apertando e largando a mão gorducha rapidamente.

- É um prazer, senhor Budd...- tentou parecer formal.

O entrevistador lhe sorriu, indicando com uma das mãos uma poltrona do lado oposto ao seu na mesa:

- Por favor, sente-se.

Assentindo, Heero se sentou no lugar indicado, não sem antes reparar que o assento era revestido

Enquanto olhava alguns papéis , Budd parecia pensativo, recitando algumas partes em especial da ficha de Heero:

- Heero Yuy; 23 anos, formado com louvor pela Oxford, graduado em ciências contábeis e especialista em áreas administrativas e financeiras. Nossa, é um currículo e tanto! Me fale sobre seus feitos na área executiva, Senhor Yuy...

Bom, fora mais fácil do que parecia. Heero não gostava muito de falar bem de si mesmo, ou contar vantagem , mas se realmente queria aquele emprego, e queria, teria que deixar a modéstia de lado. Contou sobre como conseguiu diversos prêmios na faculdade, sobre suas graduações e especialidades.

Ao fim do seu relato, ao menos imaginava, se saíra bem. Budd parecia impressionado com as suas conquistas.

- Bom, senhor Yuy,eu...

O homem gorducho foi interrompido pelo som estridente de um dos telefones sobre a mesa. Suspirando, tomou-o em mãos, levando o aparelho até um dos ouvidos.

- Budd falando. Ah, bom dia Duo! Então aqueles papéis que te pedi já estão prontos?

Duo? Duo?! Onde?! Heero praticamente teve um surto ansioso ao saber que o belo jovem estava do outro lado da linha. Sem se conter, tomou o fone das mãos de Budd, levando-o até o próprio ouvido:

- Alô? Senhor Budd? Está tudo bem? – Heero ouviu a melodiosa voz pelo aparelho, e não pôde se impedir de ficar de boca aberta, imaginando como seria ter aquela voz sussurrada ao seu ouvido, falando coisas "censuradas"...

- Senhor Yuy, o que está fazendo?

Só então Heero percebeu o que estava fazendo. Praticamente havia subido na mesa para alcançar o telefone, e sua boca aberta deixava cair um pequeno filete de saliva.

- Ah,eu...eu… - o jovem pensou alguns instantes, tentando arrumar qualquer desculpa por praticamente ter agido feito um idiota.

- Você...?

- Eu estava...checando a qualidade das linhas telefônicas da empresa! É isso! Porque o sucesso de uma empresa depende da qualidade de sua comunicação, não concorda? – Heero inventou qualquer coisa, rezando para que o "pervertido do couro" acatasse sua desculpa como verdadeira.

O senhor ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, até liberar uma exclamação longa e admirada:

- Oh sim! O senhor tem toda razão, senhor Yuy!

- "Ufa! Que sorte a minha ele ser um idiota!" – Heero se congratulou em pensamentos, soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões, aliviado.

Percebendo que ainda mantinha o telefone firmemente preso em uma das mãos, Heero sorri constrangido, entregando o aparelho ao homem a sua frente:

- Aqui está. Esta linha está em perfeitas condições!

Com um olhar ainda impressionado, o homem levou o fone ao ouvido esquerdo, escutando do outro lado da linha um irritante bipe repetitivo.A linha havia caído. Depositando o aparelho novamente ao seu lugar, o velho Budd voltou a sorrir:

- Estou impressionado, senhor Yuy! Por favor, poderia me passar a ficha que você preencheu na sala de espera?

- Claro...

Abrindo sua pasta, Heero retirou a comprida ficha com os seus dados pessoais, entregando-a para o entrevistador. O jovem se assustou ao encontrar o homem mais velho encarando de uma forma suspeita asua pasta executiva.

- Essa sua pasta...ela é de couro? – os olhos de Budd praticamente saltavam das órbitas. Qualquer um que o visse agora diria que estava tendo um ataque epilético ou algo do tipo.

Passando seu olhar rapidamente do pervertido a sua frente para a pasta em seu colo, Heero sorriu internamente, encontrando uma ótima oportunidade. Não era do tipo manipulador, mas poderia ser se o seu prêmio final de um provável joguinho fosse ficar perto de Duo.

- Oh, sim! É couro italiano! De um dos melhores curtumes de Roma. Sabe, eu sou aficionado por couro...algumas pessoas não entendem... – Heero se calou, aguardando o efeito das suas palavras.

O entrevistador parecia ter entrado em choque. Um dos seus olhos piscava levemente, encarando o nada.

- Não me diga!! Eu também sou fascinado por couros! – finalmente o homem parecia ter acordado do seu transe, e agora parecia uma "Maria-fogo-na-saia" , aparentando estar surpreso demais por encontrar mais alguém que "dividia" dos seus interesses.

- É mesmo? Que agradável surpresa!

Após alguns minutos nos quais o jovem de olhos azuis fingiu ser um fanático por couro e seus mais variados usos, e nos quais trocou informações sobre as melhores lojas de couro da cidade com um afobado Budd, Heero deixou a sala de entrevistas, com a promessa de que na próxima vez que viesse, traria sua "coleção completa de carteiras de couro turco". Claro, não possuía uma coleção assim, nem sequer sabia se o couro turco era bom mesmo. Mas uma mentirinha "inocente"( leia-se extremamente enganadora e ilusória) não faria mal, faria?

Assim que se viu fora da sala de entrevistas, Heero sorriu, uma estranha leveza correndo por seu corpo. Estava tão perto de Duo! Ok, estava agindo no momento como um pervertido que persegue suas vítimas onde quer que elas forem, mas isso não parecia relevante .

Enquanto assobiava uma música qualquer, Heero segue a passos calmos pelo corredor, embora estivesse eufórico com a possibilidade de trabalhar com Duo. Tão distraído que estava, não ouviu sequer as palavras de Hank, o velho zelador:

- Hey, rapaz! Cuidado! O chão está...

O velho homem virou o rosto para o lado no exato momento em que Heero escorregara numa poça de água, caindo de costas no chão, tonto.

- ...molhado..

- Hum...nossa, quantos elefantinhos de trança... – Heero murmurou,com um sorriso demente no rosto, antes de apagar completamente.

* * *

- Hummm.... 

Ainda de olhos fechados, um ainda tonto Heero tenta se lembrar de onde está. Abrindo um dos olhos, tenta se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Sua cabeça parecia ter se partido em duas, e suas costas doíam terrivelmente. Será que fora atropelado por um caminhão?

- Que bom que você acordou! – uma voz conhecida soou às suas costas.

Arregalando seus olhos azuis, Heero imediatamente levou uma mão ao nariz, procurando uma hemorragia nasal que com certeza aquela voz sensual deveria ter provocado. Aliviado, pelo menos parcialmente, seus olhos encontram com uma figura que se aproximava da cama onde estava. Agora que estava reparando, o lugar parecia uma enfermaria ou algo do tipo.

- Você sofreu um pequeno acidente, e como a Mary, nossa enfermeira, não veio hoje, eu tive que cuidar de você. Eu não sou nenhum profissional da área médica, espero que não se importe! – novamente aquele sorriso que o encantava tanto. Ahhh! Heero estava perdido!

- Eu...não tem problema...

Recebendo outro sorriso aberto em resposta, Heero se arrepia todo quando Duo dá um passo a frente, entregando-lhe uma bolsa de gelo:

- Aqui está! É melhor usar isso se não quiser que um galo enorme apareça na sua cabeça! – o jovem de olhos violetas riu da própria piada, jogando a sua enorme trança para trás do ombro direito.

- Eu...digo...obrigado...

- Ah, não precisa agradecer!Sabe? Eu fiquei surpreso quando te vi estatelado no chão do corredor! Nunca imaginaria que sua entrevista seria aqui! – Duo comentou, indo até um pequeno armário branco, retirando um frasco transparente, com uma espécie de gel azulado em seu interior.

- Eu...também não esperava te ver por aqui...- Heero tentou engatar realmente a conversa.

- Ah, isso! É uma longa história!

- Uh...nossa...- agora sim Heero estava mais perdido na situação.

Claro, era realmente estranho um executivo funcionário de uma das maiores empresas do mundo trabalhando numa lanchonete, mas quando a situação se aplicava a Duo, pelo menos para Heero, isso parecia extremamente cabível e aceitável, e também excitante, sensual, completamente voluptuoso ,e sem falar nas possibilidades em fetiches e fantasias que um uniforme de lanchonete combinado com uma máquina de café e um belo balcão poderiam dar à sua mente já fantasiosa.

- Bom, agora deixa eu passar isso nas suas costas, senão nós teremos um "Corcunda da Disney" aqui na empresa! - o jovem de trança sorriu, se posicionando ao lado da cama de Heero.

- Er...na empresa?

- Ah, sim! Como sou esquecido! – o jovem de olhos violetas repetiu o mesmo gesto como quando estavam lanchonete, batendo na própria testa – Me pediram pra te avisar que você conseguiu o emprego! O senhor Budd disse que você tinha "interesses únicos",ou algo assim...- explicou, abrindo o frasco com alguma dificuldade.

- Eu...isso é ótimo! – Heero praticamente saltou da cama, mas o simples fato de estar todo arrebentado o impediu da pior forma possível.

- Hey, mocinho, cuidado aí! Não quer que isso piore, quer?

- Ah, eu...desculpa...

- Hahaha, você é engraçado, sabia?

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Heero tentou se sentar, de costas para Duo, retirando sua camisa:

- Sabia sim...

Recebendo um sorriso em resposta, sentiu um tremendo calafrio de antecipação correr por todo o seu já quente corpo. Logo sentiria aquelas mãos tentadoras em seu corpo...claro, o simples fato de estar todo quebrado e dolorido, além de não haver realmente "segundas intenções" nos atos de Duo não ajudavam muito, mas já era o bastante pra deixar um certo jovem de olhos azuis nas alturas.

- Olha só, isso aqui pode parecer gelado no começo, mas depois fica morninho...

Molhando uma das mãos no gel medicinal, Duo o espalhou pelas costas nuas de Heero, suavemente.

Aaaahhhhhhhh! Que calor! Que delícia! Que tortura! Heero não sabia o que sentir, só sabia que era muito bom! E novamente seu corpo o traiu, e uma parte particularmente traidora resolveu ganhar vida novamente.

Mais do que rapidamente, a bolsa de gelo ganhou outro destino. Enfiando a bolsa gelada na própria calça, discretamente, Heero fez uma careta desolada, tremendo todo ao sentir o gelo em contato com sua pele quente. Mas era o único jeito que possuía no momento para acalmar seu "filho pródigo".

Reparando na mudança de comportamento do outro jovem, Duo apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, falando ao seu ouvido, preocupado:

- Nossa, está tão frio assim?

Aquilo era demais para o seu pobre e quente corpo agüentar! Sufocando um gemido, Heero se encolheu um pouco, juntando forças e controle pra responder:

- Não!Está ...bom... "Ahhhh! A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Está tudo mais do que maravilhoso!! Será que você poderia massagear outra parte do meu corpo?" – novamente Heero viu-se inundado por uma espécie de dupla personalidade pervertida, talvez quando conseguisse, mais tarde, juntar algumas palavras em uma frase, chamasse esse seu "outro eu" de Bad Heero.

Mais aliviado, Duo iniciou uma massagem gentil nas costas de Heero, espalhando o gel com cuidado:

- A propósito, eu me chamo Duo. E você?

- Eu..eu me chamo Heero...

Heero até tentou continuar a conversa, mas quando as mãos macias de Duo tocaram a sua nuca, o mais sensível dos sensíveis dos seus pontos sensíveis, tudo pareceu não ter mais sentido. Seu corpo esquentara tanto com o toque, que era até possível o gelo ter derretido dentro das suas calças.

Sentindo sua cabeça girar, vai de encontro ao chão, caindo de forma espalhafatosa da cama, deixando um Duo aturdido, parado, observando o novamente desacordado e mais novo executivo da empresa _W & T Corp_¹ .

- Eu sabia que ele não estava bem...

CONTINUA....

¹ Vocês vão entender esse nome mais na frente, em capítulos futuros! Hehehe!

ÊÊÊÊÊ! Mais um capítulo non-sense! XD Eu gostaria muito de agradecer os reviews que recebi pelo primeiro capítulo! Muito obrigado mesmo, pessoal!

Beijão!


	3. Capítulo 3: O amor também é pervertido!

Snack Bar:

Capítulo 3:

"O amor também é pervertido!"

Quem quer que tenha dito que o amor dói, TINHA TODA A RAZÃO! E para Heero, o amor não poderia doer mais. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Além de doloroso, esse sentimento era também BEM humilhante. Pelo menos o amor é constrangedor quando, por exemplo, se está beijando o chão, com uma bolsa de gelo entre suas pernas.

Acorde, Yuy! Acorde! Só pode ser um sonho! Um sonho imbecil! Não poderia ter feito um papelão como esse na frente de Duo! O que o belo rapaz estaria pensando dele agora?

_" Acho que ele é retardado..."._ Era uma possibilidade não muito bem recebida por Heero. _"Ele fica tão sexy cheio de hematomas...";_ esse sim era um pensamento que Heero adoraria enterrar na cabeça de Duo. Hum...agora que pensara em "enterrar"....havia muitas outras coisas que Heero gostaria de "enterrar" em Duo.Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Como conseguira passar de "LP"(Levemente Pervertido) para "CP"( Completamente Pervertido) tão rápido?!! Há pouco deixara a lanchonete onde Duo trabalhava sentindo-se um crápula por ter pensamentos tão sujos em relação ao atendente, e agora estava pensando nas várias possíveis formas com as quais poderia "enterrar" coisas em Duo!!

O que seu pai diria se soubesse disso?! "_Isso aí, filho! 'Enterra' tudo_!!"; Bom...isso era o que ele diria se estivesse bêbado como quando havia tomado quinze garrafas inteiras de saquê no aniversário de cinco anos de Heero, pouco antes de insistir em agarrar o palhaço que animava a festa, repetindo todo o tempo: "_Querida, porque está usando essa maquiagem tão pesada?"._

Gemendo chorosamente contra a superfície fria do chão, Heero tenta a todo custo espantar aquelas lembranças terríveis, se concentrando em sua lástima interior.

Mas o que o seu pai "_sóbrio_" diria se soubesse disso? "_Isso aí, filho! 'Enterra' tudo!"._

Ok, seu pai nunca fora um bom conselheiro, mesmo quando sóbrio.

Resolvendo por fim que não adiantaria nada pensar sobre a "sabedoria" confortante do seu pai, Heero decidiu-se por tentar se levantar o mais rápido possível, e encurtar a humilhação o quanto antes. Se remexendo incomodamente enquanto tentava reparar se todos os seus ossos ainda estavam em seus devidos lugares, finalmente conseguiu levantar a cabeça, praticamente "apagando" ao encontrar o rosto preocupado de Duo o encarando:

- Você tem certeza de que está bem mesmo? Se quiser, eu posso te acompanhar até um hospital...

E a inevitável "Matemática da Perversão" se fez presente na atordoada mente de Heero: Hospital é igual macas. Um Heero pervertido mais Duo delicioso numa Maca é igual à :???.

Apenas em pensar no resultado dessa deliciosa equação, Heero sentiu novamente seu corpo esquentar, se sobressaltando quando o outro rapaz segurou seu rosto, se aproximando, uma expressão agora realmente preocupada em suas belas feições:

- O seu nariz está sangrando! Deve ter machucado na queda! Nós temos que cuidar disso...

Enquanto era ajudado por Duo a sentar-se novamente na cama, Heero teve a certeza de que a dor do amor valia a pena. Pôde sentir as mãos suaves de Duo, mesmo que por alguns instantes, tocando o seu rosto. Aqueles olhos encantadores...não poderia viver mais um dia sem aquele olhar!

Agora estava confortavelmente sentado sobre a cama, com suas costas doloridas recostadas sobre várias almofadas. Após uma saída rápida de Duo, Heeo permitiu-se avaliar melhor a situação.

Não havia dúvidas de que gostava, e muito de Duo, mesmo tendo-o conhecido há apenas algumas horas. No momento em que colocara os olhos sobre o adorável atendente, sentiu-se estranhamente perdido. Mas se estar perdido era tão bom quanto o que sentia agora, estando perto de Duo...desejaria nunca ser encontrado!

Sorriu quando o jovem de olhos violetas reapareceu, trazendo em mãos uma pequena bandeja hospitalar com alguns chumaços de algodão úmidos.

Este retribuiu seu sorriso, enquanto depositava a pequena bandeja metálica sobre a superfície de cama, antes de subir no colchão, se posicionando com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus entre as pernas abertas de Heero.

- Dois acidentes no primeiro dia de emprego...acho que você não tem muita sorte! – o rapaz comentou sorridente, enquanto se aproximava mais, passando delicadamente um chumaço de algodão sob o nariz levemente vermelho de Heero, limpando o sangue.

- Quanto a isso eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas prefiro acreditar que isso vá parar um dia!

Aos poucos, Heero relaxou, enquanto conversava banalidades junto com Duo. A cada palavra, olhar, sorriso que recebia daquele jovem, Heero mais se sentia sortudo. O destino com certeza estava ao seu lado hoje. Até mesmo "Bad Herro" parecia ter se rendido aos encantos da voz melodiosa do jovem de trança.

A limpeza do seu ferimento havia acabado há alguns minutos, mas nenhum dos dois se importou, e continuaram a conversar entre risadas e sorrisos.

- Sabe, Heero? Você é uma pessoa muito legal...

- Obrigado! Mas eu nem chego aos seus pés!

- Ah, pára com isso! Desse jeito vai fazer com que eu me apaixone por você! – Duo completou dramaticamente, colocando uma mão sobre o peito e suspirando.

- "_É o que eu mais desejo..."_ – o executivo sorriu, perdendo-se novamente naqueles olhos encantadoramente violetas, para em seguida , hesitante, fazer-lhe uma pergunta que seu coração o obrigava sanar- Isso...seria ruim?

Heero esperou uma resposta, olhando-o ansioso. Duo o encarou por alguns instantes, aparentemente pensativo, quando uma batida à porta chamou sua atenção: Jay, o enfermeiro do andar inferior viera para substitui-lo.

Voltando seu olhar para o executivo de olhos azuis, Duo sorriu ao descer do colchão:

- Não. Não seria...

E então se afastou, a passos lentos. Assim como veio, se foi ,abalando Heero. Aquelas palavras...será que poderia ter uma chance?

Ao passar por Jay, um senhor de meia idade, de cabelos claramente grisalhos que carregava uma vistosa maça em uma das mãos, Duo sorriu, dando um tapinha em seu ombro:

- Bom dia, Jay! Cuida bem do nosso paciente, tá?

- Pode deixar, Duo!

Duo novamente se voltou para o até agora abobalhado Heero, dando uma piscadela, enquanto girava a maçaneta da grande porta da ala hospitalar. Jay, aparentemente lembrando-se de algo, volta-se com um sorriso travesso no meio do caminho:

- Hey, Duo! Pega! – e então lançou a maçã que possuía em uma das mãos.

- Ouch...– Duo teve tempo apenas de fechar os olhos, sendo atingido em cheio na testa pela "maçã assasina".

Heero se encolheu sobre sua cama, enquanto o enfermeiro gemeu baixinho, sorrindo sem graça para Duo, que ainda tentava ser reerguer, se apoiando na porta:

- Foi mal, Duo!

- Hum...tudo bem, Jay...

Cambaleando, o jovem finalmente sumiu da vista de Heero, desaparecendo entre os corredores. Heero ainda permaneceu alguns segundos observando a porta pela qual Duo acabara de passar. Se assustou quando um pigarro alto chamou sua atenção para Jay, que agora estava sentado na cama ao lado, com um olhar um pouco afetado e estranhamente curioso:

- Menino!O Harris me contou que...você é um admirador de couros. É verdade?!

Engolindo em seco, Heero imediatamente reconheceu aquele nome. Não seria fácil esquece-lo, já que há pouco encontrara um cara vestido com um sutiã de couro, sussurrando-o entre as notas desafinadas de uma bizarra versão de YMCA.

Sorrindo amarelo, o jovem de olhos azuis novamente se viu obrigado a mentir. Já que se ajoelhara, agora tinha que rezar.

* * *

Após desagradáveis e sofridos quarenta e cinco minutos de intermináveis discursos sobre a beleza e a raridade dos mais estranhos couros de que já ouvira falar, Heero finalmente se viu livre do alvoroçado enfermeiro. Se algum dia se tornasse um "maníaco por couro" também, já teria bastante conhecimento na área.

Enquanto cruzava o saguão de entrada da W & T Corp, o jovem sentiu ímpetos de saltar. Quando viera de Japão para estudar, nunca tivera tempo nem vontade para conhecer outras pessoas. E agora...estava completamente enlouquecido para conhecer mais e mais sobre Duo.

Enquanto seguia em direção ao enorme estacionamento da empresa, se encontrou imaginando o que ocorreria depois. Conseguiria algo com Duo? Ah, alguém tão bonito como ele não estaria....solteiro. E um balde de água fria apagou todo o fogo de Heero. Além de nem ao menos saber se Duo gostava de outros homens, ainda havia a chance de que o belo rapaz tivesse alguém. Um compromisso. Talvez um namoro, ou noivado!! Droga! Droga! Maldição, Yuy! Enchera-se de esperanças, e esquecera de pensar racionalmente. Que chances tinha? Sempre fora um tremendo perdedor. Quando criança, em qualquer competição, exceto as de inteligência, ficava com o último lugar. Nunca fora nem seria o bastante para Duo. Agora...seria melhor aceitar.

Suspirando ao desativar o alarme do seu carro, Heero reprime a vontade de desmaiar quando seus olhos azuis focalizam alguém correndo entre os inúmeros carros:

- Duo?

Sim...Duo. Duo. Duo! Duo!! Duo!!!!!!!! Como poderia sentir-se mal com aquela visão?? A enorme trança ricocheteando o ar às suas costas, enquanto corria acenando em direção ao seu carro, exatamente como acontecera no estacionamento da lanchonete, exceto que desta vez o atendente não vestia o uniforme ridículo, e carregava uma maleta em mãos:

- Hey, Heero! Espera! Você esqueceu...

Quando Duo se enroscou nos cadarços dos seus sapatos,o japonês desejou estar bem próximo para ampara-lo em seus braços, mas não estava.O trajeto de Duo até o chão foi bem rápido, mas não menos doloroso.Heero analisou por alguns instantes a possibilidade da gravidade atuar mil vezes mais forte sobre Duo. O rapaz de olhos violetas, por sua vez, permaneceu alguns segundos com o rosto contra o chão, até libertar um gemido longo e abafado:

-...sua pasta.

Heero observou o rapaz caído no chão por alguns segundos, sem reação, até que sua mente novamente assaltada pelo Bad Heero resolveu trabalhar. "Hum...esse estacionamento...será que o Duo gostaria de dar uma _voltinha_ por aqui?"

Arregalando os olhos quando realmente se deu conta do atendente estatelado no meio do estacionamento, Heero imediatamente correu até ele:

- Você está bem?

- Ai , ai....pelo visto eu peguei o seu azar hoje! – mesmo machucado, o rapaz de olhos violetas ainda conseguia arrancar um sorriso bobo de Heero.

- Desculpa... – estendendo uma mão hesitante em direção ao rapaz ainda caído, Heero tremeu internamente quando aqueles olhos tão penetrantes e ao mesmo tempo puros o agraciaram com mais um olhar agradecido

- Não precisa se desculpar, Heero! É brincadeira! Acho que vou ter que te dar umas aulinhas de humor negro!

Arrancando uma risada do executivo de olhos azuis, Duo aceitou a ajuda, erguendo-se com a ajuda de Heero, sorrindo maroto ao arrumar a gravata novamente desalinhada do japonês:

- Nossa, eu estou impressionado! Cavalheirismo não é algo que se vê todo dia! Obrigado!

- Não precisa agradecer, "Alteza"! – Heero curvou seu corpo numa exagerada mesura, enquanto levava a mão de Duo até os lábios, num cumprimento cortês.

O japonês estava extremamente surpreso consigo mesmo. Onde arranjara coragem para fazer aquilo? Agora provavelmente levaria um tremendo soco por tamanho atrevimento.Mas um certo rapaz de olhos violetas pensava exatamente o contrário. Com o rosto levemente corado, Duo permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, tentando se recuperar da carga emocional dos últimos momentos. Não sabia o que a Senhora Yuy havia colocado no mingau de Heero, mas com certeza transformara-o em alguém maravilhosamente único.

- Heero...se você pudesse ter algo agora, qualquer coisa...o que você pediria? – Subitamente sério, Duo o encarou, seus olhos juntos aos do japonês.

Pego de surpreso pela pergunta, Heero se endireitou, nunca soltando a mão de Duo entre as suas:

- Porque está perguntando isso?

Duo parecia determinado em obter uma resposta, apertando levemente a mão do japonês, encorajando-o a responder:

- Apenas responda.

_" Heero...! Esta é a sua chance!! Chame-o pra sair, diga que quer conhece-lo melhor!! Qualquer coisa_!!"; a mente de Heero palpitava , enquanto tentava se concentrar o bastante para dizer o que queria:

- Eu...eu quero...

Engolindo em seco, Heero apertou a mão sob a sua, antes de responder a pergunta que poderia decidir qualquer chance sua de conseguir algo com Duo...

CONTINUA...

Olá mais uma vez! Vocês devem ter percebido que esse capítulo saiu extremamente meloso e romântico( eu acho o. o), mas eu não consigo evitar! Ultimamente eu estou assim mesmo, muito açucarado! XD E eu peço perdão pela demora! Falta de inspiração é fogo!! Mas de qualquer forma, aqui está mais um capítulo! Eu agradeço de coração às pessoas que comentaram: MUITO OBRIGADO, GENTE! É um estímulo muito grande saber que alguém está apreciando algo que eu faço! Então, esse capítulo é pra vocês!

E...eu sei que é pedir muito, mas se puderem...mandem mais reviews, ta? XD

Beijão ,gente!!!


	4. Capítulo 4: Um telefonema por uma chance

Snack Bar

Capítulo 4:

" Um telefonema por uma chance"

- Você quer...?

Alguma vez já te disseram que estar apaixonado é desconcertante? Infelizmente, ninguém disse isso ao pobre Heero. E agora estava realmente perdido. Não que a situação não lhe fosse favorável, muito pelo contrário! Estava tão próximo a Duo, segurando sua mão...e além de tudo, o rapaz de trança havia praticamente intimado-o a responder o que mais desejava no momento. Bom, havia milhares de respostas possíveis: " Eu gostaria de te deitar no chão e..."; Não, não! Muito pervertido! "Eu quero te beijar...."; apressado demais, Yuy!! "Bom, o que acha de ir até a minha casa? Eu garanto que posso te dar uma resposta bem 'agradável' na minha cama..."; além das grandes chances que o japonês tinha de levar um soco por essa possível resposta, ainda acabaria despedido por assédio sexual!!!!

"Pense! Pense! Coloque essa cabeça pra funcionar! Você já foi mais inteligente!!!"; Heero encarou o chão extremamente constrangido. Mais um papelão...agora sim não teria mais chances com Duo...:

- Bom, e-eu....

Reunindo coragem, o japonês ergueu se olhar. Agora sim sabia que o amor era realmente destruidor. Bom, na verdade não sabia se o amor era assim mesmo, mas tinha certeza de que Duo era COMPLETAMENTE inebriante! Quando seus olhos azuis encontraram um sorriso doce naquela deliciosa boca...hummm...alguém poderia resistir?

- Heero...não precisa me responder agora. Mas só com uma condição! – alargando o seu sorriso, o atendente rompeu o contato entre as suas mãos.

- Con-condição?

Que ótimo!! Heero havia estragado tudo! Agora provavelmente o belo atendente o mandaria pro inferno, ou algo parecido! Prendendo a respiração quando Duo estendeu uma mão até o seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha, Heero descartou rapidamente a sua opinião sobre a tal "condição"; se receber um carinho como aquele era a sua "condicional", o japonês logo trataria de parecer mais idiota quando necessário!

- Isso mesmo...você tem uma caneta?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Duo retirou uma caneta do bolso frontal da camisa do japonês, para em seguida anotar algo na palma da mão de Heero, caprichando na letra:

- Este é o meu telefone. Por favor, me liga quando tiver uma resposta, tá?

Espera, espera, ESPERA!!! Quais seriam as chances de que os últimos momentos da vida de Heero tivessem sido reais? Primeiro, havia conseguido um emprego em uma das maiores empresas do mundo. Em segundo, se descobrira apaixonado. E o telefone de Duo!! O telefone!!! Para alguns isso poderia parecer completamente banal, mas para Heero não!! Dar o seu número telefônico é um ato de muita confiança! Pelo menos era no que o japonês preferia acreditar:

- Claro...

- Perfeito! – depositando a caneta novamente no bolso de Heero, o atendente sorriu ao largar a mão do japonês . – Promete que não vai esquecer?

- Sim, eu...prometo.

- Tudo bem ,então! Isso é uma promessa, hein?

Mais um sorriso de Duo, e mais um passo dado por Heero em direção ao abismo do sentimento mais irritante e mais agradável que era o amor. Na cabeça do japonês uma melodia irritantemente doce insistia em soar, mas no momento, nada lhe parecia mais delicioso!

Enquanto observava Duo desaparecer entre os inúmeros carros, o executivo deixou um suspiro escapar.

Nunca havia percebido o quanto um estacionamento poderia ser bonito.

------------------

A distância entre sua mão e o telefone parecia de quilômetros. Ligar, ou não ligar? Esta sim era uma questão que fundiria até mesmo a cabeça de Shakespeare. O que diria quando Duo atendesse? "Oi, Duo! Eu ainda não tenho uma resposta, apenas liguei porque não consegui me controlar!". Heero agora se via obrigado a colocar os pés no chão. Os fatos eram concretos: estava apaixonado e nem sequer conseguia pensar em algo para dizer.

"Vamos, Yuy! Pense! Você era o "gênio" da escola, esqueceu?" . Pensar racionalmente sempre fora uma das maiores habilidades de Heero, mas ao que parecia, a entrada de Duo em sua vida havia mudado muitas coisas, e ainda mudaria.

Mas das trevas veio a luz! Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-lo agora! Discando apressado um número na memória do telefone, Heero aguardou ansioso que a chamada fosse completada:

- Alô? Wuffei, eu preciso falar com você agora! Vem até aqui, por favor!

Sem esperar uma resposta do seu amigo, Heero desligou o telefone. Se alguém entendia de sentimentos, com certeza esse alguém era Chang Wuffei, ou o "Kung-Love", como alguns gostavam de chamá-lo.

- Por que exatamente você me tirou da minha aula de pintura? – enquanto seu amigo chinês retirava uma lata de refrigerante da geladeira , Heero andava de um lado para o outro, completamente nervoso:

- Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda, Chang! É um assunto muito sério!

- Você tem idéia do aperto que foi chegar até aqui com esse trânsito? – ignorando as palavras do japonês, Wuffei sentou-se sobre o balcão que servia como divisória entre a cozinha e a sala , sorvendo alguns goles do refrigerante. – Eu tive que ultrapassar vários carros e aposto que fui multado milhares de vezes...

Infelizmente, o chinês não viu a veia saltando na testa de Heero. E quando isso acontecia...procurem um abrigo, porque vem aí um terremoto chamado Yuy!!

- Wuffei...DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E ME ESCUTAR??!

Wuffei permaneceu alguns segundos sem silêncio, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, tentando imaginar quanto da sua audição ele perdera depois de um grito como aquele:

- Então tá, me diz o que é tão urgente...

Ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Heero suspirou, novamente tomando ar para o que estava prestes a dizer:

- É um pouco complicado. Tudo começou quando eu estava me preparando para aquela entrevista de emprego que eu te falei. Eu estava atrasado e a minha torradeira quebrou, então eu tive que ir até uma lanchonete. E lá eu conheci uma pessoa muito...interessante.- Heero atropelava as palavras enquanto tentava contar tudo o que queria de uma forma simples- E então , quando eu cheguei até a empresa, eu encontrei essa pessoa de novo, e descobri que ela trabalha lá. Eu consegui o emprego, e agora vou trabalhar com essa pessoa, e eu tenho que ligar pra ela e dizer o que eu mais quero... – _Uma explicação completamente idiota_, pensou Heero enquanto tentava lutar contra a falta de ar depois de tantas palavras juntas.

Wuffei o encarou como se mais uma cabeça tivesse nascido em seu corpo. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que, com voz de choro, o chinês sussurrou:

- Olha só, Heero....se você quer parar de falar comigo porque eu sou chinês, diz logo!!

Revirando os olhos, Heero suspirou antes de contar, nos mínimos detalhes, como se apaixonara perdidamente pelo anjo do outro lado do balcão.

* * *

- Anda, toca logo! 

Do outro lado da cidade, alguém estava fazendo vigília ao lado do telefone. Era estranho, Duo sabia, mas aquela ligação significava muito. Heero prometera...

Suspirando, ensaiou mentalmente mais uma vez o que diria caso Heero ligasse para lhe dar uma resposta. Ah, que inferno! Não sabia o que dizer! Okay, um Maxwell que não sabe o que dizer não é um Maxwell de verdade.

Enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, Duo se pegou pensando novamente no japonês. "_Ele é tão legal...e também é muito engraçado!". _Sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando encontrara Heero estatelado no meio do corredor, sob o olhar espantado de Hank, o zelador. Duo ficara realmente surpreso ao encontrar o seu "cliente" logo ali.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito que até se esquecera das suas obrigações na empresa, apenas para cuidar do japonês acidentado. E com certeza, valera a pena.

Agora estava sentado sobre o seu sofá, olhando o telefone:

- Por favor, Heero...

Mentalmente, Duo prometeu aos céus que, se o telefone tocasse, ele tomaria coragem para limpar o seu porão, que provavelmente era agora o lar das criaturas mais estranhas , tendo em vista os dois anos desde a última vez em que se aproximara do burac...lugar!

E foi com imensa ansiedade que tomou o telefone em mãos quando o irritante sinal do aparelho soou:

- Alô? Oi, Heero!

Duo permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, ouvindo a voz do executivo do outro lado da linha, e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, respondeu a maravilhosa proposta:

- É claro que eu aceito!Quando?

CONTINUA...

Hum....esse capítulo ficou uma droga .E curto também, mas no próximo, eu vou tentar escrever mais XD Não que eu já tenha feito algo bom, mas eu estou com uma incrível falta de inspiração!Ah, e eu prometo tentar enrolar menos XP.Bom, de qualquer forma, mais uma vez eu quero deixar mil agradecimentos à todos que comentaram! Sempre que eu vejo aquele aviso de review do site na minha caixa de mensagens, eu vou às alturas! Muito obrigado mesmo, gente! E continuem comentando, por favor! Ah, e eu queria avisar que estarei mudando de nick! Agora meu nick será Jo-kun , então não estranhem quando os próximos capítulos e histórias aparecerem com esse nick, tá?

E também queria dizer pra minha minu linda do coração, a Yoru no Yami, que Evolução está quase saindo E como você me cobrou, vai haver uma surpresinha no próximo capítulo! XD

Um beijão à todos!!


	5. Capítulo 5: Romantismo e boliche!

Antes de começar o capítulo, gostaria de avisar a todos que desisti de mudar de nick! XP Não me perguntem o porquê!! Boa leitura!!!

Snack Bar

Capítulo 5

" Romantismo e boliche!"

- Wuffei! Você é um gênio!

Colocando o telefone no gancho, Heero encarou seu amigo chinês com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ainda não acreditava que...TERIA UM ENCONTRO COM DUO!!Bom...talvez jogar boliche não fosse exatamente o maior dos encontros românticos, mas já era o bastante!

Sentado ao seu lado no espaçoso sofá, Wuffei sacudia a cabeça de forma triunfante, dando uma tapinha no ombro do executivo:

- Elementar, meu caro Heero...não é à toa que eu sou o maior conselheiro amoroso dessa cidade!

Heero libertou uma risada quando não conseguiu evitar de imaginar a imagem do chinês vestido com uma daquelas fantasias ridículas de coração, saltitando por aí.

- Pelo visto está feliz mesmo, hein, "Gata borralheira"?

O chinês não teve tempo de desviar do travesseiro que cortou o ar no mesmo instante, derrubando-o no chão.

* * *

Com um sorriso cansado, largou-se no chão, de braços abertos, encarando o renovado porão. Após três horas pagando sua bendita promessa, Duo havia deixado o lugar brilhando. Estava todo arrebentado, mas com certeza valera a pena. Jogar boliche com Heero...mesmo não sendo nada convencional, parecia uma idéia extremamente atraente.

Mas antes de tudo, precisava de um bom banho! Com algum esforço, correu até o banheiro, abandonando as suas roupas pelo caminho, imaginando o que a noite guardava por entre as pistas de boliche.

* * *

"Vamos, Heero! Rápido!!" A figura do japonês corria de um lado para o outro , juntando as roupas separadas por Wuffei, enquanto tentava enxugar os cabelos ainda úmidos pelo banho. Tropeçando nos próprios pés, Heero bateu com a cabeça na porta da cozinha, libertando um gemido de dor e um palavrão.

- Hum...muito bom, Yuy! Quando chegar ao encontro, talvez não tenha mais seu cérebro! – se repreendeu, enquanto depositava todas as peças de roupa sobre a sua cama, encarando-as de forma analista.

Seu amigo chinês poderia ser um gênio nos assuntos do coração, mas com certeza era um desastre em moda. Com um suspiro, jogou no chão o extravagante conjunto formado por uma camisa de seda azul berrante, acompanhada por uma calça repleta de lantejoulas negra, e sapatos de couro branco.

Encarou os sapatos ridículos por alguns segundos, sentindo um calafrio ao lembrar-se de Budd e Jay, a dupla mais estranha que já vira, ambos completamente obcecados por couro. Com um súbito ataque de medo, chutou os calçados para debaixo da cama, imaginando o que faria para despistar os dois homens, que aparentemente estava muito interessados na "coleção de peças caras e raras dos curtumes de Roma" do japonês. Talvez pudesse mentir dizendo que ladrões haviam levado toda a sua coleção inexistente, mas tinha receio de que Budd e Jay enlouquecessem e saíssem por aí atacando qualquer potencial ladrão de couro.

Tentando afastar a imagem dos dois vestidos com uma versão mais sado do uniforme do Super Homem, voando por aí com chicotes de couro nas mãos, Heero abriu seu closet, avaliando o que iria vestir.

Acabou optando por algo mais simples: uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa social azul-marinho com as mangas simplesmente dobradas à altura dos cotovelos, e tênis. Desistira de usar gel nos cabelos, de nada adiantaria mesmo. Ao invés disso, resolveu deixá-los revoltos mesmo, pois segundo Wuffei, assim o japonês ganhava um ar mais "selvagem".

- Eu fico parecendo um louco, isso sim... – sorriu ao encarar-se no espelho, correndo até o banheiro, se perfumando com a sua melhor colônia.

Dando uns tapinhas leves no próprio rosto, rezou para que o Bad Heero não desse o ar da sua (des)graça naquela noite, não perto de Duo. Não queria estragar tudo antes mesmo de começar algo.

Girando a chave na ignição do seu carro, retirou o endereço de Duo do bolso da calça, imaginando se teria uma hemorragia nasal inconveniente quando encontrasse o atendente de novo.

O trajeto até o condomínio onde Duo morava levou pouco mais de quinze minutos. Apertando o volante entre os dedos, estacionou o carro diante da casa referida no endereço, verificando o número antes de descer do veículo.

Enquanto caminhava até a porta, verificou se tudo estava no lugar, apalpando suas roupas e ajeitando como podia os cabelos, ao mesmo tempo tentando lembrar-se de tudo que ensaiara com Wuffei, desde o que dizer até o que fazer.

Engolindo em seco, Heero pressionou o botou da campainha, ficando incrivelmente tenso quando a voz de Duo soou de dentro da casa:

- Já vou!

Apertando com força a barra da sua camisa, o japonês suspirou, esquecendo-se de respirar quando a porta se abriu, revelando a imagem sorridente de Duo. Os olhos de Heero esquadrinharam o atendente de cima a baixo, incapazes de acreditar no que viam. O japonês teve certeza de que, se tivesse uma hemorragia nasal como temia, perderia todo o sangue do seu corpo.

A calça jeans clara que emoldurava as pernas do rapaz de trança dava uma visão perfeita de suas coxas. Cobrindo o tórax esguio, um suéter vermelho, e um par de tênis simples completava o maravilhoso conjunto.

Permaneceram alguns segundos apenas se encarando. O sorriso na boca de Duo se alargou quando Heero piscou algumas vezes, ainda em choque:

- Heero? Vamos?

Acordando do seu transe com um estalo, Heero tentou sorrir, gesticulando nervosamente, indicando o carro:

- Claro!

Ainda sorrindo, Duo trancou a porta da sua casa, passando por Heero em direção ao veículo. O perfume do atendente chegou até o cérebro de Heero, e o japonês se sentiu inebriado. Era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía notas fortes...assim como Duo!

Hipnotizado, o japonês apressou o passo, chegando até seu carro antes do atendente, para abrir a porta do lado do passageiro com uma mesura, arrancando uma risada de Duo:

- Deus! Eu encontrei o homem mais perfeito do mundo!

Tomando seu lugar à direção, Heero sorriu , olhando o atendente de soslaio. A noite prometia! Dando partida no veículo, Heero o colocou em movimento. Tentando imaginar algo para dizer, o japonês passou com tudo sobre um pequeno declive na estrada, sacudindo o carro. Um baque surdo se fez ouvir do fundo do carro, seguindo de um gemido de dor abafado:

- Você ouviu algo? – Duo se esgueirou no banco, olhando por cima do ombro.

- Não...você ouviu?

Sorrindo para o executivo mais uma vez, Duo passou a mão pela franja, retirando-o da frente dos olhos:

- Acho que foi só a minha imaginação!

Mas não era apenas a imaginação do atendente. Dentro da mala do carro, Wuffei se encontrava encolhido, massageando a cabeça de forma pesarosa:

- Que pagamento eu recebo? Eu me escondo aqui pra avaliar meu "pupilo" e ele tenta me matar!

A partir daí, a conversa rolou solta entre os dois "pombinhos", passando desde coisas banais até o trabalho que Heero desempenharia na empresa:

- Ah, e mais uma coisa! Nunca tome o café que servem na empresa, eu desconfio que a Anna, a moça do café, tem tentado nos matar...- confidenciou, com uma careta, arrancando uma gargalhada de Heero.

- Bom, quanto a isso eu nem preciso me preocupar. Afinal, eu tenho um ótimo lugar pra tomar café!

- Claro que sim! E eu prometo que sempre que você for até a lanchonete, eu mesmo me encarrego de fazer o seu café. Não que eu queira me gabar, mas o meu café é o melhor da cidade! – o atendente fechou uma das mãos em punho, encarando o infinito, numa posição heróica.

Riram juntos , sentindo algo docemente agradável no ar. Algo que logo se tornaria palpável...

Heero parou de rir, mas um sorriso ainda se conservava em seu rosto quando este desviou o olhar por um segundo da direção, prendendo-o ao de Duo:

- Então eu irei todos os dias até a lanchonete, pra tomar o melhor café da cidade! Isto é, se você não se importar...

O sorriso que recebeu de Duo no instante seguinte poderia com certeza ter iluminado toda a escuridão do mundo. Nunca se cansaria de ver aquele sorriso tão brilhante...

- Claro que eu não me importo! Na verdade, seria muito bom!

- "Eu que o diga..." – voltou a olhar a estrada, ainda sorrindo – Você não deveria ter dito isso...agora terá que me aturar todas as manhãs!

O atendente deu um soquinho de leve no braço de Heero, voltando a rir:

- Bom, "aturar" você deve ser moleza se comparado a aturar o meu chefe Afinal, você é uma das pessoas mais legais que conheço!

- Você acha? Eu garanto que após dois dias comigo você vai pedir seu chefe em casamento...

Era incrível como Duo conseguia faze-lo se soltar. Nunca sentira tanta leveza perto de alguém, e isto fazia com que quisesse estar sempre perto do atendente.

De dentro do porta-malas , Wuffei ouvia tudo, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto:

- O garoto aprende rápido...

* * *

Quando estacionou o carro, Heero poderia jurar que borboletas agora habitavam seu estômago, e que elas estavam bem agitadas. Como um perfeito cavalheiro, correu até a porta de Duo, impedindo-o de abri-la sozinho. Como esperava, Duo apenas riu, puxando-o pela mão para dentro da pista de boliche.

Quando ouviu os passos dos dois se afastarem, Wuffei logo tratou de empurrar a porta do bagageiro, tentando sair. Mas após inúmeras pancadas, a maldita não abria.

- Droga! Porta imbecil! Por que não abre logo?! Não vai me dizer que emperrou!!

A movimentação suspeita chamou a atenção de um homem que acabava de sair do seu próprio carro. Cautelosamente, o estranho se aproximou do carro que galgava no chão, ouvindo gritos abafados. Quando estava perto o bastante, aproximou o rosto do porta-malas, intrigado. Mas para a sua infelicidade, Wuffei havia chutado com toda força as dobradiças do bagageiro, abrindo-o, e conseqüentemente atingindo o infeliz curioso.

Saltando de dentro do lugar apertado, Wuffei encarou intrigado a figura estirada no chão, se contorcendo e apertando o rosto entre as mãos:

- Você está bem? – Se aproximando do homem estatelado, avaliou-o. Era alto, seus cabelos eram castanhos e curtos, e possuía um porte bem atlético.

- Hum...acho que sim...- recebeu um gemido torturado em resposta.

O homem se levantou, ainda massageando o queixo dolorido, sob o olhar curioso de Wuffei. O chinês se surpreendeu quando o estranho estendeu uma mão em sua direção, sorrindo:

- Eu sou Treize, muito prazer. Você sabe como aparecer teatralmente! – sua voz soou divertida quando indicou com uma das mãos o queixo que ganhava um tom avermelhado.

- Que seja.Eu me chamo Wuffei... – irritado, o chinês girou sobre os calcanhares, seguindo em direção ao boliche.

- Ei, espera!

Bufando, Wuffei ignorou o chamado, apressando o passo, enquanto o belo homem fazia o mesmo , tentando alcança-lo.

Uma veia nervosa saltou em sua cabeça quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado. Puxando-o de volta, o chinês encarou-o:

- O que quer?

- Como assim? Você acaba de arrebentar meu maxilar e não diz nada?

Rindo com toda aquela cena, Wuffei fingiu-se de desentendido, carregando cada uma das suas palavras com ironia:

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu dê um beijinho pra sarar?

- Não é isso, é que...

Wuffei não ouviu suas palavras seguintes. Gelou ao ver Heero passando pela porta, seguindo em direção ao seu carro, provavelmente pra pegar algo que esquecera. O chinês, atordoado, tentou imaginar alguma forma de não ser pego. Sem opções, agarrou a gola da camisa de Treize, puxando-o para um beijo, se escondendo atrás do corpo do maior. Este, apesar de surpreso, correspondeu.

Por cima dos ombros do mais alto, Wuffei observou quando Heero pegou algo dentro do veículo, voltando à pista de boliche em seguida. Quando teve a certeza de que o executivo já estava bem longe, o chinês se separou de Treize, largando sua camisa:

- Sarou? – perguntou, um pouco ofegante.

O outro apenas o olhava, estático. Com algum esforço, conseguiu balbuciar um "sim". Wuffei apenas sorriu, correndo até a portaria do lugar, entrando de fininho para não ser percebido por Heero ou por Duo, deixando um Treize boquiaberto para trás.

* * *

- Olha só, eu nunca joguei boliche, você téra que ser paciente comigo!

Pegando uma das bolas oferecidas numa bancada, Duo testou o peso dela, analisando-a curioso. Sentado numa das mesas de ponto, Heero observava-o de uma forma nada casta. Em sua mente, a imagem de um Duo completamente nu, agarrando de forma pervertida duas bolas de boliche se formou. A irritante tarja em forma de copo de café estava de volta, cobrindo as partes "mais interessantes". Heero podia ouvir a voz de Duo soar de forma sensual e baixinha na sua cabeça: "Hum, Heero...eu adoro pegar nas bolas...são tão grandes e quentinhas...".

O cérebro de Heero teria um blecaute, se não fosse o chamado de Duo tira-lo do seu transe. Sentiu um puxão na sua virilha, e logo tratou de cobrir a vergonhosa ereção gerada por suas perversões com a caderneta onde deveria anotar a pontuação:

- Ahn...er...está pronto? Pode jogar!

Sorrindo, o atendente tomou ar, se afastando da linha que demarcava a área de máxima de lançamento da bola. Com alguns passos desajeitados, correu, lançando a bola em direção aos pinos.

Sob o olhar desapontado de Duo, a pesada bola de madeira se arrastou por alguns metros, até cair na sarjeta da pista, escorregando até a área por trás dos boxes dos pinos.

- Droga! É muito difícil!

Heero sorriu, tentando encoraja-lo:

- Ah, não foi assim tão mal! Por que você não tenta lançar com mais força dessa vez?

O biquinho que havia se formado no rosto de Duo se desfez, dando lugar à um sorriso entusiasmado:

- Tá! Eu vou tentar!

Tomando ainda mais distância, o rapaz de trança pôs os dedos nos orifícios da bola de boliche , preparando-se para lança-la. Quando lançou seu braço para trás para imprimir força ao arremesso, o pesado objeto escapou de sua mão, atingindo algum ponto às suas costas. O atendente apertou os olhos ao ouvir um grito doloroso:

- Desculpa! – Gritou, observando por cima do ombro várias pessoas carregarem um homem desacordado.

Voltando a desanimar-se, Duo encarou emburrado o rosto de Heero, cruzando os braços:

- Eu não sirvo pra isso. Acho melhor você jogar sozinho...

O japonês via o plano perfeito de Wuffei ir por água abaixo. Tomando uma resolução, se levantou, agradecendo por seu corpo já ter se acalmado e por seu lado pervertido estar "desacordado", pelo menos por enquanto. Caminhou, parando ao lado de Duo, ofereceu uma mão ao atendente, nunca perdendo seus gestos com o olhar:

- Vem, eu te ensino...

Quando suas mãos se juntaram, por um momento, tudo sumiu. Ficaram se encarando, cada um buscando nos olhos do outro alguma explicação para tantas coisas inexplicáveis daquele momento, ou o porquê do elo que os unia naquele segundo.

Ao perceberam que algumas pessoas os olhavam, sorriram sem graça. Heero o puxou pela mão, erguendo-o . Sob o olhar atento de Duo, o japonês foi até a bancada automática, pegando uma bola em mãos. Voltando para perto de Duo, entregou-a, parando às suas costas, colocando um braço em volta da sua cintura, e com o outro guiou a mão de Duo até a posição certa:

- Você deve deixar a coluna ereta, e deixar a mão relaxada, para lançar a bola com a força certa...

Sussurrava as instruções ao seu ouvido, sendo seguido prontamente por seu "aluno", A proximidade entre seus corpos era perturbadora...estavam tão próximos, e seus corpos estavam quentes. Mas um sentimento de calmaria e uma estranha leveza davam ao momento um toque completamente romântico, perfeito para uma declaração...

- Agora...lance-a!

Se afastando ansioso, Heero observou os passos de Duo, desde o momento em que a bola deixou sua mão, até o segundo em que todos os pinos foram derrubados, e o placar eletrônico anunciava um lance perfeito!

- Eu consegui! – Duo saltou no ar, rindo, antes de correr até Heero e se jogar em seus braços, saboreando aquele momento único.

- Sim, Duo....você conseguiu! – Mesmo hesitante, o japonês envolveu sua cintura com os braços, encarando-o hipnotizado.

E novamente a sensação estranha de que nada mais existia os envolveu, carregando para longe o mundo real, e deixando a certeza de que entre eles, algo forte crescia:

- Heero,eu....

Duo se afastou do abraço, encarando o rosto do executivo, tentando pensar em algo pra dizer:

- Eu...tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Com um sorriso de desculpas, Duo seguiu na direção indicada pelas placas do lugar. O japonês ainda podia sentir o calor do atendente em seus braços, as formas esguias coladas ao seu corpo.

De repente, dois vultos saltaram diante do executivo, assustando-o:

- Heero! Você por aqui? – Heero gelou ao reconhecer a voz de Budd, e ao seu lado, Jay dava saltinhos de afetados.

- Ah...oi, Senhor Budd. Como vai, Senhor Jay?

- Menino! "Senhor" está no céu, não precisa nos tratar assim! – Jay interviu, colocando uma mão na cintura.

Com um sorriso amarelo, se desculpou, encarando os dois por alguns instantes. A dupla trocou um olhar cúmplice, para em seguida, discretamente, afastarem um pouco suas blusas, revelando estarem usando sutiãs de couro:

- Aposto que está louco pra ter um desses! - Budd sussurrou, dando um tapinha em seu braço.

"Nem que me pagassem...", teve vontade de responder. Mas ao invés disso, apontou por sobre os ombros dos dois, em direção à uma mulher que comprava algo na pequena lanchonete embutida à um canto:

- Olhem!! Aquela bolsa não é de "Couro da Rússia"(**1)**?

- ONDE?!- os dois exclamaram juntos, procurando como loucos, até correrem em direção à mulher, que recuou assustada. – Menina, espera! Deixa a gente ver esse couro lindo, louca do inferno! – Riu ao ouvir os gritos de Budd enquanto Jay exclamava histericamente, perseguindo a pobre desavisada.

Suspirando aliviado, Heero ficou alerta quando seus olhos encontraram a figura de um senhor de idade adentrando furtivamente o banheiro masculino. Percebera que, desde que chegaram àquele lugar, o velho não tirava os olhos de cima de Duo. Por várias vezes, imaginou-se correndo até o velho e tacando uma bola de boliche na sua cabeça.

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás do homem, Heero imediatamente seguiu-o, tentando evitar que algo ruim acontecesse.

No banheiro, Duo terminou de enxugar o rosto, suspirando. Quase haviam se beijado...Heero era tão encantador, tão perfeito! Um certo Maxwell novamente ficara sem palavras.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente. Duo ergueu o olhar, sorrindo educadamente para o senhor que adentrou o espaçoso lugar.

Jogando o papel-toalha usado numa cesta de lixo, Duo seguiu em direção à porta, mas o velho se colocou à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem...

- Com licença, senhor... – pediu educadamente

- Sinto muito, meu jovem, mas não posso deixar um anjo passar por mim sem fazer minhas preces...

Heero abriu a porta devagar, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído. Sua vontade era de invadir aquele lugar e levar Duo dali, mas não faria um escândalo sem ter certeza de nada, afinal o atendente poderia acha-lo um idiota.

- Eu...não estou entendendo o que quer dizer. Por favor, me deixe passar. – Na verdade, Duo estava entendendo sim, mas não queria ser mal educado com um senhor naquela idade.

- Meu jovem...desde que eu te vi passar por aquela porta, eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por meu corpo... – o velho sussurrou de forma demente, acariciando o braço de Duo, que recuou desconfortavelmente.

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram quando o velho tocou em Duo...o SEU Duo! Um alarme soou em sua mente, e seus olhos escureceram, ganhando um aspecto sombrio e irônico. O Bad Heero voltava com força total:

- Eu acho que seu marca-passo estava dando choque, "senhor"... – abandonando o lugar de espectador, Heero se aproximou dos dois, se colocando entre Duo e o outro homem.

- Que falta de educação! Não está vendo as rugas em meu rosto? Eu tenho idade pra ser seu avô!

O sorriso do Bad se alargou quando deu um passo à frente, fazendo o velho recuar:

- Correção...você tem idade pra ser o avô do Adão e da Eva... – enquanto falava, continuava andando, até que o velho assustado tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo sentado:

- Moleque desaforado!

- O que foi? Não consegue mais ficar em pé? Eu deveria imaginar...pelo visto, você deve ter muita dificuldade em manter "outra coisa" em pé, não?

O Bad lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador, desafiando-o a proferir uma resposta à altura. Como esperava, o velho se levantou, resmungando por todo o caminho até a porta.

Duo encarava, surpreso, a cena. Heero parecia diferente...estava tão estranho!

- Heero? – sua voz soou hesitante quando tocou o ombro do japonês.

Heero pareceu acordar de um sonho enevoado ao sentir o toque de Duo. No mesmo instante, seu lado "malvado" abandonou o controle.Sorrindo preocupado, voltou-se para o atendente, encontrando confusão em seu rosto:

- Você está bem?

Aliviado, Duo retribuiu seu sorriso, puxando-o para fora do banheiro:

- Sim, eu estou...

Passaram mais algum tempo se divertindo. Duo estava admirado com a perícia de Heero no boliche, e este estava espantado com a capacidade do atendente de ser cada vez mais desejável, a cada instante.

* * *

Wuffei observava estupefato o desempenho do seu amigo japonês. Não tinha mais nada pra ensinar...Heero era um conquistador nato!

De tão impressionado, acabou esquecendo que viera escondido na mala do carro do japonês, e só se deu conta disso quando viu o veículo dobrando a esquina.

- Droga! Agora como eu volto pra casa?

Uma mão tocou seu ombro, assustando-o. Ao seu lado, Treize surgira, sorrindo, e balançando as chaves do próprio carro entre os dedos:

- Se quiser, posso te dar uma carona...

Suspirando derrotado, o chinês concordou à contragosto, seguindo o outro homem até o estacionamento:

- Mas eu só estou aceitando porque é uma emergência... – murmurou, ao sentar-se no banco de passageiros, não percebendo o sorriso de incredulidade no rosto de Treize.

* * *

Estavam na estrada há alguns minutos, e conversavam sobre o trabalho. Hora ou outra Heero tentava convencer Duo a revelar a receita secreta do seu café, recebendo uma negativa bem-humorada em resposta.

Ambos se calaram quando o som do celular de Heero soou.

- Duo? Você pode atender pra mim? – o japonês indicou o celular no porta-luvas.

O atendente pegou o aparelho em mãos, levando-o até o ouvido. Sua expressão se tornou confusa e depois levemente assustada. Heero acompanhou as mudanças no comportamento de Duo atentamente. Este lhe estendeu o telefone, e Heero, hesitante, colocou o telefone no viva-voz:

- Alô?

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, até que uma voz esganiçada e sussurrante soou do outro lado da linha:

- A gente vai pegar você, meu precioso...

Revirando os olhos, o japonês continuou:

- Mãe! Você andou fumando de novo? Sua voz está estranha...

- Desculpa, meu precioso, eu já resolvo isso...

Os dois no carro ouviram um pigarro alto, e logo a mãe de Heero estava de volta, com a sua voz normal:

- Pronto! E então, meu precioso? Como você vai? Tem trocado de cueca todo dia?

Duo abafou uma risada enquanto Heero sentia suas faces corarem:

- Sim, mãe! – murmurou entre dentes –

- Que ótimo, precioso! Eu só liguei pra avisar que estamos indo te visitar!

- O quê?! – Com o susto, Heero vacilou o volante, fazendo o carro frear bruscamente.

- Ah, eu sabia que você ficaria muito feliz, meu precioso! E eu tenho uma notícia que vai te alegrar mais ainda!

Heero encarou o atendente exasperado, pedindo ajuda. Duo apenas sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. Temendo o que viria a seguir, Heerro se atreveu a perguntar:

- Que...que notícia ?

- A Relena vai conosco! Ela disse que está com muitas saudades!

O japonês sentiu suas estranhas desaparecerem, e um vazio terrível engoli-lo. Não...só poderia ser um pesadelo!

- Não!!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUA...

**(1)**Couro preparado com pele de vitela, cavalo, etc., curtida com casca de salgueiro, faia ou carvalho, e cujo carnaz se fricciona com óleo de bétula, para ficar macio e perfumado e afugentar insetos. Originalmente preparado na Rússia, era tingido só de vermelho, com pau-brasil .Lavrado ou, mais comumente, estampado, com desenhos losângicos, usa-se na estofagem de móveis, no fabrico de bolsas e em encadernações de luxo. Também conhecido como couro de Moscóvia ou apenas moscóvia.

Notas do autor

Aloha!!!!!!!!!! XD Nossa, demorei dessa vez, né? Maaaaaas, de qualquer forma, estou eu aqui,!Bom, para quem havia reclamado que o último capítulo estava pequeno, resolvi tentar escrever mais nesse! Ah, e vocês podem ter se espantado pelo 13x5 inesperado, até eu me espantei, mas eu surtei e resolvi que TINHA que colocar esses dois na história! E não pensem que eu abandonei o 3x4, nunca faria isso ! O loirinho e o moreno estarão aqui sim! XD Logo,logo!

Bom, é isso! Obrigado por lerem, e por comentarem!

Ah, e comentem mais, sim? XD

Beijão!!!!!!


	6. Capítulo 6: Até o fim da noite a música ...

Snack Bar

Capítulo 6:

"Até o fim da noite a música ainda toca!"

- Precioso? Você ainda está aí?

Sabe aqueles dias onde tudo sai bem, mas no fim algo de ruim acontece pra estragar toda a felicidade? Heero tivera uma prova bem dura de um dia assim. Sentado ao seu lado no banco do carro, Duo o observava de maneira curiosa, provavelmente imaginando o porquê de tanto medo com a menção do nome Relena.

O japonês desejou com todas as suas forças jogar o celular pela janela, e depois atropelá-lo diversas vezes com o veículo, até reduzir o aparelho à migalhas.

- Sim, mãe... – um lamento abandonou sua garganta junto com suas palavras, enquanto imaginava uma maneira de fazer o Japão afundar com ...argh!, Relena dentro.

Uma das maiores razões, além dos estudos, que o levou a sair do Japão foi se livrar da inoportuna garota. Se algum dia você quiser definir alguém completamente mimado, irritante, afetado,privado de inteligência, inconveniente e mais um milhão de outras coisas ruins, não perca tempo, chame esse alguém de FILHOTE DE RELENA!!

A garota era dona de uma enorme empresa de cosméticos japonesa, que com certeza não fazia sucesso pela qualidade dos seus produtos. Pode-se ter uma idéia levando-se em conta que a própria Relena desenvolve as fórmulas dos seus cosméticos. Heero desconfiava que o pai da garota, o bilionário Senhor Peacecraft, para não desanimar mais um dos caprichos da filha, comprava todos os seus produtos em larga escala, afinal, as únicas pessoas que se atreveram a experimentar os produtos da escandalosa garota tiveram dois fins: ou foram parar no hospital por intoxicação, ou tentaram linchar a dona da empresa. O japonês bem que tentara ajudar os consumidores queixosos na época, mas a sua mãe não permitiu.

Um arrepio desconfortável o trouxe de volta ao presente, enquanto sua mente ainda tentava afastar a cena costumeira em que Relena, mais parecendo uma anta enfurnada numa roupa de grife rosa-berrante, saltava sobre suas costas, agourando pra todos os lados com a sua voz irritante "Heerooooooooo! Me espere!!!!!"

A voz da sua mãe no celular voltou a soar:

- Precioso, você não vai acreditar! A Relena vai aproveitar a visita e inaugurar uma filial da empresa dela aí nos Estados Unidos! E se tudo der certo, ela logo estará morando pertinho de você! Não é maravilhoso?

- _Seria, _se ao menos aqui houvesse realmente um King-Kong faminto louco por loiras imbecis...- não conseguiu evitar a acidez na sua resposta, agradeceria ao seu lado Bad mais tarde pela cortesia.

Uma risada deliciosa abafada pelas mãos de Duo agraciou os seus ouvidos, fazendo Heero sorrir satisfeito com a sua própria ousadia. Sua mãe pareceu ignorar a palpável insatisfação do japonês em receber Relena. Como se estivesse com um periquito verde pousado em seus cabelos, continuou, num tom maravilhado e etéreo:

- Ah, precioso! Estamos ansiosos para te ver! A propósito, o Trowa também planeja te visitar!

Uma boa notícia, afinal. Trowa Barton sempre fora um dos seus melhores amigos no Japão. O moreno de belíssimos olhos verdes claramente não era japonês, mas vivia no país há algum tempo com a sua família. Agora que pensara nisso, Heero se pegou imaginando qual seria a nacionalidade do moreno. Bom, a expressão séria sempre colada em seu rosto talvez indicasse que ele fosse...marciano? Ou talvez ele tivesse nascido na Antártida e em um dia qualquer uma nevasca tenha pegado-o de surpresa quando estava emburrado e tenha congelado a expressão costumeira em seu rosto. O moreno se formara em psicologia apenas há alguns meses, mas seu nome crescia cada vez mais , tornando-o famoso como o "prodigioso psicólogo Trowa Barton".

A conversa não durou muito mais após isso. Heero desligou o celular com um suspiro de alívio, com a promessa de ir buscar sua família assim que chegassem à cidade, em três dias. Um calafrio anunciou que algo de muito ruim aconteceria com a chegada dos seus parentes, e principalmente, com a indesejada visita de Relena.

Uma olhada no outro passageiro do carro o fez esquecer momentaneamente seus planos de assassinar Relena sem deixar vestígios, provocando uma pontada gostosa em seu estômago. Duo o encarava, com um sorriso brincando nos deliciosos lábios, enquanto enroscava a sua trança em um dos dedos.

- Acho que você não vai poder tomar o meu café por alguns dias, não é?

Okay, definitivamente a noite não estava perdida. Pelo menos não estaria enquanto Heero pudesse encontrar aquele sorriso que desejava ser só dele.

- O que te faz pensar isso? Eu seria um idiota se perdesse uma chance sequer de começar o dia com o _melhor café do mundo..._

Heero não soube interpretar o vermelho que subiu às faces de Duo ao som de suas palavras, mas adoraria ver esse espetáculo mais vezes. O atendente ficava ainda mais perfeito com as bochechas coradas:

- Você está exagerando, eu não disse _do mundo, _eu só falei que era um dos melhores _da cidade!_

- Você não acredita que eu acho o seu café o melhor do mundo? – Heero sorriu, sua mente trabalhando rápido.

- Humm...não!

- Você quer que eu prove que acredito? Olha, eu sou executivo, posso fazer as pessoas acreditarem em tudo que eu digo! – o japonês o preveniu, erguendo as mãos num sinal desafiador.

- Huh, é mesmo, senhor executivo? É bom que a sua prova seja boa mesmo! Vamos lá, eu quero ver! – Duo cruzou os braços, numa clara provocação, erguendo o queixo.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei...

Nem mesmo Heero acreditou no que estava fazendo. Desceu do carro num salto, correndo até o centro da estrada, pulando na frente dos carros, fazendo alguns frearem bruscamente, e recebendo várias buzinadas e palavras nada gentis como resposta.

Sorrindo para o atendente chocado dentro do carro, Heero correu até um dos motoristas, falando alto o bastante para que todos pudessem ouvir:

- Você gosta de café?

O jeito com que o homem ao volante o olhou indicou que parecia um louco varrido, mas ignorou isso também. Talvez sua aparente falta de sanidade tenha ajudado um pouco, porque o homem se apressou em responder:

- S-sim...

- HAHÁ! Eu sabia! Você quer uma dica?

A essa altura, o homem estava completamente encolhido no banco, e lágrimas de desespero começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Hesitante, assentiu com um maneio de cabeça, sob o olhar satisfeito de Heero:

- Se você quer o melhor café do mundo inteiro, é só procurar o Duo ali – sorrindo, indicou o próprio carro com a cabeça – Ele faz o café mais delicioso que já existiu! O melhor do mundo, ouviu bem?! DO MUNDO!!

Assim que se afastou do veículo, o seu motorista saiu a toda velocidade, imaginando de que manicômio teria saído aquele japonês maluco. Provavelmente, essa era a pergunta que todos faziam a si próprios enquanto um pequeno congestionamento começava a se formar ali.

De dentro do automóvel, Duo se contorcia de rir observando os próximos passos de Heero, que corria como um louco de carro em carro, proclamando aos quatro ventos o "orgasmo a cada gole" proporcionado por seu café. Não que algum dos motoristas aterrorizados pelo espetáculo de Heero se atrevesse depois a visitar a lanchonete para provar do seu café, mas sentia-se extremamente vaidoso apenas com as loucuras que Heero estava fazendo. Talvez fosse presunção pensar que o japonês estava fazendo aquilo para agrada-lo, mas preferia acreditar nessa possibilidade.

Quando um arfante Heero voltou ao banco de motoristas, Duo o olhou atentamente, procurando algo que pudesse dizer que aquele japonês não era mesmo um louco. Não encontrou. De qualquer forma, nunca havia conhecido um louco tão maravilhoso...

- E então? Consegui te convencer? – Heero sorriu, colocando a chave na ignição.

- Humm...devo admitir que você tem uma excelente técnica de persuasão...- se encaram concentrados por alguns instantes, antes de desatarem a rir, apoiando-se um contra o outro.

Por mais que Heero quisesse, o "encontro" estava quase terminando. Parou de rir aos poucos, pensando o mais rápido que podia, tentando inventar qualquer saída para ficar mais algum tempo ao lado de Duo. Agradeceu com todas as forças aos céus quando o próprio Duo lhe deu uma chance de prolongar a melhor noite de sua vida.

- Heero...você está com fome? – Agora nenhum dos dois ria, Duo permanecia semideitado contra o braço direito de Heero, encarando as luzes da cidade mais à frente.

- Faminto... – sorriu mais uma vez, tentando resistir à vontade de apertar o atendente em seus braços.

- Eu também...

Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, decidindo que passo dar a seguir. Realmente estar num encontro pode matar qualquer um, seja de felicidade ou ansiedade. E Heero morrera milhares de vezes nesta noite, por ambas as causas, e em todas as vezes, morrera feliz, por ter Duo ao seu lado em todos os seus momentos "fúnebres".

- Você...quer ir à um restaurante? – Heero cruzou os dedos mentalmente, envergonhado demais para encarar o atendente que se acomodava melhor contra o seu corpo.

O silêncio que se seguiu quase fez Heero gritar. Hesitante, baixou o olhar, encontrando um sorriso que com certeza o mataria milhares de vezes:

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor...

* * *

- Esta é a quinta vez que passamos por aqui... 

Wuffei encarou o painel do luxuoso veículo, dividido entre estrangular o abusado motorista ou mata-lo lentamente, com o máximo de dor possível.

- Acho que estou distraído hoje... – Treize comentou inocentemente, tamborilando os dedos sobre a direção calmamente.

- Ou isso, ou você é um maldito retardado!

O chinês apertou os punhos, sentindo cada fibra do seu corpo gritar "Mate-o! Arranca a cabeça dele!". Ao seu lado, Treize sorriu satisfeito, havia se descoberto viciado em irritar o chinês birrento. Na sua opinião, ele ficava muito sexy com aquela cara de quem comeu terra. Apenas para provocar, começou a assoviar uma música qualquer. Mas o pobre Treize não sabia onde estava se metendo. Repentinamente, a temperatura no carro aumentou drasticamente, e o motorista poderia jurar que os olhos de Wuffei estavam em chamas.

O homem se encolheu um pouco ao volante, sentindo-se momentaneamente uma formiguinha indefesa diante de um enorme elefante. Num instante, estava com as mãos ao volante, e no segundo seguinte, mesmo não sabendo como, suas mãos estavam apertando algo bem mais macio.

- Se eu perceber que você apenas pensou em fazer algo que não deve...

Treize piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que acontecia. Pensamentos nada castos subiram à sua mente quando percebeu Wuffei sobre seu colo, girando a direção furiosamente, ultrapassando vários carros enquanto resmungava algo incompreensível. Como se isso não fosse bastante para derrubar qualquer um, ainda estava se esfregando da forma mais assassina possível sobre o colo do pobre Treiz eenquanto tentava manter a direção , desafiando o moreno a controlar as suas mãozinhas famintas. Sentir aquele bumbum durinho sobre si era extremamente...terapêutico.

O carro freou bruscamente, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio, ambos ofegantes. Os cabelos de Wuffei haviam se soltado parcialmente, e algumas mechas negras caiam sobre o rosto afogueado pela adrenalina. Treize estava numa situação bem mais dura, literalmente. Uma certa parte do seu corpo adorou a idéia do chinês, e se "levantou" para torcer por suas manobras impossíveis.

O chinês estava bem consciente do "corpo estranho" cutucando o seu bumbum, e isso realmente o envergonhou, mas mesmo assim ainda mantinha a expressão irritada. A porta foi aberta, e Wuffei saltou do carro, seguido por um Treize completamente tonto.

- Obrigado pela carona... – O chinês correu até a porta da enorme casa, ajeitando os cabelos como podia.

- Disponha...

Patético? Bom, nenhum dos dois pensava isso. Wuffei não conseguiu dar muitos passos firmes. Voltou correndo até o moreno estático na calçada, puxando-o pelos ombros para um beijo completamente ensandecido. Treize não conseguiu raciocinar direito, mas algo o dizia para corresponder o mais rápido possível, e foi o que fez.

O beijo foi quebrado repentinamente pelo chinês, levemente corado. Novamente deu as costas ao seu acompanhante, tentando se concentrar no caminho até a porta, que parecia enorme e sem atrativos. Humm...tinha duas opções: iria para sua casa fria e solitária agora, ou...

De súbito, agarrou o maior novamente, tomando dele mais um beijo capaz de sugar o ar de todo o planeta. E que beijo! Qualquer um que passasse na rua nesse momento chamaria a polícia para separar a dupla de pervertidos que estava se agarrando como animais na época de acasalamento. Ou quem sabe pediria para se juntar à festinha...

Após o beijo, logo decidiram trocar telefones.

* * *

Com um clique agúdo, a porta automática se abriu, dando passagem à Duo. Cruzando a escuridão, logo achou um interruptor, acendendo as luzes da aconchegante lanchonete. Sorrindo para o japonês ainda do lado de fora, seguiu até a portinhola que separava o balcão da cozinha, se inclinando um pouco para achar a fechadura. 

Uh! Heero estava mesmo perdido! Teve que tampar o nariz para prevenir uma mega hemorragia nasal quando as calças jeans claras abraçaram as nádegas deliciosas do atendente, dando uma visão mortal das formas perfeitas e durinhas...e que formas! Mãozinhas tremeram pra afundar os dedos na carne durinha e macia de um certo rapaz de olhos violetas. Sentindo suas pernas falharem, Heero teve que se ajoelhar, prestes a babar sobre o monumento vivo diante dos seus olhinhos nada educados. Engatinhou um pouco, esticando o pescoço como podia, tentando acreditar que aquela bundinha perfeita era real. Mas alguém, ou melhor, algo, decidiu não cooperar.

Um outro clique fez Heero se arrepender instantaneamente de sua posição. Apenas fechou os olhos quando a porta automática fechou rapidamente, acertando os lados da sua cabeça diversas vezes, esganiçando diversos sinais sonoros enquanto o japonês tentava se livrar da máquina maldita.

Seus gemidos de dor chamaram a atenção de Duo, que se endireitou, erguendo as sobrancelhas diante da luta mortal entre Heero e a porta automática, que parecia estar vencendo o japonês de lavada:

- Heero? O que está fazendo?

Com algum esforço, o executivo conseguiu passar pela porta, ofegando enquanto apontava um dedo provocativo para o aparelho:

- Você tem sorte por ter me pegado num momento de distração! " _Nossa, e que distração! Será que algum dia o Duo deixará eu pegar no bumbum dele, ao menos uma beliscadinha?"_

Levantando-se sobre o olhar divertido de Duo, o executivo bateu as roupas, sorrindo triunfante para o atendente:

- Eu deixei as minhas chaves caírem... – mentiu, dando-se um chute mental por não conseguir pensar em uma desculpa menos idiota.

- Sei...

- É sério! Ou você quer que eu entre no módulo executivo de novo e te prove?

Um arrepio rápido balançou o corpo de Duo enquanto apertava nervosamente a ponta de sua trança: " _Isso soou ambíguo...mas bem que eu queria que ele me provasse! Maxwell! Idiota! Idiota! No que está pensando?! Não haja como um pervertido, você não é assim! Ou é?" _

- Não...não precisa... – respondeu automaticamente, temeroso demais com a possibilidade de não resistir e se atirar nos braços de Heero caso este enlouquecesse de novo.

- Se você diz...

Não tiveram tempo para pensar exatamente no quão estranho aquele momento parecera. Um ruído constrangedor abandonou seus estômagos ao mesmo tempo, provocando risos envergonhados de ambos.

- Bom, acho que estamos realmente famintos!

- É, acho que sim. " _Se bem que eu estou faminto por outra coisa...será que hoje tem Duo à moda da casa?" – _Suspirando baixinho, Heero tentou ignorar todos os seus pensamentos pervertidos ao menos temporariamente, deixando-os acontecer, mas sem realmente se remoer por tê-los. Não queria estragar a noite se reprimindo por pensar coisas tão "saudáveis"..

Duo sorriu brilhantemente, se abaixando um pouco por trás do balcão. Heero tomou um dos banquinhos, o que estava bem diante do atendente. Em segundos, Duo estava de volta, com a touca ridícula prendendo sua trança. Deuses! Aquela touca logo havia se tornado parte das milhares de fantasias criadas a cada segundo pela mente de Heero. A sua preferida era uma em que o rapaz de olhos violetas usava somente a touca, dançando ao lado de duas enormes salsichas de hot-dog, tirando-a em seguida num strip avassalador.

- Boa noite, senhor! Em que posso servi-lo?

Um clima gostoso engoliu o lugar a partir daquele momento. Sentiam-se estranhamente leves, conversando qualquer tipo de coisa enquanto Heero era servido pelo eficiente funcionário. Não percebiam o tempo passar, estavam muito concentrados um no outro para lembrar de qualquer coisa que não fizesse parte do temporário mundo particular fechado entre as paredes daquela lanchonete.

Um sorriso deliciado surgiu nos lábios de Heero enquanto sorvia o último gole do seu copo de café. Sentado sobre o balcão, Duo o encarava em expectativa:

- E então? O que achou?

- Está simplesmente perfeito...

Heero poderia jurar que aquele sorriso poderia ofuscar até mesmo a luz do Sol. Depositando o copo vazio sobre o balcão, o executivo se dedicou apenas á observar o rosto sorridente de Duo. Isso havia rapidamente se tornado um costume entre os dois, observar em silêncio, apenas contemplando o que quer que fosse. E era um método bem aconchegante de mostraram que, mesmo que não encontrassem as palavras, estavam ali, sentindo a mesma sensação, respirando o mesmo ar, vivendo o mesmo sentimento.

- Eu gosto quando você faz isso... – Duo se acomodou melhor sobre o balcão, sorrindo ao olhar intenso de Heero.

- Que bom, porque eu poderia passar a noite inteira olhando pra você... – um meio sorriso se abriu no rosto de Heero, enquanto brincava distraidamente com o cadarço do tênis do atendente.

O contato entre seus olhos se intensificou, prendendo-os a algo que nenhum dos dois gostaria de adiar. Mas tudo parecia tão novo, tão bom...havia uma necessidade no ar, mais do que apenas um desejo qualquer, eles precisavam ter a certeza de que tudo seria o mais sincero possível.

Com palavras silenciosas ditas pelo olhar, Heero se levantou, cruzando a lanchonete até a velha e charmosa vitrola eletrônica, uma relíquia guardada pelo dono da lanchonete; ainda funcionava, mas às vezes, como o próprio Duo explicou, apresentava algumas falhas. Procurou uma moeda nos bolsos, e quando a achou, ativou o aparelho, que o recebeu com uma musiqueta animada e as luzes piscantes que o decoravam. Após consultar um pequeno folder com todas as músicas contidas na máquina, o japonês escolheu uma em especial.

Duo sorriu quando Heero diminuiu a intensidade da luz do lugar, mergulhando tudo numa leve penumbra muito agradável, banhada pelas luzes coloridas vindas da vitrola. Quando a mão de Heero se estendeu em sua direção, um sorriso carinhoso embelezou ainda mais o rosto perfeito, e aceitou prontamente, tremendo quando seus dedos se tocaram numa carícia única antes de se juntarem num delicado contato. A perfeita união.

Os pés do rapaz de olhos violetas tocaram o chão, e os primeiros acordes da canção soaram ao seu redor, um brilho rápido de conhecimento passando por seus olhos:

- Just the way you are? Do Barry White? **(1)**

- Isso mesmo…você gosta?

- Sim...muito...

A voz melodiosa e grave acompanhou a melodia quando Duo fechou os olhos, envolvendo os ombros de Heero com os braços, trazendo-o para mais perto, sentindo o calor aconchegante dos braços do japonês ao redor de sua cintura, seus corpos o mais próximos que poderiam desejar.

Os passos fluíram como as águas de um rio calmo durante a manhã. Estavam juntos como desejavam desde a primeira vez, pelo menos tudo parecia perfeito. As mãos carinhosas de Heero descobriram rapidamente um dos pontos fracos de Duo, a base da sua coluna **(2) **, e logo estavam ali, numa carícia serena, cadenciada aos movimentos dos dois.

Não souberam exatamente como, mas seus olhos novamente se atraíram, e logo estavam perdidos nos olhares eternos, que poderiam durar um segundo ou toda a vida, bastava que o quisessem, e o queriam.

O calor das respirações se encontrou, enevoando as mentes dos dois jovens. Não perceberam quando a velha vitrola engasgou, mudando de música repentinamente. Mas eles já não a ouviam mais.

Os Beatles cantavam quando seus lábios se uniram pela primeira vez.

CONTINUA...

_Notinhas inúteis_

**(1) **Okay, alguns vão me chamar de cafona, mas eu amo essa música! Ela é perfeita, e achei que combinaria bem com esse momento dos dois. Saudades do maravilhoso Barry White.

**(2) **Grimns Huauuhauauh, essa é segredo, mas eu conto assim mesmo: meu maior ponto fraco, quando alguém faz carinho em mim nesse lugar eu quase morro. É muito bom (na verdade, a única pessoa que me toca assim é a minha mãezinha linda, adoro o cafuné da mommy )

Huauhahuauhahuahuhuauhauhahuahu!Feliz Natal a todos! Demorei de novo ' Preciso aprender a escrever regularmente, mas é tão difícil!! Além do mais, eu acho que vocês adoram quando eu sumo assim, porque só desse jeito vocês ficam livre das drogas das minhas fics, né? XD Finalmente aconteceu algo entre eles,né? huahuahuauh, eu mesmo já estava me coçando pra escrever o "algo mais" XD

Por favor, me mandem suas opiniões, significam muito pra mim! Ah, uma dica, se liguem no lance das músicas, elas serão importantes nos próximos capítulos.:)

Ah, talvez vocês reparem que , nessa fic, até num mesmo capítulo, eu constantemente mudo o estilo narrativo, às vezes é completamente voltado para a comédia, outras vezes é mais sério ou mais romântico, mas eu faço de propósito mesmo. Eu acho que assim facilita paraque quem lêrealmente perceba a intensidade, o humor ou a seriedade do momento. Mas, por favor, se esse estilo de escrita estiver complicando as coisas, por favor, me avisem, que eu mudo! :)

Eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a todos que lêem, e um obrigado especial a **LÚ, BRAZINHA, MISAO GIRL, REI OWAN, TENIRA, NANA, BULMA-CHAN**, **ANDROMEDA'S SOUL, ANNA-MALFOY, WW, RAÍSSA, MA-CHAN2**(minha esposaXP), **GODDESS OF DEATH GW** (minha ne-chan número 2 XD), **TEREZINHA-FLEUR, SUSU, ARYAM** (minha ne-chan original XD), **NATI, ATHENA SAGARA, LYRA BELACQUA, SERENITTY LE FAY**( a Nitty! XD), **DUO-CHAN MAXWELL, YORU NO YAMI** (minha minu lindinha do coração;), **MYLENY(MYMY), KARIN KAMYA** ( XD ela adora atirar pedras em mim) e **EVELLYN ((desculpa se esqueci de alguém))**por terem deixado seus recadinhos e incentivos, muito obrigado mesmo, gente!

E novamente, um feliz natal para todos, que todos estejam felizes hoje, porque a felicidade atrai bons sentimentos, e é do que mais precisamos em tempos tão difíceis como os que vivemos,né? :)

Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Ossos do ofício são mais dur...

Snack Bar

Capítulo 7:

" Ossos do ofício são mais duros!!"

Heero havia decidido. Assim que chegasse em casa,daria um grande beijo na agora sagrada torradeira, já que sem ela, não teria encontrado Duo. Ponderou seriamente a possibilidade de lustra-la também, mas deixou rapidamente seus pensamentos de lado, voltando à deliciosa e macia, muito macia, realidade que era os lábios do atendente.

Nunca em sua vida poderia ter imaginado algo mais perfeito do que sentir aqueles lábios cheios e macios contra os seus, o corpo do atendente moldado ao seu próprio. Heero podia sentir suas pernas fracas, aliás, todo o seu corpo parecia completamente privado de ossos, e estava bem perto de perder o chão. Era tão bom...! Lentamente, seus lábios se separaram, mas não mais que alguns centímetros. Só então se deram conta que a velha vitrola havia parado de funcionar.

Okay, quem disse que a música fazia falta? Tudo bem que uma boa canção dava ao momento um delicioso ar de conto de fadas, mas definitivamente a falta dela não impediria que, digamos, o conto de fadas acontecesse.

A baixa intensidade da luz conseguiu esconder com perfeição os seus rostos corados, mas suas respirações descompassadas estraçalhavam qualquer dúvida de que aquele beijo fora de tirar o fôlego!E que beijo!

Ainda se mantinham firmemente presos um ao outro, indecisos entre se separarem e se atacarem como adolescentes com sérios problemas hormonais. Duo pareceu pensar mais rápido, pois se afastou lentamente do corpo do japonês, com um sorriso confuso em seu rosto. Algo definitivamente estava ameaçando mergulhar o atendente num doce momento " Oh, nós nos beijamos! Quero mais!", mas teve que se conter. Por sua vontade, se atracaria com aquele executivo maluco e quando os clientes chegassem de manhã, encontrariam algo nada casto sobre o balcão.

- Isso foi...

Heero sentiu uma imensa vontade de se jogar do alto de um prédio ao encontrar uma expressão bem estranha no rosto do atendente. "_Yuy, seu retardado_! _Por que diabos você se apressou tanto?! Agora ele deve estar pensando que você é um pervertido , e além de tudo, louco!", _Heero martirizou-se mentalmente, dando um chute mental no seu lado Bad.

- Ruim? – o japonês arriscou, desejando mais que qualquer coisa que a resposta de Duo fosse diferente.

O modo como Duo o olhou a seguir confirmou ao menos um dos seus medos: ele parecia acha-lo um louco!

- Não, não foi ruim! Foi...simplesmente ...wow! – o atendente parecia encantado demais com o momento, olhando para o nada com um sorriso sonhador, passando os dedos pelos lábios de uma forma extremamente imbecil.

"Wow!" ? Parecia ser algo bom, pelo menos era no que Heero desejava acreditar. Tudo bem que o japonês queria uma resposta do tipo " Isso foi demais! Quero que me beije até amanhecer, seu japonês sexy e incrivelmente atraente!", seguida de um beijo de matar qualquer um sem ar, mas com certeza seria pedir demais. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando o atendente o encarou sorridente, pedindo para que o levasse para casa.

* * *

Uma noite merecida de sono após três dias de gravações era o que qualquer ator desejava. E Quatre Raberba Winner não era diferente. O jovem e consagrado ator árabe apenas desejava cair na sua cama quentinha e apagar. No alto dos seus 21 anos, bonito, dono dos claros olhos azuis mais lindos do mundo, loiro como um anjo, e talentoso. Alguém poderia querer mais?

Já era tarde quando chegara no seu apartamento. No momento, morava no Japão, seu atual trabalho pedia isso, afinal, ser o protagonista de um filme sobre o império japonês pode exigir muitas coisas. Gostava daquele país, tinha inúmeros amigos e familiares na terra do sol nascente. Mas no momento, a parte do Japão que mais amava era sua cama.

Com certeza você já ouviu falar que vida de ator não é fácil, não? Se não, pode acreditar. Após um delicioso e relaxante banho quente, o ator caminhou até a sua cama, como quem segue até a luz no fim do túnel. Mas antes que alcançasse o seu objetivo, o seu celular gritou ruidosamente, fazendo-o desejar queimar o aparelho e jogar as cinzas fora. Com um suspiro, atendeu a ligação, um pouco surpreso com o nome no identificador de chamadas:

- Senhor Peacecraft?

- Ah, boa noite, Quatre, meu jovem! – a voz bondosa soou do outro lado. – Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde, mas eu soube que você estava no Japão e te liguei para te fazer uma proposta!

As famílias Peacecraft e Winner eram grandes amigas, não só nos negócios. Mesmo sendo herdeiro da grande rede de empresas de sua família, Quatre decidira deixar o comando do empório Winner de lado e fazer o que mais gostava: atuar. Seus pais não aprovaram a idéia inicialmente, mas logo que viram o grande talento do seu único filho, se transformaram nos seus maiores incentivadores.

Conhecia o bom Senhor Peacecraft desde criança. Sempre fora um homem bondoso e gentil, que amava sua família acima de tudo. Talvez no meio disso tudo o grande empresário tenha cometido um pequeno erro. Mimara DEMAIS a sua filha mais nova, Relena Peacecraft, transformando-a numa caricatura de Barbie: irritante, patricinha e extremamente apegada à coisas rosas. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, a garota agora se metia à empresária, fundando uma rede japonesa de cosméticos. Quatre nunca entendera o grande sucesso dos seus produtos, mas algo o dizia que havia dedo de pai coruja nisso tudo.

Sorrindo finalmente, Quatre sentou-se em sua cama, levando o celular consigo:

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, senhor Peacecraft! Não nos falamos há muito tempo, não? Como o senhor está? – sempre gentil, o loiro imaginou se Relena ainda não havia enlouquecido seu pobre pai com as suas intermináveis vontades.

- Muito bem, meu jovem! E você?

- Ah, estou muito bem também! – mentiu, desejando mais do que tudo afundar na cama e dormir.

- Que ótimo! Mas, eu tenho que ser rápido. Me diga, Quatre, amanhã você estará ocupado?

O ator pensou por alguns instantes, analisando sua vida extremamente corrida. Sua cabeça terminaria se transformando numa agenda, era o que sua mãe dizia, reclamando por seu filho viver de acordo com seus compromissos, muitas vezes não tendo tempo para ficar com a família ou amigos. Para sua sorte, ou o seu azar, lembrou-se que o seu diretor daria algumas semanas de merecido descanso à toda equipe, enquanto trataria dos direitos autorais de algumas cenas que mostravam monumentos históricos do Japão com o governo do país.

- Na verdade não, senhor Peacecraft. Tenho algumas semanas de folga. Mas, me desculpe perguntar, o que o senhor tem em mente? – um arrepio estranho o alertou que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer, e com certeza arcaria com as conseqüências.

- QUE ÓTIMO!!!!! – Quatre teve que afastar o telefone do rosto, ou o grito do empresário o deixaria surdo – Quatre, deixe-me explicar a minha proposta: você aceitaria participar da gravação de um comercial? Eu garanto que pagarei muito bem!

_"Lá se vão meus dias de folga...". _Sentiu-se tentando a recusar, mas sentia-se no dever de aceitar participar do tal comercial, em respeito à sua amizade com o patriarca da família Peacecraft. Claro que não aceitaria dinheiro nenhum do bondoso homem:

- Oh, senhor Peacecraft, eu me sentiria ofendido por receber dinheiro do senhor, esqueça isso! Eu farei sim o comercial, mas não quero nem ouvir falar em pagamento, ouviu? Considere um favor de um amigo! - Continuou, com sinceridade, imaginando do que se trataria o tal comercial. Deveria ser algo extremamente fantástico para que recebesse uma ligação tão tarde. – Mas, me diga senhor Peacecraft, é um comercial para suas empresas?

A resposta que recebeu da voz orgulhosa do empresário o fez acreditar que o seu infalível "arrepio-lá-vem-problema" estava certo.

- Na verdade não! Será um comercial feito para a empresa da minha filhinha, a Relena's Charm (**1**)! Ah, e o comercial será dirigido por ela!

* * *

- Bom...obrigado pela noite, foi muito divertida! – Duo murmurou enquanto abria a porta de casa, voltando-se com um sorriso todo especial para o rapaz de olhos azuis em seguida.

- Eu é que devo agradecer... – uma sensação estranha indicou ao executivo que o seu lado Bad novamente tentava tomar conta da situação. Se bem que isso poderia ser bom.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, apenas se encarando. Heero passou a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente quando a lembrança do beijo que haviam trocado na lanchonete o assaltou, e desejou ardentemente repetir a dose. O japonês ficou completamente perdido quando Duo se aproximou do seu corpo, arrumando com as mãos a gola da sua camisa, esbarrando em seu pescoço no caminho, provocando arrepios nada pequenos em cada célula pervertida da sua mente.

- Poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes, não acha?

_"Oh, com certeza_!" Heero sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, um tanto desajeitado, é verdade, mas se tentasse responder com palavras, com certeza diria uma besteira.

Um grande sorriso surgiu nos lábios tentadores do atendente, obrigando o executivo piscar algumas vezes para se controlar e não atacar aquela boquinha tão deliciosa. Mas pelo visto, não precisaria se controlar. Duo se aproximara lentamente, deixando seus lábios a milímetros de distância. Deus! Será que o atendente sabia o que estava fazendo com o pobre Heero? O japonês sentiu todo o seu corpo gritar, esquentar, tremer, fraquejar, tudo ao mesmo tempo ! Sua mente pareceu ficar enevoada, e suas mãos voaram até a cintura de Duo, pousando levemente ali.

- Heero!!!!!!! Você está aí!!!

O japonês congelou ao ouvir aquelas vozes. Não poderia ser verdade...

Com uma gargalhada, Duo se afastou, observando o momento em que Jay e Budd cruzavam a rua, sacudindo pequenos chicotes de couro nas mãos.

- Eles são meus vizinhos. – Duo explicou, rindo da expressão confusa de Heero.

Antes que a dupla bizarra o alcançasse, Heero puxou o atendente para um beijo rápido, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Adoraria ficar mais, mas no momento precisava fugir da "legião do couro", ou teria que dar explicações que não tinha.

Chegou ao se carro e rapidamente fugiu dali, deixando para trás um Duo bem zonzo, sorrindo como um bobo. Pôde ouvir os gritos histéricos de Budd e Jay, mas não ligou. Estava ocupado demais tentando guardar o doce dos lábios de Duo na memória.

* * *

Seus olhos correram pelo papel, tentando encontrar algum sentido naquilo tudo. Definitivamente Relena Peacecraft não nascera para ser diretora de cinema. Releu o roteiro do tal comercial mais algumas vezes, tentando não ficar perturbado pela cor rosa-berrante das palavras e pelos pontos finais em forma de pequenos corações.

Aproveitando o grande movimento no set de gravação, comandado aos gritos por Relena e seu amaldiçoado amplificador, Quatre se esgueirou até o pai da garota, sentado a um dos cantos do estúdio. Como se a voz da garota não pudesse quebrar vidraças sem o aparelho, ela tratava de berrar com meio set, reclamando de qualquer coisa, ou mesmo reclamando do calor do Japão naquela época:

- EI, VOCÊ!!!!!!! POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO TANTO CALOR?! EU NÃO ESTOU USANDO MAQUIAGEM A PROVA DE SUOR, SABIA?!!!!! – Quatre pôde ouvi-la praticamente ensurdecer uma pobre criança que passava por ali, provavelmente filha de algum dos funcionários. O garotinho aparentemente enlouquecera com os milhares de watts de potência jogados contra seus ouvidos, pois saiu gritando por todos os lados, até dar de cara com uma parede e cair completamente desorientado no chão, sendo socorrido por uma mulher que parecia ser sua mãe.

- "Quem teve a maldita idéia de dar essa coisa pra ela?" – era o que todos, inclusive Quatre, se perguntavam, cada um imaginando uma forma diferente e extremamente dolorosa de torturar a irritante diretora.

Assim que alcançou o bondoso homem, sorriu um pouco sem graça, sem saber por onde começar:

- Senhor Peacecraft...bom...sobre o roteiro...o senhor não acharia melhor se... – Quatre sentiu-se imensamente aliviado quando o empresário poupou-o de dizer que aquele roteiro estava uma droga

- Eu sei, meu jovem, a minha filhinha não é uma boa roteirista.

Quatre teve que concordar, tremendo ligeiramente ao lembrar-se que, segundo o roteiro escrito por Relena, ele teria que se vestir com uma fantasia ridícula de embalagem de cosmético e enumerar as inúmeras (e inexistentes, na sua opinião) qualidades da linha de produtos da Relena's Charm.

O ator suspirou aliviado quando o empresário pegou seu celular, trocando algumas palavras entusiasmadas com alguém, antes de voltar-se com um sorriso:

- Precisamos de alguém que compreenda os pensamentos do nosso público alvo para reescrever o roteiro! Ele virá hoje! É o psicólogo da nossa família, Trowa Barton.

Quatre não soube porque diabos ficou completamente arrepiado com a menção daquele nome. Nunca ouvira falar de tal psicólogo, mas algo insistia em causar-lhe sensações estranhas quanto àquela pessoa que nem ao menos conhecia.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois todos no estúdio tiveram suas atenções voltadas para uma nova e enlouquecida figura que invadira o local, saltando pelos cantos carregando algo que parecia ser um pequeno saco de batatas em uma das mãos.

Ao lado de Quatre, o senhor Peacecraft escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, abafando um gemido quando Zechs, seu filho mais velho, veio correndo até ele, rindo de um jeito desengonçado.

A beleza realmente era comum naquela família. O patriarca, apesar da idade um pouco avançada, era um homem charmoso, de porte altivo. A própria Relena seria considerada por Quatre um belo exemplar de mulher, se não fosse é claro o constante desejo de todos, inclusive seu, de estrangular a maldita. Mas Zechs superava o resto da sua família. Herdara os cabelos loiros de sua mãe, longos e brilhantes. Os seus olhos azuis eram perfeitas jóias cravadas no rosto bonito e másculo, sem se falar do seu corpo digno de um deus.

Quatre e o primogênito Peacecraft sempre foram bons amigos, mas o ator reparava agora, que ele estava agindo um tanto...estranhamente. O olhar de Quatre chegou ao curioso objeto nas mãos de Zechs. Percebia agora que não era um velho saco de batatas, muito embora estivesse bem próximo de um. Na verdade, era uma boneca bizarra, com olhos grandes e cabelo de palha seca, com a boca costurada com lã grosseira.

- Ah! Quatre! Que bom ver você! – Zechs saltou até Quatre, sacudindo a boneca-monstro numa das mãos – Diz "Oi" pro Quatre, Xeppa! (**2**)

O ator sorriu, exasperado, quando o outro rapaz sacudiu os bracinhos da boneca, dizendo ele próprio um "oi" pelo cantinho da boca.

-Han...é bom ver você também, Zechs!

Mas Zechs não estava mais ali. Quatre apenas viu de relance os cabelos loiros desaparecerem pela porta que levava ao hall do hotel onde estavam hospedados, e também onde ficava o estúdio:

- Desde que viajamos pra África em férias este ano ele não larga aquela boneca vodu! E ele tem feito coisas assustadoras de noite, sempre encontramos objetos estranhos no quarto dele, como cachimbos africanos e ovos velhos. – o empresário lamentou, voltando a esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

Quatre apenas sorriu, batendo de leve no ombro do milionário, quando Relena passou correndo por eles, seguindo seu irmão bicho-grilo:

- ZECHS! ESPERE JÁ! NÃO ESQUEÇA DO NOSSO TRATO!

* * *

Heero saltou do seu carro com um enorme sorriso perverso brincando em seus lábios. A porta automática da lanchonete se abriu normalmente para a sua passagem. Antes de sair de casa, deixara sua gravata propositalmente desalinhada, afinal, não era bobo nem nada e adoraria ficar sob os cuidados das mãozinhas habilidosas de Duo. Se bem que preferia aquelas mãozinhas cuidando de uma parte bem mais sensível do seu corpo...

E lá estava ele, muito mais lindo do que Heero se lembrava.Era sempre assim a cada vez que encontrava o outro rapaz: o executivo sempre tinha a impressão de que sua beleza aumentava a cada dia. O atendente lançou-lhe um sorriso especial ao terminar de atender mais um cliente, chamando-o com o dedo.

Uhhhhh! Aquilo sim fora um golpe baixo! Heero engoliu em seco, sentindo sua pobre mente pervertida trabalhar a toda. Logo seus olhos ganharam uma deliciosa ilusão, onde Duo estava coberto de mel e o chamava para ajuda-lo a se limpar...e Heero adorava mel!

Respirou fundo e tentou voltar à realidade, correndo até o balcão:

- Bom dia, Duo! – assim que se sentou, o executivo fez questão de estufar o peito, deixando em evidência a gravata completamente desarrumada. Estava ficando viciado nos cuidados de Duo, mesmo que simples como aquele.

- Bom dia, senhor! Em que posso ajudá-lo hoje? – se apoiando no balcão, Duo assumiu uma pose extremamente provocadora aos olhos de Heero, girando a ponta da trança entre os dedos.

"_ Heero! Vamos, não se esqueça do que você ensaiou em casa! Não diga nenhuma besteira!_" . Tentando organizar as palavras certas, Heero sentiu-se estranho, como se algo dentro dele tomasse as rédeas da situação. E sabia bem o que, ou melhor, _quem _era:

- Como pode me ajudar? Você me ajudaria muito se deixasse eu te beijar agora....ah, e um copo do seu café também cairia bem!

De repente aquela estória de dupla personalidade poderia até ser legal, afinal, a gargalhada melodiosa que o ataque do Bad Heero havia arrancado de Duo era certamente motivo de orgulho para o japonês:

- Desculpe-me, senhor, o seu primeiro pedido não consta no nosso cardápio, vê?- sorrindo marotamente, Duo apontou por sobre o próprio ombro, indicando um grande painel enumerando os serviços da lanchonete.

- O que é realmente uma pena... – Heero gemeu, fingindo um suspiro, para o divertimento de Duo.

- Mas eu posso servi-lo com um bom copo de café! – o atendente confidenciou, sorrindo ao passar a ponta de sua trança por sobre os lábios sorridentes do executivo.

- Só isso? – o japonês logo tratou de colocar um biquinho nos lábios, fazendo birra.

- Isso mesmo, senhor, só o café...pelo menos no horário de trabalho! – e com uma piscadela, Duo estendeu as mãos, pondo em ordem o nó da gravata de Heero, que mais parecia ter sido feito por um bebê.

* * *

Mais do que tranqüilizado por não precisar seguir a direção de Relena, pelo menos por enquanto, já que o pai da garota a havia convencido, há muito custo, a deixar o roteiro passar pelas mãos do tal psicólogo antes, Quatre decidiu que assim que tudo aquilo acabasse, pensaria em férias. Sentia seu estômago reclamar, não havia comido nada naquele dia, tudo por culpa das exigências imbecis de Relena, que o obrigou a comparecer ao estúdio antes do amanhecer.

Pelo menos, ao contrário de sua irritante filha, o senhor Peacecraft pensava nas pessoas que estavam envolvidas com o projeto. O empresário providenciara uma parte particular do hotel em que hospedara toda a equipe para as refeições.

Ao passar pela porta, Quatre foi puxado por um dos produtores para um pequeno grupo a um canto, que aparentemente se divertia muito com alguma coisa. Uma foto foi empurrada em suas mãos, e quando realmente prestou atenção no que havia ali, teve que cobrir a boca com as mãos para não rir como um idiota. O pequeno grupo explodiu em risadas quando Quatre gargalhou insanamente, apoiando-se numa parede para não beijar o chão com a foto ridícula.

As risadas pararam no mesmo instante em que o senhor Peacecraft apareceu no hall, sendo substituídas por incontáveis acessos de tosse, enquanto cada um seguia para um canto, alguns assobiando e outros apenas olhando para o chão. Quatre rapidamente tratou de enfiar a foto num dos bolsos, tentando engolir o riso. A expressão assustada do empresário o surpreendeu, e sem mais nem menos, novamente estava sendo puxado, desta vez em direção ao elevador:

- Quatre, meu jovem, uma vez você interpretou um padre num dos seus filmes, não é verdade? – praticamente jogando o loiro dentro do elevador, o empresário acionou o botão do sétimo andar, encarando-o ansioso.

- É verdade....mas por que a pergunta, senhor Peacecraft?

O homem, que aparentava estar a beira de um colapso nervoso, pareceu não o ouvir, novamente o puxando quando a porta do elevador se abriu, desta vez o guiando para algum lugar do luxuoso corredor. Quatre pegou-se imaginando se Relena havia surtado por causa de um "grave" problema, como uma ponta dupla em seu cabelo. Novamente suas palavras foram parcialmente ignoradas pelo milionário:

- Você ainda lembra do texto dessa personagem?! – agora sim Quatre estava assustado. O rosto geralmente bondoso do empresário agora mais parecia com uma imitação perfeita de um zumbi.

- Sim, eu lembro, mas ainda não entendi o porq...

O homem-zumbi o parou diante de um dos quartos, o 666. Quando a porta foi aberta, ambos se assustaram quando uma galinha preta extremamente magricela passou correndo por seus pés, cacarejando pelos corredores.

Mas nada assustou mais o árabe do que quem viu naquele quarto. A primeira impressão que teve foi de que uma banana gigante particularmente estragada estava sobre a enorme cama no centro do quarto, mas olhando melhor, percebeu que a tal banana era Zechs. Mas ele estava diferente...

- Nossa! O que houve com ele? Por que o rosto dele está assim? – Quatre recuou um passo, encarando o rosto do loiro, que ganhara um tom esverdeado, e estava repleto de cortes e ferimentos extremamente feios. Sua cabeça funcionou rápido e logo entendeu tudo. Meu Deus! Ou Zechs entrara em estado de decomposição, ou estava completamente possuído! E a segunda alternativa lhe pareceu bem mais aceitável, levando em conta a mania do rapaz de longos cabelos de "brincar" com rituais vodus nas horas livres.

- Ah, isso? Bom...é que a Relena testou os produtos de sua nova linha facial nele... – o empresário esclareceu calmamente, um tom orgulhoso ganhando a sua voz pelo "crescimento empresarial" de sua filhinha.

Oh, aquilo fazia sentido. Quatre suspirou mais aliviado, mas um gato preto jogado por sobre suas cabeças garantiu que algo não estava bem. Reparando melhor no jovem sobre a cama, que agora agourava uma musiquinha qualquer numa voz infantil, percebeu que este estava firmemente preso contra a cabeceira da cama com correias largas, pelos pulsos:

- E porque ele está preso?

- Para que não fugisse quando tivesse que experimentar os produtos...- desta vez o milionário revirou os olhos, encarando o chão distraidamente, analisando os diversos diagramas africanos e círculos de umbanda desenhados por todos os lados.

Onde Quatre fora se meter?!! Se algum dia dissessem-no que estaria enfiado num quarto de hotel com um loiro burro endemoniado e um multimilionário mundial, com certeza não acreditaria.

- Mas, por que o senhor me trouxe aqui, senhor Peacecraft?

Quando seus olhos procuraram o empresário, não o encontraram. Completamente aturdido, percebeu o homem já na porta, acenando com um sorriso nervoso:

- Boa sorte, Quatre! Você vai precisar disso aqui! - O empresário lançou pelo ar uma enorme bíblia, atingindo em cheio a cabeça do pobre Quatre, que caiu de costas no chão, vendo o mundo girar ao seu redor – É só fingir que é um padre e fazer o meu filho acreditar nisso!

A porta foi fechada, e o árabe pôde ouvir o barulho da chave girando, trancando-o ali com a personificação loira do diabo. Quatre se ergueu com muito esforço, tentando mandar embora as estrelas que dançavam diante dos seus olhos. Um calafrio desagradável o alertou para Zechs, que seguia todos os seus movimentos com o olhar mais assustador que já encontrara.

Os olhos do ator correram desesperados todo o quarto, a procura de algo para se defender. Encontrou o que queria na pequena mesinha de centro do lugar. Assobiando, andou discretamente até o móvel, ainda sendo observado por Zechs. Quatre suspirou aliviado ao alcançar sua salvação: uma enorme tesoura deixada sobre a mesinha. Gemendo baixinho, encarou o teto de madeira corrida, fazendo o sinal da cruz (**3**), completamente trêmulo :

- Que Deus me perdoe, mas se alguma coisa nesse quarto começar a flutuar, eu vou capar aquele desgraçado! – murmurou baixinho, apertando a tesoura entre as mãos.

Voltando a assobiar, e escondendo a tesoura atrás das costas, o ator caminhou até a bíblia largada no chão, tratando de agarra-la com todas as suas forças antes de se postar diante da cama de Zechs, com um sorriso forçado no rosto:

- Oi, Zechs! Como você est...

- Não enche meu saco, seu ator de feira oxigenado!! – Quatre girou a tesoura entre os dedos, mortalmente tentado a fazer algum uso dela quando Zechs se esticou na cama, gritando a pelos pulmões, enquanto seu dedo médio se erguia num cumprimento nada educado.

Definitivamente Zechs; ou o demônio dentro dele; não sabia onde estava se metendo. Observou atentamente quando Quatre retirou um papel do bolso, desdobrando-o lentamente com um sorriso sádico estampado no rosto angelical:

- Você pediu por isso...

Os olhos demoníacos de Zechs se arregalaram com a visão mais aterrorizante de toda a sua vida. Era uma foto. Mas não uma foto qualquer. Nela, pôde reconhecer a sua irmã, Relena. Isso já seria bastante assustador pra qualquer um, mas um detalhe tornava tudo ainda pior. Na imagem, ela aparecia vestida com enormes ceroulas de bolinhas vermelhas, tendo o rosto coberto por uma gosma esverdeada e com os cabelos amarrados em rolinhos de papelão, num conjunto maligno! Era crueldade demais para uma só pessoa!!!!

Quatre sorria satisfeito observando o pânico evidente no rosto deformado do loiro, imaginando que, se algum dia deixasse de ser ator, poderia virar um exorcista profissional só por causa daquela foto infernal!

A porta do quarto foi aberta, e um vulto cor-de-rosa e extremamente revoltado voou para dentro, escandalizado:

- MAS QUE GRITARIA É ESSA?! UMA DAMA NÃO PODE TER MAIS UM MERECIDO MOMENTO DE SILÊNCIO?!!!!

Relena praticamente havia arrombado a porta, e deixado-os surdos com seus gritos em alta - freqüência! Com certeza um pobre amplificador seria destruído mais tarde. Mas algo muito pior que isso alertou o jovem ator. À sua frente, Zechs ficava ainda mais esverdeado, claramente nauseado com a perturbadora visão de Relena vestida com ceroulas perturbadoras.

O árabe só teve tempo de se jogar no chão, desviando do enorme jato de vômito que ganhou um destino bem menos desagradável. Relena, coberta pela gosma verde, saiu porta à fora gritando histericamente, enquanto Zechs contorcia-se de rir sobre a cama. Aproveitando sua oportunidade, Quatre agarrou a enorme bíblia, atingindo o topo da cabeça do endemoniado loiro.

- Isso! – batendo palmas, o ator observou orgulhoso o agora desmaiado e (temporariamente) livre de malfazejos Zechs Peacecraft.

Mas outra pessoa não teve tanta sorte. Escandalizada e mal-cheirosa, Relena encontrou seu pai no corredor, e logo estava gritando com o pobre homem:

- PAPAI!!!!!!! OLHA O QUE O ZECHS FEZ COMIGO!!!!!!

O empresário encarou, incrédulo, a gosma nojenta cobrindo todo o corpo da sua filha. Umadesagrdável bolase formou em seu estômago, revirando tudo o que havia acabado de comer no café da manhã,e....

A irritante patricinha apenas pôde fechar os olhos ao receber sobre si o café da manhã do seu pai em sua forma mais líquida e asquerosa.

* * *

Quatre abandonou o quarto com um grande sorriso no rosto, esfregando as mãos num claro sinal de alívio. Esbarrou em alguém próximo à porta do quarto de Zechs, mas a grande satisfação por ter sobrevivido a um maldito encontro com um demônio vodu o impediu de prestar atenção à sua frente. Apenas se desculpara, seguindo seu caminho. Não percebera o par de olhos verdes que o seguiram até o momento em que entrou no elevador, cantarolando alguma sinfonia manjada.

Parado à porta do quarto 666, Trowa Barton desejava ardentemente conhecer o mais estranho e bonito exorcista que já vira. Estava com sorte, porque pelo visto, aquele jovem mais parecido com um anjo não usava um colarinho branco...

CONTINUA....

(**1**) Hauhuahuaahuuha, esse nome não tem sentido algum, como se a baranga de ceroulas tivesse algum charme ..mas já que a empresa é dela, ela tem o direito de criar ilusões XD

(**2**) Ahhhh, esse é o mesmo nome da bonequinha vodu da Lilo, do filme Lilo & Stitch (eu adoro esse filme XD). Só não sei se eu escrevi certo XP

(**3**) Eu resolvi deixar o Quatre católico nessa fic, porque nesse capítulo e nos capítulos futuros, isso será preciso XD

_Diretamente do hospício: as notas do autor_

OO Estou impressionado com a falta de senso desse capítulo! Ah, meu Deus, eu estou pior!!!!!! Acho melhor tomar direitinho os remédios que o Doutor D.Mente passou, porque minha capacidade de escrever besteiras está aumentando assustadoramente! o.o''''

Eu sei, ficou completamente sem sentido! Mas isso não me preocupa, tudo o que eu escrevo é sem sentido mesmo n.n' Tipo, eu tentei nesse capítulo me concentrar um pouco no núcleo 3x4 e japonês da história, pq eu só estava dando atenção ao Hee-chan e ao Duo Bom, eu tb queria muito aprontar com a Relena XD Vocês acham que eu fui mau com ela? Ahuhauhahuauhahuahu, não, né?XD O pior ainda está por vir! Muhahahahahahah! E o que acharam do Zechs metido com vodu? XD Muito bobo, né? XP Acho que vai ter gente querendo me matar por ter feito isso com ele...XD Ah, e espero que nao tenham se assustado muito com o Quatre falando aquelas coisas ("inutlizar" o Zechs) XD foi só por causa do desespero!ahauhahahauhah

Bom, é isso ;) O 3x4 que eu amo está chegando XD

Obrigado por lerem! (se é que alguém ainda lê isso o.o) E, mais uma vez, agradeço muito pelos comentários, sempre me deixam muito feliz XD

Beijão, e até a próxima!


	8. Capítulo 8: Tudo é relativo!

Snack Bar

Capítulo 8:

" Tudo é relativo!"

Definitivamente, um dos maiores defeitos do ser humano é a distração. E a distração é infinitamente pior quando se deixa passar um pequeno detalhe que com certeza poderia fazer a diferença depois. E Quatre aparentemente não ligava para as conseqüências de sua total distração ao entrar no elevador. E o pior: o "pequeno detalhe" que ele nem sequer percebera era capaz de causar um orgasmo com apenas um olhar, até mesmo nos mais distraídos. Trowa Barton, o jovem, moreno, lindo, másculo, deliciosamente alto (...) e conceituado psicólogo dos ricos e famosos de todo o Japão, e até de outras partes do mundo, estava ainda parado diante do quarto 666, tentando colocar seus hormônios momentaneamente descontrolados em qualquer estado que não o fizesse saltar sobre o anjo loiro que a pouco passara ao seu lado, deixando-o extremamente tentado a tom�-lo nos braços e fazer coisas nada angelicais contra o chão do corredor.

Ow! O que estava fazendo parado, afinal! Seu milagre loiro estava indo embora! Com algum esforço, Trowa obrigou-se a deixar de lado seus pensamentos pecaminosos e acordar para a realidade. Precisava, e deveria conhecer aquele anjo.Estalando os dedos rapidamente, o psicólogo colocou o seu sorriso mais sensual nos lábios antes de correr em direção ao elevador:

- Segura a porta! – gritando o mais alto que pôde, nem ligou para os muxoxos e xingamentos nada lisonjeiros vindos dos ocupantes dos demais quartos.

Aquilo pareceu funcionar, pois Quatre finalmente percebera a sua existência, acionando imediatamente o botão de cancelamento no painel do elevador. As portas metálicas pararam de se mover, e o ator esperou que o próximo ocupante do elevador, que pelo grito imaginava ser um cantor de ópera, chegasse logo. Aquela voz...não sabia bem porque, mas seu corpo tremera instintivamente quando o grito ensurdecedor chamou sua atenção.

Suspirando aliviado, o psicólogo apressou ainda mais o passo, ansioso ao extremo por ficar sozinho com o delicioso loiro num pequeno cubículo fechado repleto de espelhos por todos os lados. Com certeza um elevador poderia se tornar algo completamente cômodo e excitante se tratando de certos "usos".

Mas certamente o pobre Trowa nunca estaria preparado para o que seus olhos verdes encontraram ao correrem pelo elevador. Um sorriso. Um simples sorriso agitou até o último dos seus pervertidos hormônios e também seus neurônios. Encantado demais com o mais belo sorriso que já vira em toda a sua vida, Trowa simplesmente esquecera de comandar seu corpo para que este parasse de correr. Retribuindo debilmente o sorriso, o moreno acenou freneticamente sob o olhar agora curioso de Quatre. Parece que a distração é contagiosa e...perigosa.

Dentro do elevador, Quatre gemeu dolorosamente quando o belo psicólogo passou correndo por ele, até encontrar uma parede nada delicada a sua frente. Colocando a cabeça para fora do elevador, o loiro teve que conter uma risada. Trowa ainda se mantinha com a cara colada na parede, murmurando algo próximo de palavrões abafados:

- Você está bem? – Não conseguindo conter o divertimento em sua voz, Quatre se aproximou, parando a alguns metros do acidentado psicólogo.

Okay, pelo menos agora Trowa poderia sentir-se orgulhoso pelo sorriso que sabia estar desenhado nos lábios suculentos do seu anjo. Abafando um gemido entre os dentes ao desgrudar o rosto dolorido da parede, o psicólogo apalpou discretamente o nariz, verificando se havia quebrado algo.

- Oh, sim, estou. – Trowa tentou sorrir , mas a pancada na cara aparentemente havia colocado seus músculos em greve. O máximo que conseguiu foi inclinar os lábios numa careta de dor. – É que essa parede carpetada está particularmente perfumada, então me aproximei pra verificar melhor...

Mas que diabos de desculpa era aquela! Em sua cabeça, um enorme letreiro com os dizeres "Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA!" insistia em piscar. Como esperava, o ator pareceu não engolir aquilo, mas o sorriso doce que apareceu em seus lábios deu a Trowa a certeza de que a calamidade de sua desculpa não fora de todo ruim.

- Que bom. Mas...você pediu para parar a porta, certo?

Quatre se sentia estranho. Uma parte insana da sua mente o mandava simplesmente se jogar nos braços daquele desconhecido e fazer coisas que não existiram nem nos roteiros dos filmes mais pornográficos do mundo, e a outra parte...instigava-o a fazer a mesma coisa! Quando se transformara em alguém com problema de instabilidade hormonal?

- Isso mesmo. Eu sou Trowa Barton, é um prazer. – aliviado por seus músculos faciais terem voltado a responder, o moreno logo tratou de lançar um sorriso cheio de significados (nada castos) ao seu belo anjo, além de sua mão, num cumprimento educado.

Aquilo sim fez com que Quatre tremesse! Aquele nome de novo! O mesmo que o fazia tremer somente com sua menção...e agora não tinha dúvidas que as razões para sentir-se quente somente com aquele nome eram muitas, afinal, o seu dono definitivamente era capaz de fazer até uma montanha tremer.

Enquanto aguardava uma resposta do belo ator, Trowa acompanhava atentamente todas as mudanças em seus olhos. Uma das maiores vantagens de trabalhar como psicólogo é saber reconhecer cada uma das emoções e todos os comportamentos humanos. E pela rápida análise do brilho levemente febril nos olhos azuis mais lindos que poderia algum dia encontrar, descobriu que não era o único a ter pensamentos impróprios.

Quando a mão macia de Quatre encostou na sua, o irritante letreiro mental foi substituído por um bem maior e mais chamativo: "Sortudo, sortudo, SORTUDO!"

* * *

Mesmo a contragosto, Heero teve que se afastar do balcão para que Duo pudesse atender os outros clientes da lanchonete, afinal , as constantes indiretas e insinuações do seu lado Bad estavam desconcentrando o atendente. Mas do que adiantaria ter um lado malvado se não poderia se aproveitar dele? E Heero achou um ótimo meio de ser compensado pelo afastamento temporário:

- Um beijo. –apoiando-se no balcão, Heero murmurou, resoluto, já curvando os lábios num leve biquinho.

- Heero! Eu já te disse... – Mesmo tentando parecer irritado, Duo não conseguiu esconder o sorriso maroto ao imaginar a confusão em que se meteria se fosse pego aos beijos com um dos seus clientes.

- Se quiser que eu pare, vai ter que fazer. – Heero sorriu consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos para desta vez entreabrir os lábios maldosamente.

- Você vai me pagar por isso depois, seu japonês maluco... – derrotado, Duo também resolveu que poderia tirar proveito, se aquele era o jogo.

Espiando furtivamente ao redor, o atendente sorriu antes de puxar Heero pela gola de sua camisa, tomando seus lábios lentamente. Ouviu o executivo suspirar, entreabrindo ainda mais os lábios macios.

HÁ! Agora Duo via a chance perfeita para a sua vingança! Antes que o japonês pudesse corresponder ao beijo, se afastou, sorrindo brilhantemente. Alguém pareceu ficar bem insatisfeito com isso. Heero continuava de olhos fechados, e sua língua ainda procurava a boca do atendente, completamente esquecida.

- Heero?

- Hum...só mais um pouquinho... – Heero gemeu dolorosamente, sentindo sua calça já apertada por causa de um simples beijo. Mas se tratando de um beijo de Duo...aquilo era completamente normal!

- Nada disso! Se você for um bom garoto e me obedecer, eu te dou um "presentinho" mais tarde...

Um presente! Se a sua perversão não reagisse a isso, com certeza seu lado Bad estaria morto e enterrado:

- Hum...e por acaso as suas calças estão servindo de embrulho para este "presente"?

Na mesma hora foi enxotado por um Duo completamente corado e exasperado para um dos cantos da lanchonete.

Sentado numa das últimas mesas, Heero observou atentamente todos os movimentos do rapaz de olhos violetas. Cada sorriso gentil, risada, comentário, sugestão de pedidos...Heero ainda não acreditava que tivera tanta sorte. Conhecera a perfeição nos olhos mais encantadores de todo o universo, e não gostaria nem um pouco de algum dia não poder ver aquele brilho peculiar que sempre o deixava sem chão.

Sua vida era bem confusa, era verdade, mas no meio de toda a loucura dos seus dias, uma bênção viera para lev�-lo a uma loucura ainda maior, mas completamente diferente e maravilhosa. Sim, Duo o deixava louco apenas com um sorriso. O transformava em um animal apenas com um olhar. Fazia-o feliz a cada palavra. E o levava ao céu com apenas um beijo. Agora o executivo percebia o quanto a sua vida era estranha antes de Duo. Mas depois dele...viver nunca pareceu tão perfeito!

Permaneceu mergulhado em pensamentos por algum tempo, sorrindo como um bobo. Não percebeu quando Duo se aproximou sorridente, apenas atentando para a sua chegada ao ter um beijo roubado pelos lábios marotos do atendente.

- Meu expediente já terminou, Heero...

Ainda atordoado, Heero piscou algumas vezes, tendo a certeza de que realmente estar ao lado do seu Duo era tudo o que queria. O atendente pareceu não entender o sorriso misterioso desenhado no rosto de Heero, que parecia estar bem longe dali. E entendeu menos ainda quando o japonês tomou sua mão, acariciando-a com veneração. Mas, mesmo que repentino, aquele doce carinho foi muito bem-vindo.

- Então, acho melhor irmos, não? – Ignorando o olhar dos poucos clientes que agora estavam na lanchonete, Heero beijou suavemente a mão macia do atendente, deliciado com a textura de sua pele.

- Sim...vamos...

* * *

Que maldito retardado estaria brincando com a sua campainha àquela hora da manhã! Será que só porque Wuffei era chinês que tinha de ficar aturando aquilo!

Se havia uma coisa que Wuffei odiava, e odiava mesmo, era ser acordado pelos outros. Esse era um motivo bem plausível para um assassinato com requintes de maldade e carnificina, e com direito a partes vitais decapitadas por sua katana nova. Quando o primeiro toque estridente da campainha soou por toda a casa, o chinês apenas tentou ignorar; " _Tomara que vá embora logo..._". O segundo toque veio em seguida, mais demorado; " _Se não parar agora..." _. Mas o terceiro toque conseguiu explodir completamente sua irritação.

Levantou-se pesaroso, ignorando o frio que passava pelo seu corpo vestido apenas pela parte de baixo do seu pijama. Ah, alguém iria morrer! Deixando de lado também os seus cabelos negros que jaziam soltos sobre seus ombros, Wuffei agarrou a afiadíssima katana que ganhara do seu avô no último aniversário, girando-a entre os dedos. O caminho até a porta só fez o seu desejo por morte aumentar, porque a campainha ainda soava continuamente, agredindo sua audição recém-desperta.

Estreitando os olhos, o chinês abriu a porta rapidamente, apontando ameaçadoramente a espada para o desgraçado que ousara atrapalhar o sono de Kung-Love, o maior conhecedor de sentimentos - e de artes marciais e pintura, nas horas vagas – da cidade. Mas quem encontrou parado a sua porta o surpreendeu, fazendo com que baixasse a lâmina que estava a poucos milímetros do pescoço de Treize:

- O que você faz aqui? – revirando os olhos, Wuffei puxou o moreno para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Treize parecia estar à beira de um ataque psicótico, pois seus olhos famintos rapidamente varreram o corpo esguio de Wuffei, se demorando nos músculos definidos e na barriga durinha. Com certeza era uma visão que animaria qualquer um, literalmente. O chinês era um pouco mais baixo que ele próprio, tinha os olhos negros e ferinos como o fundo de um lago, e seus cabelos lisos e escuros eram o toque perfeito para realçar mais ainda a beleza oriental e exótica que tanto atormentava Treize.

- Eu...vim trazer isso! – Momentaneamente recuperado da sessão "seca-tanquinho", o moreno estendeu, um tanto hesitante, um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Golpe baixo. Sim, aquele havia sido um golpe baixo. Os olhos negros do chinês pousaram, incrédulos, sobre as lindas rosas, vermelhas como o sangue. Oh, droga! Sentia seu coração amolecer instantaneamente, e um sorriso maravilhado surgir em seus lábios. Treize com certeza era um romântico sem causa. E o pior (ou melhor): Wuffei também era um, irrecuperável.

- Você veio aqui...só para traze-las pra mim? – suas mãos trêmulas chegaram ao arranjo, pegando-o delicadamente.

- Isso mesmo...

Okay, talvez não fosse uma completa verdade. Treize bem que queria ganhar ao menos um beijo do chinês, para reavivar a lembrança dos que trocaram na noite anterior, e que não o haviam deixado dormir . Fora uma completa surpresa descobrir que estava se apaixonando por aquele chinês birrento, mas se essa era a verdade, faria de tudo para que o seu deus oriental sentisse o mesmo.

- Eu...obrigado, Treize... –seus olhos ainda estavam perdidos por entre as pétalas delicadas, e com certeza poderia dizer que aquele maldito cara o havia fisgado de jeito.

- Não precisa agradecer. Agora, acho melhor eu ir... – suspirando, Treize deu uma última olhada em seu monumento nipônico. Parecia uma linda obra de arte. As pétalas vermelhas em contraste com a pele dourada, sob o olhar encantado do lindo chinês. E Treize sentia-se mais do que feliz por saber que havia sido o autor daquele lindo quadro. Mas um beijinho de agradecimento não faria mal, faria?

- Espera! Você...quer tomar café comigo?

Alguém estava com sorte naquele dia! Treize por pouco não saltou no ar, gritando como uma criança feliz. Com um enorme esforço, conseguiu sorrir levemente, concordando imediatamente em participar do que com certeza seria uma das melhores refeições da sua vida. Principalmente se o prato principal fosse "Wuffei à moda da casa".

* * *

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Quatre e Trowa sabiam mais um do outro do que imaginavam ser possível.

Trowa sabia há algum tempo que estava diante do famoso Quatre Winner, um dos maiores e mais jovens atores da atualidade, afinal, conhecia os seus filmes. Mas como fã, o que mais desejava era ver ao vivo uma de suas cenas preferidas, onde o loirinho aparecia vestindo apenas uma cueca negra, minúscula o bastante para gerar idéias nada educadas em sua mente. Se bem que seria melhor que a cuequinha desse lugar a algo bem mais...invisível. Ah! Desejava ver o ator completamente pelado, e de preferência, gemendo sob o seu corpo. Essa era a mais pura e excitante verdade!

O árabe sentia-se estranhamente carente perto de Trowa. Quando soube que o moreno era psicólogo, se recriminou mentalmente por não ter seguido o exemplo de várias outras pessoas do seu ramo, e entrado em choque ou depressão por nada especial, pois assim teria um bom motivo para visitar o escritório de Trowa bem antes. Mas o importante, e desconcertante, era a proximidade que mantinham no elevador. Por diversas vezes, o ator achou que Trowa fosse o imprensar contra a parede de metal do cubículo, devido às aproximações repentinas por algum motivo banal, mas que infelizmente nunca davam em nada. Estava muito envergonhado na verdade, mas o seu desejo por sentir aquele corpo forte contra o seu suprimia qualquer vergonha.

Continuavam conversando a caminho dos estúdios. De longe já podiam ouvir os gritos de Relena aumentados pelo amplificador. Aparentemente a garota já havia superado o grotesco banho esverdeado de há pouco, e voltara mais irritante do que nunca ao seu posto de diretora. Mas nem mesmo isso foi capaz de fazer com que a leveza do ar que Quatre e Trowa compartilhavam se dispersasse. Falavam sobre nada em especial, e sorriam como velhos conhecidos.

Constantemente esbarravam um no outro enquanto caminhavam, talvez não totalmente de propósito, mas algo parecia atrair seus corpos de uma forma irresistível, e Trowa parecia decidido a ceder. Com um sorriso, procurou a mão de Quatre com a sua, envolvendo-a com cuidado.

Ohhhhhh! Por que Trowa estava fazendo aquilo! Por acaso queria mat�-lo? Com os olhos levemente arregalados, Quatre baixou a cabeça, sentindo todo o seu rosto corar. Para dizer a verdade, o que o incomodava não era o contato em si, afinal era maravilhoso sentir a grande mão de Trowa sobre a sua, causando arrepios de antecipação; o que realmente estava tirando-o do sério era sentir que queria bem mais que aquilo! O que dera no ator? Haviam acabado de se conhecer, e tudo o que queria era ser beijado pelo moreno. Nunca havia sido beijado. Sempre dissera a si mesmo que guardaria o seu primeiro beijo para alguém especial. Não sabia se estava certo, ou se estava louco, mas Trowa era especial. Muito. Hesitante, o ator se inclinou levemente, se apoiando com cuidado no corpo maior.

Um sorriso leve se desenhou nos lábios do psicólogo. Não poderia desejar momentos melhores como os que viviam agora. Suspirando, fez com que Quatre parasse de andar, e o encarasse nos olhos:

- Quatre... eu quero muito fazer uma coisa, mas não sei se você me permite.

Sim, sim, sim! Era tudo o que Quatre queria! Se essa "coisa" fosse um beijo, desejava-a mais do que tudo!

- Eu...tudo bem...

Mesmo sentindo-se idiota por parecer tão fácil, fechou os olhos, dando passagem a qualquer desejo do psicólogo.

O moreno engoliu em seco, passando a língua pelos lábios ressecados de ansiedade. Estavam tão próximos...praticamente podia beber a respiração quente do ator. Sim...era o que mais queria no momento. Fechando os olhos como Quatre fizera, aproximou os seus rostos com veneração, desejando ao máximo sentir os lábios macios sob os seus.

- TROWA!TROWA! VENHA JÁ AQUI! VOCÊ TEM QUE VER O ROTEIRO!

Se raiva matasse, Relena estaria morta há muito tempo. O grito estridente amplificado pela tecnologia, vindo dos sets de filmagem, chegou aos seus ouvidos, causando uma tontura momentânea. A caçula Peacecraft com certeza merecia uma bela tortura por ser tão inoportuna.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Trowa se afastou, massageando as têmporas. Estivera tão perto...

- Acho melhor você ir... – O árabe se chutou internamente por não ter dado um fim ao maldito amplificador de voz. Agora tinha que aturar aquilo...

- Você tem razão...mas eu quero muito continuar isso depois. – O psicólogo voltou a sorrir gentilmente, depositando pequenos beijos em ambas as mãos de Quatre.

- "_Ele é tão gentil e educado..." – _o árabe sorriu envaidecido pelo carinho tão íntimo.

Permaneceram mais algum tempo se encarando, ambos receosos demais em se separar. Mas os gritos de Relena continuaram, ensurdecendo metade do hotel:

- TROWAAAA! ANDA LOGO!

- EU JÁ ESTOU INDO, BRUXA INFERNAL! – perdendo sua já curta paciência, Trowa explodiu, desejando ter dito coisas bem menos educadas para a garota escandalosa. Se bem que de nada adiantaria, afinal ela não ouviria mesmo.

Quatre o encarou levemente exasperado. Bom...pelo menos o moreno era gentil e educado quando estava ao seu lado! E isso era o importante.

* * *

Heero estacionou o carro no pátio externo da empresa. Duo sorria, sentado ao seu lado, esperando que o que ambos queriam acontecesse. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, como deveria ser. Beijaram-se. Um beijo lento e saboroso, que com certeza injetaria ânimo para um dia repleto de trabalho. Somente se separaram quando foram assaltados pela lembrança de que seres humanos precisavam respirar para viver.

Era tudo tão delicioso! Sentiam que a cada momento poderiam se perder um no outro, apenas vivendo e assimilando o que os unia. Talvez ainda não pudessem definir esse "algo mais" com as palavras certas, mas estavam satisfeitos por poderem falar sobre os mais lindos sentimentos com um único olhar.

Deixaram as chaves com Steve, o jovem e raquítico manobrista da empresa, cujo os cabelos ruivos contrastavam com a pele branca e sardenta. Era um bom rapaz, sempre fora amigo de Duo e pareceu imensamente feliz por conhecer o novo executivo da W & T Corp.

Foi obrigado a se separar de Duo no hall de entrada:

- Heero, alguém vai te mostrar a sua nova sala, está bem?

- Não pode ser você? – com um muxoxo, Heero sentiu suas esperanças pervertidas se esvaírem. Logo agora que queria testar o quanto uma mesa de escritório poderia ser confortável...

- Não, eu tenho que trabalhar também, esqueceu? – sorrindo carinhosamente, Duo plantou um beijo estalado na bochecha do executivo, seguindo em direção a um dos elevadores.

Hey...agora que pensava melhor, Heero ainda não sabia o que o rapaz de olhos violetas fazia na empresa. Estava extremamente curioso, sempre que tocava nesse assunto, Duo tratava de desconversar.

- Duo! Em que parte da empresa você trabalha? – Heero gritou pouco antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi uma piscadela.

Frustrado, Heero seguiu até outro elevador, decidido a encontrar alguém que o mostrasse seu novo ambiente de trabalho. A porta metálica se abriu, e o pobre executivo perguntou a si mesmo por que diabos sempre acontecia algo para estragar o seu dia. Parado à sua frente no pequeno cubículo, estava Jay, ajustando cuidadosamente a alça de um novo modelo de sutiã de couro, este com pequenas tiras trançadas nas laterais. Será que Jay havia nascido num curtume? Não sabia, mas o homem pareceu aliviado em vê-lo, e logo o puxou para dentro do elevador, pressionando um botão para que a porta se fechasse:

- Menino! Encontrei você! O que acha? – Jay estufou o peito, acariciando maliciosamente o sutiã de couro.

- Ahn...eu... – Onde fora se meter! Por que aquele tipo de coisa sempre acontecia com ele? Com certeza estar num cubículo fechado com um maníaco por couro com inclinações ao sadomasoquismo não poderia ser chamado de "sorte".

- Ah, eu sabia que você ia adorar! Até ficou sem palavras! Depois eu arranjo um pra você, sei que está morrendo por um desses! – piscando com afetação, Jay sorriu quando o elevador parou – Mas antes eu preciso te mostrar a sua nova sala!

Ah, parecia que estava ao menos com o mínimo de sorte. Se ficasse mais um minuto com aquele cara trancado no elevador, seria capaz de se matar batendo a cabeça na parede. Caminhou ao lado de Jay em silêncio até uma grande porta no fim do corredor, tentando ignorar seus comentários constantes sobre como " um japonês ficava bem vestindo um sutiã de couro".

- Aqui est�, menino! – O homem sussurrou teatralmente, empurrando a porta e permitindo sua passagem.

Woooow! Foi o que Heero por pouco não gritou. Definitivamente trabalhar naquela empresa era vantajoso. Diante de si, um enorme escritório se estendia, com móveis funcionais, um computador de última geração sobre a luxuosa mesa de trabalho, além de uma belíssima poltrona, que parecia ser extremamente confortável. Mas nada se comparava à vista que aquela sala proporcionava. Através das enormes janelas de vidro transparente, podia enxergar a parte sul da cidade, e também o parque municipal. Hum...agora sim gostaria de testar aquela mesa de escritório junto a Duo, ainda mais com aquela vista maravilhosa. Será que a poltrona era vibratória?

- Bonito, né? Fique a vontade, esse lugar é todo seu! Em cima da sua mesa você vai encontrar as instruções iniciais, e durante o dia pode esperar muito trabalho, porque aqui queremos o melhor, meu bem! – Discursando espetaculosamente, Jay se afastou, parando a porta –Ah, e dentro das gavetas, você vai encontrar uma surpresinha... – e acenando, o carrapato de couro sumiu da sala.

Heero poderia jurar que, se abrisse aquelas gavetas, se arrependeria amargamente depois. Mas isso não o impediu de caminhar cautelosamente até as pequenas gavetas embutidas com a mesa de trabalho, tremendo levemente ao destrancar a fechadura principal. Mas o que diabos era aquilo!

- "_Loucuras e couro no sábado a noite_"; "_Jack – aprendiz de sadô_"; " _O couro azul_", "_Sexo e loucuras no curtume_"! – Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Heero reconheceu o que parecia ser uma pequena coleção de filmes pornográficos. Em todas as capas, homens musculosos cobertos de couro e acessórios que Heero nunca vira pousavam com olhares maliciosos.

Heero entrou em choque por alguns segundos, antes de agarrar a pequena escola para sadomasoquistas em vídeo e lançar tudo pela janela, em direção ao estacionamento. Com certeza teria muitos contratempos com a bizarra "Legião do Couro", como gostava de chamar Budd e Jay, seus "colegas de trabalho".

* * *

Após estacionar mais um carro, Steve suspirou, passando as mãos pela testa suada. E foi com surpresa que percebeu um pequeno embrulho cair diante de si. Olhou para o alto, incerto sobre o que pensar. Dando de ombros, o jovem se aproximou, verificando o conteúdo do pacote cadente.

Um sorriso afetado surgiu em seu rosto, e logo se ajoelhou para um agradecimento rápido, antes de enfiar os vídeos sadô mais raros do mundo dentro da camisa, fugindo furtivamente dali.

* * *

- Sim, senhorita Érika, eu cuidarei disso. Claro, tudo bem. Creio que em uma hora já terei providenciado tudo. – alcançando um pequeno bloco de papel do outro lado da mesa, Heero tratou de anotar todas as indicações de sua superior, tentando ao mesmo tempo equilibrar o fone contra o ouvido – Sim, eu retornarei a ligação. Tenha um bom dia.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, o executivo depositou o telefone no gancho, estalando os dedos antes de voltar a meter a cara no trabalho. Sentia-se bem podendo ser útil, e claro, ganhando por isso.

Um novo sinal sonoro chamou a sua atenção. Este era diferente do normal, mas o japonês preferiu ignorar esse detalhe e atender logo a ligação:

- Heero falando.

- Nossa, um comportamento profissional exemplar! – imediatamente reconheceu a voz divertida de Duo do outro lado da linha.

Sorrindo abertamente, Heero se acomodou melhor na poltrona, colocando os pés sobre a espaçosa mesa:

- Você acha mesmo? Deveria ver o quanto eu posso ser "profissional" em outros lugares...numa cama, por exemplo...

O japonês já estava se acostumando com as intervenções repentinas do seu lado Bad. Pelo menos até agora todas elas haviam sido benéficas, e ajudado a conseguir pequenos e maravilhosos feitos, como a risada cristalina que soou do outro lado da linha:

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso! Mas na verdade eu liguei pra outra coisa...

- Sou todo ouvidos.

Sim, ele era todo ouvidos. Mas talvez não tanto. O que Duo disse a seguir o derrubou da cadeira, e Heero se perguntou se estava ficando louco. Esperava que não, porque adoraria saber que as palavras de Duo eram reais, e só suas:

- Eu só liguei pra dizer que...te amo...

CONTINUA...

_Notas do autor mentalmente descontrolado:_

Olá a todos! Como vão? Espero que bem! J

Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu tentei maneirar mais na comédia, porque o último estava completamente bobo XP Eu tentei ser um pouco mais romântico...vocês gostaram?

Ah, eu peço perdão pela demora no desenrolar dos fatos, mas eu garanto que a partir do próximo capítulo a história vai começar a evoluir, e podem esperar muitas confusões! XD

Esse capítulo vai como um pedido de desculpas a duas pessoas que eu amo muito: **Goddess** e **Yoru no Yami**. Eu queria pedir desculpas por ainda não ter conseguido terminar as fics-presente que eu havia prometido dar nos seus nivers! É que esse final de ano e também o começo de 2005 foram muito conturbados para mim, e realmente não tive tempo de terminar as fics. Mas eu estou me esforçando muito para terminar o quanto antes! Espero que gostem do capítulo, moças, ele é pra vocês!

Bom, é isso! XD

Espero comentários!

Beijão!


	9. Capítulo 9: Uma carta de amor faz bem!

Snack Bar

Capítulo 9:

" Uma carta de amor faz bem !"

Heero teve uma pequena amostra do que alguém sentiria ao ter uma bomba jogada sobre a cabeça. Certamente poderia definir a "bomba Maxwell" em três etapas mortais: surpresa, choque e...felicidade histérica!

– Eu sei que parece uma bobagem, mas...quero dizer... – o japonês processou uma ou duas palavras sussurradas pela voz envergonhada de Duo, do outro lado da linha.

Seus neurônios estavam ocupados demais com uma constatação capaz de embrulhar até a mente mais brilhante.

DUO O AMAVA! O executivo pensou rápido, tentando se lembrar desesperadamente de que a palavra "amor" realmente significava o que queria que significasse. Onde se encontrava uma droga de dicionário quando se precisava de um!

Precisava ter a certeza de que seus ouvidos contaminados pela perversão iminente do seu lado Bad não haviam enganado-o! Se Duo o amasse mesmo...seria capaz até mesmo de sair por aí vestido apenas com um dos sutiãs ridículos de Budd e Jay, cantando algo bem meloso para mostrar ao mundo sua felicidade. Tudo bem, talvez fosse parar na cadeia se tentasse algo assim, por atentado ao pudor, mas certamente o executivo não se importaria em ser trancado numa cela se pudesse trazer ao menos uma foto de Duo consigo para...bom... "manter" a sua felicidade viva e forte! E molhada também...

Sua mente martelou algumas possibilidades de palavras, mas nenhuma delas pareceu inteligente o bastante para ter algum sentido. Precisava dizer algo! O seu maior sonho trançado estava do outro lado da linha, esperando! Vamos, Heero!

– Duo...

Seus neurônios embaralhados travavam uma guerra contra a perversão dominadora que ameaçava explodir com palavras bem maliciosas quando uma outra voz, estranha e afetada, surgiu na ligação, assustando-os:

– Diz alguma coisa, menino!

Só poderia ser brincadeira. E uma brincadeira terrível e frustrante. A legião do couro teria um membro a menos, se dependesse de Heero...

– Jay? – Ouviu a voz confusa de Duo de encontro ao seu ouvido, e teve que concordar que ansiava por matar o inconveniente maníaco por couro.

– Oi, querido! Tudo bem? – Jay gritou do outro lado da linha, ignorando o desagrado palpável pela sua intromissão repentina numa ligação tão importante.

Heero estava prestes a criar uma nova cor para o tingimento nos curtumes: vermelho-sangue, e com um tom especial de Jay à la picadinho.

– Jay...o que faz espiando a nossa ligação? – uma veia nervosa saltou na testa do executivo japonês enquanto sua mente maquinava uma forma de enforcar Jay com um dos seus próprios sutiãs de couro.

– Eu não estava espiando, menino! Só estou ajudando! – defendeu-se, aparentemente muito ofendido.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse retrucar ou enxotar o intrometido couro-maníaco, Jay continuou, desta vez com uma firmeza completamente incomum à sua voz geralmente afetada e desengonçada:

– Escutem, pombinhos, vocês precisam ter mais reação! Heero, o nosso queridinho acabou de dizer que te ama e você ainda não respondeu! Eu sei muito bem que você sente o mesmo, apesar de não saber como dizer isso a ele. Portanto, não deixe algo tão importante ser resolvido por telefone! Quero que os dois encerrem essa ligação agora! E quando o expediente acabar, o Duo irá até a sua sala e vocês conversarão e resolverão isso, sim?

As pessoas podem surpreender, com certeza. Tanto Duo quanto Heero só puderam concordar, temendo aquela desconhecida parte da personalidade de Jay, que certamente era capaz de comandar até a mais feroz das feras.

– Muito bem, queridos! Agora, tenham um bom dia de trabalho! –voltando à afetação de sempre, ouviram os barulhos estalados dos beijinhos mandados por Jay.

Mas que diabos fora aquilo? Heero ponderou seriamente a possibilidade de se beliscar para verificar se estava sonhando. Primeiro, Duo dizia que o amava, e depois, recebia ajuda de quem menos esperava. Nem mesmo nos animes mais sem senso que assistia quando criança, algo assim poderia ser possível.

Não que isso fosse um problema! A ajuda de Jay viera em boa hora!

– Então...- a voz divertida de Duo acariciou seus tímpanos, fazendo um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios - ...nos vemos depois do expediente!

– Eu vou te esperar...

A ligação foi cortada, e até mesmo o irritante e repetitivo bip do telefone pareceu uma bela música aos ouvidos do japonês.

* * *

– Trowa...tem certeza de que isso vai atrair a atenção do público? 

O senhor Peacecraft ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas ao reler o roteiro alterado por Trowa. Tinha que concordar que todo o público feminino, e uma boa parte do masculino grudariam a cara na tv caso aquele roteiro virasse um comercial. Mas era um tanto...embaraçoso. Principalmente para Quatre.

– Claro que sim! O público vai adorar! – o psicólogo comentou, cumprimentando-se mentalmente pela genialidade de sua adaptação. Uniria o útil ao agradável...e ao excitante também.

O milionário pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, analisando novamente as linhas do roteiro. Trowa esticou-se nas pontas dos pés para acenar para Quatre, do outro lado do estúdio, ignorando o quão idiota estava parecendo balançando os braços como se estivesse a ponto de sofrer um ataque.

– Mas...será que o Quatre concordará em ficar nu diante das câmeras?

" Tomara que sim!", Trowa viu-se desejando mentalmente. Só em imaginar o lindo ator retirando peça por peça de suas roupas, expondo sua pele clara e deliciosa para seus olhos famintos e para...todo o público mundial!

O psicólogo quis se chutar ao perceber a burrada que quase cometera. Se deixasse aquele roteiro ir ao ar, todos veriam o que só ele poderia ver: a beleza do SEU Quatre.

Talvez estivesse sendo possessivo, e bem idiota, levando em conta o simples e triste fato de não haver qualquer relacionamento real entre os dois. Quase haviam se beijado...mas o que isso significava? Que o psicólogo era um pervertido aproveitador de anjos? Ou significava uma bela e iluminada chance que estava lá para reanimar suas esperanças de conquistar o lindo ator? Trowa não sabia ao certo, mas a segunda opção era bem mais atraente, apesar da primeira ter algum sentido...

Fingindo um exagerado acesso de tosse, Trowa arrancou o roteiro das mãos do desavisado patriarca Peacecraft:

– Acabei de me lembrar que preciso alterar algumas coisas, senhor Peacecraft...

Sim, o roteiro precisava de "melhorias". E a primeira delas seria o figurino de Quatre: arranjaria um jeito de enfia-lo numa roupa bem pesada de inverno, com o mínimo do corpo maravilhoso do anjo loiro à mostra, apenas para "combinar com a estação". Claro que inventaria outra desculpa se alguém o perguntasse porque tanta roupa durante o verão Mas sua vontade real era a de atirar em cada um dos telespectadores que se atrevesse a ter pensamentos diferentes do consumismo de cosméticos ao ver aquele comercial.

Parecia mesmo um pervertido aproveitador de anjos! E o pior: um aproveitador apaixonado!

* * *

– Tem geléia no canto da sua boca... 

Wuffei piscou algumas vezes, tentando evitar um sorriso bobo diante do tom malicioso da voz de Treize. O homem de cabelos castanhos poderia ser um perfeito romântico, mas não era nada criativo...

– Essa história de "geléia no canto da boca" é o pior dos chavões, Treize...e além do mais, eu nunca coloco geléia no meu pão. – o chinês se acomodou melhor sobre o balcão da cozinha, observando divertidamente o muxoxo de Treize.

– Okay, você venceu, não há geléia no canto da sua boca. Mas eu adoraria que houvesse, porque assim...

Aquilo sim conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada de Wuffei. Estaria realmente perdido se aquelas indiretas de Treize fossem sempre tão lindamente imbecis. As flores que recebera com certeza formavam um ingrediente perfeito para um plano de conquista, que estava funcionando rápido demais para o bem do próprio Wuffei. Treize era um estrategista nato.

Diante do olhar atento do chinês, Treize se esticou sobre a mesa de mármore branco, alcançando um pote intocado de geléia de morango. Um chavão, hum? Iria mostrar àquele deus nipônico que um chavão poderia ser bem...inovador...e porque não dizer, bem excitante.

A tampa plástica foi abandonada no trajeto até o corpo esguio do chinês, largado num convite bem pecaminoso sobre o balcão que separava a cozinha em duas partes. Tudo corria bem para Treize...só mais alguns passos...

Wuffei sentiu seu corpo todo formigar ao perceber as intenções do moreno. Elas eram terrivelmente atraentes. Hum...quando percebeu os dedos do moreno, banhados pela geléia, tocarem os lábios que sabia serem macios e doces, o chinês percebeu que sofreria muito nas mãos daquele desgraçado sedutor.

Lambendo as pontas dos dedos adocicados pela geléia, Treize alcançou o corpo perfeito do chinês, avaliando-o atentamente, passeando o olhar sobre cada músculo perfeito e curva deliciosa. Não havia mais escapatória. Wuffei era seu, e não permitiria que ele escapasse dos seus dedos famintos.

A certeza de que os olhos de Wuffei o acompanhavam o incentivou a continuar. Com um sorriso, Treize afundou novamente dois dedos no doce, levando-os lentamente aos lábios tensos do chinês. Acariciou os contornos perfeitos de sua boca, banhando sua pele com o doce avermelhado, espalhando no ar o aroma de morangos, misturado ao calor da excitação que transbordava dos seus corpos.

Wuffei desistiu definitivamente da teoria sobre chavões ao sentir a língua astuta e grossa de Treize contornando seus lábios, saboreando o doce da geléia e roubando-lhe toda a sanidade que ainda restava em sua pobre mente. Só porque era chinês precisava passar por tudo aquilo? Bom...não importava...se a sua nacionalidade atraia "problemas" como o toque suave dos lábios de Treize sobre o seu rosto, amaria ainda mais suas origens.

Uma mão habilidosa desmanchou o laço do robe de seda que havia vestido pouco antes do delicioso ataque, expondo sua pele ao toque mais que bem-vindo de Treize. Os suspiros do chinês soaram como música aos ouvidos do mais alto. Com certeza passaria a apreciar geléia dali por diante.

Queria mais. Era delicioso demais para ser negado. Wuffei sabia que tudo acontecia rápido demais e do modo mais enlouquecedor que poderia haver, mas isso deixou de ser uma preocupação quando sentiu as carícias suaves e abrasadoras de Treize passeando por seus músculos, arreliando sua pele quente e tensa. O chinês alcançou os lábios do moreno, tomando-os numa exigência poderosa, que nem mesmo ele entendia. Precisava de tudo. Precisava de calor. Precisava de Treize. Poderia se arrepender depois, mas no momento só precisava sentir mais e mais.

O contato entre seus lábios foi quebrado pelo gemido longo e lânguido de Wuffei, ao sentir algo gelado e úmido cobrir seu tórax, juntamente com toques ardentes em seus mamilos endurecidos pelo desejo, tencionando seus músculos e enviando ondas de calor para a ereção que surgia sob o tecido do seu pijama. A excitação enevoava os olhos negros do chinês, mas mesmo assim foi capaz de distinguir uma das mãos de Treize espalhando uma grande porção de geléia sobre seu peito, com o cuidado e dedicação de quem prepara uma refeição deliciosa. Talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Os beijos do homem de cabelos castanhos abandonaram o seu rosto, escorregando numa doce tortura até o seu pescoço, marcando sua pele com mordidas desejosas e beijos ardentes, enlouquecendo-o pouco a pouco. Wuffei não agüentava mais...a cada segundo esquecia de tudo ao seu redor. Seu mundo se resumia aos beijos e toques de Treize, que destruíam qualquer senso, erguendo um castelo de desejo e luxúria em seu lugar.

O corpo forte de Treize se empurrava contra o seu, pedindo mais sensações. Oh, droga...o chinês estava a ponto de explodir! Era tudo tão confuso e delicioso...estava realmente perdido. Desistindo de pensar racionalmente, envolveu a cintura de Treize com as pernas, extinguindo qualquer sombra de distância entre seus corpos, aumentando consideravelmente a temperatura ao redor.

Talvez tenha sido uma decisão errada. Sim, fora errada por causar as sensações destruidoras que causou.

Wuffei pôde sentir que o desejo não estava destruindo apenas a ele. Sim...Treize se encontrava no mesmo estado. A ereção que lutava contra a calça do moreno não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso, e o contato dela com a sua própria deixou claro que o desejo era realmente mútuo. Não queriam parar...

Trocaram um gemido longo e estrangulado, mergulhando num lugar longe da razão...um lugar chamado "loucura". O ritmo das carícias aumentou, embalado pelos gemidos e suspiros entrecortados pelas respirações falhas e pesadas.

Os lábios desesperados de Treize alcançaram o peito do chinês, clamando sua pele em uma súplica exigente, saboreando o doce da geléia misturada ao suor que banhava o desejo no corpo de Wuffei. Sua pele era tão macia...

Wuffei não tinha mais forças para se manter erguido. O desejo roubava-lhe a resistência e marcava-lhe como fogo, esquentando sua carne e coração. Seu corpo inclinou-se sobre o balcão, oferecendo a Treize total alcance ao seu objetivo.

Definitivamente tivera muita sorte por ter ido àquele clube de boliche naquela noite, e por ter encontrado aquele chinês birrento dentro de um porta-malas. A progressão de cada momento parecia ainda mais delicioso a Treize, que tremeu completamente ao vislumbrar o corpo ofegante e delineado de Wuffei, se oferecendo a ele com apenas um olhar das pérolas enegrecidas que marcavam seus olhos orientais, combinando perfeitamente com as mechas negras que lhe caiam bagunçadas, sobre o rosto.

– Wuffei...

Não conseguiu esperar mais. Mergulhou novamente no tórax trabalhado, livrando-o da geléia e aderindo mais e mais desejo ao momento com o trabalho hábil e luxuriante de sua língua sobre a pele fervente do chinês.

Ah, aqueles gemidos... queria gravar cada um na memória, para nunca esquecer o desejo expresso em cada um deles, soprados como uma melodia pecaminosa pelos lábios vermelhos e entreabertos de Wuffei.

Os lábios de Treize se aproximavam cada vez mais do lugar onde Wuffei sabia se concentrar todas as sensações poderosas que sacudiam seu corpo. Mais um pouco...

Então tudo parou. Os beijos pararam. O desejo contido reclamou, se espalhando dolorosamente por seu corpo febril. Wuffei não entendeu inicialmente o porquê do fim dos toques de Treize. Mas a sua frustrante conclusão chegou estridente, juntamente com o toque agudo do telefone da cozinha.

– Droga...- ouviu Treize murmurar, afundando o rosto contra seu peito, num suspiro frustrado.

Tudo pareceu voltar à mente do chinês. Os momentos de pouco antes, quando quase se entregara sem reservas ao moreno. Por Deus...onde estava com a cabeça? Conheciam-se a menos de um dia e ...e...

– Eu...acho melhor você ir... – o chinês sussurrou, encarando a parede azulejada da cozinha.

A respiração de Treize tornou-se lenta, quase suspensa. Talvez tivesse sido um erro ter se apressado tanto...talvez fosse um erro estar ali..

Então, se afastou. Desejava ficar, mas se Wuffei não queria o mesmo, iria embora. Sorriu, constrangido, murmurando um pedido de desculpas antes de atravessar a porta da cozinha, alcançando a sala.

Wuffei suspirou, afundando o rosto entre as mãos ao novamente se sentar sobre o balcão, sentindo ainda todo o corpo quente pelos toques recentes do moreno. O telefone imbecil continuava a gritar. Se estivesse com a sua katana à mão, teria partido o aparelho ao meio.

Realmente estava confuso. Treize chegara em sua vida de repente, e tudo parecia mergulhar num furacão de sensações estranhas e deliciosas, que fundiam sua cabeça. Não tivera coragem de encarar as próprias escolhas. Sim, fizera uma escolha. Escolhera ser de Treize no momento em que o beijara naquele estacionamento. Parecia uma conclusão irracional, mas era real e fazia bastante sentido para Wuffei.

Nem sequer percebeu que caminhava até o telefone. Sua mente dava voltas e voltas ao tentar imaginar o que teria acontecido se não tivesse mandado Treize embora, se o pedisse para ficar. Não...não sabia o que aconteceria. E sempre tivera medo do incerto.

Somente percebeu que atendera ao telefone ao receber a voz angustiada de Heero pelo aparelho. Ainda sob o estado de confusão completa de há pouco, sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, e o seu pedido de ajuda. Mesmo tendo se tornado um baita covarde, ainda era o maior conselheiro amoroso daquela cidade:

– Escreva uma carta pra ele, e esteja presente quando ele ler. Pode confiar em mim.

Seu sorriso se alargou ao receber os inúmeros agradecimentos do japonês pelo aparelho, e promessas de uma katana nova.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não precisa agradecer. Eu tenho um último conselho para te dar, e este é o mais valioso: nunca tema suas próprias escolhas. Siga em frente, não importa a situação.

A ligação foi encerrada alguns segundos depois, com mais agradecimentos do executivo de olhos azuis.

Uma olhada para a sala de estar mostrou-lhe que Treize havia partido. E o pior: Wuffei fora o motivo.

Que ironia...Kung-Love, o maior dos maiores, precisava de conselhos amorosos.

* * *

Desligou o aparelho, eufórico. Como não pensara nisso antes? Era tão simples! 

Heero praticamente subira pelas paredes tentando imaginar como dizer a Duo que o amava sem cometer nenhuma besteira ou se enrolar nas palavras. Pensara até mesmo em aprender a linguagem de sinais para contar-lhe o que sentia, mas isso rapidamente saiu de cogitação ao lembrar-se de que sua coordenação motora se reduzia a zero com a proximidade do lindo atendente.

Uma carta. Só precisava escrever uma carta.

Mas isso sim pareceu algo difícil. Desde quando escrever uma simples carta havia se tornado algo impossível!

Durante boas horas, gastara o equivalente a todo o estoque de papel de sua sala tentando esboçar algum sentido em suas palavras. Sempre que algo parecia bom o bastante, o japonês pegara-se analisando clinicamente a própria grafia e definindo-a como "terrível", "ilegível" ou "indecifrável", e sempre terminava mandando suas frustradas tentativas para a lixeira abarrotada de bolinhas amassadas de papel.

– Ah, Duo...você me deixa louco...- suspirou, lançando mais uma carta fracassada em direção ao pequeno monte que se formava sobre a lixeira.

Já deveria estar acostumado, afinal Duo tinha aquele efeito estranho sobre sua mente e corpo. Bastava uma aproximação ou sorriso e tudo enlouquecia num furacão de sensações. Era como tomar sorvete sob a luz do sol. Precisava ter cuidado para não se sujar. E Duo era um tremendo sorvete, o mais delicioso. E Heero sempre se sujava. Literalmente.

Passando uma mão nervosa pelos cabelos bagunçados, o japonês suspirou, imaginando o que faria quando Duo chegasse. Era óbvio que amava o atendente. Mesmo tendo conhecido-o há apenas um dia, sentia-se preso a ele com correntes fortíssimas. Só poderia ser amor.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao perceber que inconscientemente esboçava um desenho desajeitado sobre a última folha de papel que lhe restara. Como uma criança entretida, passeou o lápis pela superfície branca por algum tempo, suspirando ao depositar no papel tudo o que desejava. Seria tão mais fácil se tudo acontecesse como nos seus animes de infância, nos quais todos os amores eram correspondidos.

Mas a sua vida não era um anime, infelizmente.(**1**)

A porta da sua sala foi aberta, mas nem sequer percebeu. Sua atenção continuava voltada para folha de papel, que ganhava aos poucos as marcas dos seus anseios.

Não..não podia finalizar aquele desenho. Não sabia como faze-lo. Era engraçado o modo como se sentia, desesperado por não conseguir dizer apenas três simples palavras. Duo logo o encontraria, e a coragem seria necessária. Mas... não sabia como consegui-la.

Largando o lápis num claro sinal de cansaço, se inclinou na confortável poltrona, massageando as têmporas.

Por pouco não gritou ao perceber uma conhecida trança caída sobre o encosto do assento.

– Duo...

Não teve coragem de erguer seu olhar. Podia sentir a presença de Duo, bem próximo, observando atentamente o seu desenho. Agora sim era o fim...

O atendente piscou algumas vezes, alcançando o papel com as sobrancelhas erguidas em curiosidade. Aproximou-o do rosto, sorrindo ao reconhecer uma versão toscamente desenhada de si próprio: um bonequinho feito de palitinhos com uma trança engraçada e enormes olhos. Um balão estava junto à sua figura, onde algumas palavras haviam sido escritas em letras miúdas: "Eu te amo, Heero..."

Diante da pequena figura, outra estava desenhada, que Duo reconheceu como sendo uma versão de Heero. Esta parecia feliz, com pontos de exclamação voando ao seu redor. O pequeno Heero também tinha um balão, mas nele não havia palavras, mas sim um pequeno coração pulsante: o mesmo que um lindo e doce "eu também te amo".

As figuras se repetiram em outra parte do papel, mas os balões haviam mudado. O balão de Duo agora era maior, chamativo, como num imenso letreiro que espalhava ao mundo suas palavras borradas pela tinta da caneta: "Faça amor comigo..."

O restante do desenho era apenas um borrão incompleto. Não poderia saber a reação do Heero desenhado sobre a superfície branca. Mas...havia uma maneira muito melhor de conseguir essa informação.

Sorrindo, Duo tentou ignorar algumas lágrimas que abandonaram seus olhos, sumindo na barra da sua camisa de linho. Heero permanecia sobre a poltrona, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Tinha tanta vergonha...o que Duo pensaria dele agora?

– Eu te amo, Heero...

Okay, estava enlouquecendo! Só poderia ser! O japonês sentiu seu corpo tremer quando as palavras sussurradas por Duo atingiram sua mente. Seu desenho ganhava vida, ou morrera e fora para o paraíso?

Sua poltrona foi girada pelo atendente, e finalmente pôde encarar os olhos úmidos e brilhantes de Duo, sua silhueta iluminada pelo sol da tarde que atravessava as imensas janelas de vidro, tornando-o ainda mais perfeito.

Heero não foi capaz de dizer ou pensar em algo. Apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir uma das mãos de Duo alcançar o lado esquerdo do seu peito, sobre o seu coração acelerado. Só esperava que tudo não fosse um sonho...

– Faça amor comigo...

O seu sonho real rompeu todos os seus medos, surgindo como brilho em seus olhos azuis. Sim...milagres poderiam acontecer. E quando aconteciam...eram extremamente bem-vindos.

Em poucos segundos, o corpo de Duo estava colado ao seu, sobre o seu colo, na espaçosa poltrona. O Sol no horizonte os assistia pela passagem vitral, lançando sua luz fraca como uma carícia ao sentimento único que compartilhavam.

Seus lábios uniram-se mais uma vez, esquecendo o receio que tanto atrapalhara. Uma única certeza permanecia entre seus corações: amar era demais!

As mãos de Heero estavam definitivamente famintas por tocar e reverenciar a pele macia de Duo. Não tinha mais medo. Não esqueceria o conselho de Wuffei: seguiria em frente, sem receios.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas deliciosas do atendente, alcançando a carne durinha do seu bumbum. Sorriu ao arrancar um suspiro longo de Duo, aderindo mais calor e adoração aos beijos e carícias que surgiram entre seus corpos em seguida.

Como Heero imaginara, a linda paisagem lá fora se tornou apenas um borrão sem atrativos quando comparada ao lindo jovem em seus braços...

CONTINUA...

(**1**) Quem nunca se lamentou pela vida não ser um anime? XD

( ( Notas do autor ) )

O.O' Minha deusa...eu sabia que não deveria ter tomado aquela limonada super-concentrada que a mamãe fez com os limões transgênicos! x...x Eu não acredito que me atrevi a tentar escrever coisas...er... assim! O.o Gente, até eu me assustei agora!

Eu já escrevo mal, e escrevendo coisas quentes então...credo, deve ter ficado uma droga! x.x

Eu sei que pareceu algo repentino, as faíscas trocadas nesse capítulo, e que provavelmente eu não sirvo pra escrever esse tipo de coisa (eu não sirvo pra escrever nada mesmo o.o') . Por favor, se vocês quiserem que eu pare de me meter com coisas lemonescas, por favor, digam, sim? Eu sei que eu sou um desastre, mas...er...eu estava me aventurando XD

Bom, eu dei um pouco de atenção ao Wuffei e ao Treize nesse capítulo, os coitados estavam esquecidos XDDD

Bom, eu queria fazer três agradecimentos muito especiais aqui

Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer imensamente à minha minu linda **Yoru no Yami, **que escreveu pra mim uma incrível e maravilhosa fic-presente! Eu recomendo a todos que leiam! Se chama "A Torre de Cristal", e é 3x4! Eu amo 3x4! Muito obrigado mesmo, Yoru linda, eu adorei mesmo! Fiquei emocionado ao terminar de ler! Te amo muito!

Em segundo, gostaria de agradecer à **Pipe!** Eu ainda não tive o prazer de conversar com ela, mas eu AMO as fics dessa moça linda! Muito obrigado por ter falado da minha humilde fic no seu blog! duplamente emocionado

E em terceiro, gostaria de agradecer à moça **Arsinoe do Egito**, nossa linda, poderosa e hiper-escritora de fics lindos e maravilhosos! Ela disse uma vez que era minha fã, mas na verdade, eu é que sou fã dela! O agradecimento no final do perfeito capítulo7 da sua fic Brincando de Seduzir, que por sinal está ficando cada vez mais perfeita, me deixou hiper-feliz! Muito obrigado mesmo por ter me deixado feliz, moça! Não sabe o quanto eu precisava disso!XD

E mais um obrigado (nossa, agora são quatro XD) a todos que lêem essa humilde fic! Meus amigos e amigas que sempre me apóiam e me incentivam! Valeu mesmo, gente!

Adoro todos vocês!

Beijão!


	10. Capítulo 10: A estrada para o amor é per...

Snack Bar

Capítulo 10:

" A estrada para o amor é perigosa!"

Heero não sabia que tipo de imbecil havia dito que relações pessoais no trabalho não valiam a pena, mas se tivesse uma oportunidade, esfregaria na cara do tal sujeito sua atual situação com Duo: perfeita, doce e bem quente, para sua felicidade.

Novamente a vida o surpreendia, e da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo que ela fosse ingrata algumas vezes, certamente se redimira ao colocar em seu caminho o lindo atendente.

No primeiro instante, quando o japonês o vira atrás daquele balcão, nunca imaginaria que algo tão surpreendente aconteceria entre os dois. As inúmeras surpresas que se seguiram após aquele inusitado encontro só serviram para adicionar ainda mais da prazerosa e atraente magia a cada segundo que compartilhavam juntos.

Quando o corpo de Duo se colou contra o seu, sobre a repentinamente luxuriante poltrona do seu escritório, o executivo descartou momentaneamente a teoria sobre o seu eterno azar, substituindo-a, com satisfação, pela idéia de que a sua sorte atendia pelo nome de Duo Maxwell. E o mais maravilhoso era ter a consciência de que, dessa "sorte", só ele poderia viver.

Agora não tinha mais dúvidas: precisava de Duo para continuar vivendo.

O jovem de olhos azuis queria beijar, respirar, abraçar, viver Duo! Bem, poderia executar outros verbos bem prazerosos e excitantes com o atendente, mas talvez não tanto lisonjeiros.

Heero não se importaria mais com pequenos e excêntricos detalhes como a virada repentina de sua pacata vida, para se concentrar apenas nos deliciosos momentos que compartilhava com o lindo rapaz de olhos violetas sob o Sol do entardecer.

Suas mãos dedicaram-se completamente a mais do que bem vinda tarefa de percorrer todo o corpo perfeito de Duo, brincando com a carne durinha do seu bumbum por mais algum tempo, antes de voltarem a subir por suas costas, alcançando o elástico que prendia os longos cabelos do atendente.

Que o chamassem de maníaco, mas quando descobrira aquela longa trança no dia em que conhecera o atendente, Heero foi dominado por um estranho e poderoso desejo de poder tocar aquela massa de cabelos brilhantes, para sentir a sua textura e aspirar o seu perfume. Poderia chamar aquilo de fetiche? Bom, talvez fosse um pouco redundante, já que cada pedacinho de Duo fazia parte de um dos seus milhares de fetiches, diga-se de passagem.

O executivo procurou o olhar violeta do seu "fetiche de trança", enquanto tocava a ponta de sua trança, num pedido mudo. E por todos os malditos cupidos, o brilho enevoado que nele encontrou quase o fez explodir naquele mesmo instante. Mas explodir não era uma das melhores alternativas, já que pretendia fazer outras milhares de "coisas", antes da real "explosão", que o seu lado Bad insistiu em taxar como uma necessidade urgente.

Os dedos do japonês se enroscaram rapidamente no elástico, encontrando alguma dificuldade em desfazer o laço que escondia toda e extensão do seu desejo castanho.O beijo mais doce que já haviam provado continuava, e logo o ar-condicionado do escritório parecia muito necessário frente ao calor quase insano que crescia entre seus corpos. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava com a possibilidade de parecerem febris como doentes com pneumonia, porque realmente estavam "doentes" do vírus mortal chamado amor. E uma quarentena seria muito bem vinda, afinal a chance de estarem trancados num lugar fechado por quarenta dias, sozinhos, dava margens para muitos pensamentos pecaminosos, e ações ainda mais deliciosas que o próprio doce pecado de amar...

Mas, com o estardalhaço que invadiu a sua sala no segundo seguinte, Heero por pouco não voltou a acreditar no seu azar iminente, que de agora em diante, chamaria de "couro-idiotas".

A grande porta ornamentada foi empurrada repentinamente, dando passagem à duas inoportunas figuras que atingiram o chão com gemidos de dor e reclamações sobre fechaduras defeituosas. O estômago do japonês afundou para dar lugar a uma fome delirante de morte e vingança. Logo quando estava tão perto de tocar os cabelos do seu Duo...tão perto!

–Budd...Jay...- Heero murmurou entre dentes, tentando respirar fundo para que o seu desejo de atirar o objeto cortante mais próximo nos olhos dos dois inconvenientes e curiosos carrapatos de couro se acalmasse.

Sobre o seu colo, Duo libertou uma risada, observando atentamente o arrepio que balançou os corpos roliços dos seus dois amalucados amigos com o tom usado pelo japonês. Mais do que rapidamente, os dois homens pigarrearam, engatinhando desajeitados pelo chão:

–Veja, Jay, achei as suas lentes de contato! – parecendo extremamente nervoso, Budd se ergueu, fingindo guardar em uma das mãos os "objetos perdidos" de Jay, que agora tratava de simular um suspiro de alívio, sendo puxado por seu companheiro para fora da sala do rapaz de olhos azuis, antes que tivessem a mesa de centro atirada sobre suas cabeças.

A porta novamente foi fechada, e Heero viu-se mais uma vez sozinho com o seu lindo atendente. Mas antes que pudesse colocar suas mãozinhas novamente sobre aquele corpo perfeito, ou seus lábios sobre os do rapaz, Duo se afastou, sorrindo lindamente.

Sob o olhar desesperadamente interrogativo do japonês, o atendente apontou por sobre o próprio ombro, em direção aos contornos rosados do Sol que se punha, dando espaço às primeiras estrelas da noite.

–Está tarde...acho melhor irmos... – Duo sussurrou, rezando para que o seu rosto não estivesse corado como o de uma colegial idiota que acabara de encontrar o seu príncipe encantado. Mas...exceto pela parte de ser uma colegial, talvez fosse aquela mesmo a situação.

E não acreditava na possibilidade de que tudo pudesse ser mais perfeito.

Heero suspirou, sentindo suas calças encolherem alguns números a mais ao observar atentamente os tons de vermelho e rosa que explodiam rapidamente nas bochechas do atendente, tornando-o extremamente encantador, e perigosamente sedutor. E o que tornava aquela excitante imagem ainda mais perfeita era a simples constatação de que fora o causador daquelas reações em Duo. Ah, com certeza teria que construir um altar para o seu lado Bad!

–Você tem razão. É melhor mesmo...- Heero assentiu, exasperado. Sua mente ainda insistia em fantasiar uma situação pervertida envolvendo aquela mesa de escritório temporariamente transformada em cama, porém não poderia agir como um maníaco e atacar o americano de trança bem ali!

Não poderia mesmo, mas as possibilidades eram extremamente atraentes. Mas ainda havia o carro para servir de "ninho de amor"! Sorrindo consigo mesmo, Heero se ergueu da poltrona num salto, se arrependendo na mesma hora: sua atual "situação" poderia ser considerada um pouco...dura.

Curvando o corpo num mal-fingido acesso de tosse, Heero sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem ao alcançar sua maleta sobre a mesa, colocando-a de qualquer jeito sobre a sua vergonhosa ereção. Que ótimo! Agora sim pareceria um maníaco! Mas uma olhada constrangida para o atendente mudou sua opinião, drasticamente.

Mesmo que os tons corados no rosto de Duo tivessem se intensificado bastante, um sorriso aparentemente satisfeito se desenhava em seus lábios. E por Deus, como ele ficava lindo sorrindo daquele jeito!

Encararam-se, em silêncio, por mais alguns instantes. Tudo parecia tão...novo! Assustadoramente novo, na verdade.

O caminho até o elevador serviu para que cada um analisasse rapidamente o novo e surpreendente território onde agora pisavam. Ele parecia enorme e repleto de possibilidades, e de buracos também. Mas...se por acaso tropeçassem, um estaria lá para o outro, certamente.

Ainda em seu silêncio confortável, suas mãos buscaram-se instintivamente ao verem-se sozinhos no cubículo de metal. Ah...aquela história de amor era realmente inacreditável!

* * *

–CORTA! ESTÁ PERFEITO! – uma série de murmúrios e reclamações sussurradas se espalhou pelo estúdio instantaneamente quando Relena explodiu sua voz no megafone, anunciando o fim das gravações do comercial.

Libertando um longo suspiro de alívio, Quatre imediatamente se livrou de ao menos dois dos cinco casacos de inverno que faziam parte do seu figurino. Por pouco não derretera durante as gravações, que infelizmente duraram mais de duas horas, devido às intromissões intermináveis de Relena, que insistia em apontar algum erro, fosse no cenário ou no próprio Quatre. Se tivesse que aturar aquela garota irritante por mais um segundo, esqueceria sua amizade com o senhor Peacecraf e faria com que ela engolisse o amaldiçoado megafone!

Mas saber que se encontraria com o lindo psicólogo ao fim das gravações o manteve vivo durante as horas de tortura sob o comando de Relena. Erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, Quatre avistou o moreno caminhando entre os vários ocupantes dos sets de gravação, com um brilhante sorriso no rosto.

Ah, aquele sorriso...era tão másculo e perfeito! Corando quando um flash nada casto cortou sua cabeça juntamente com pensamentos bem impróprios sobre o quão lindo o sorriso de Trowa ficaria se estivesse coberto com os seus lábios, num beijo de tirar o fôlego, Quatre acenou, tentando parecer calmo, muito embora estivesse à beira de explodir por algo que nem sabia direito o que era.

Empurrando os desavisados em seu caminho sem o mínimo de delicadeza, Trowa se apressou em alcançar o seu anjo loiro, estufando o peito e ensaiando mentalmente o que diria ao ator, para tentar impressiona-lo. Primeiro, elogiaria o seu "excelente desempenho, digno de um Oscar". Em seguida, perguntaria com jeitinho se Quatre gostaria de tomar um sorvete na lanchonete do hotel, e...

Seus planos e diálogos cuidadosamente preparados sumiram rápido o bastante para que não deixassem qualquer vestígio em sua mente, sendo substituídos pela extremamente luxuriante visão que se abria diante dos seus olhos com a ajuda do abençoado zíper do último e pesado casaco que cobria o peito de Quatre. Sob o seu olhar temporariamente depravado, a pele cremosa e pálida do loirinho surgia, molhada por uma fina e apetitosa camada de suor causado pelo calor dos sets, brilhando como um letreiro maldosamente chamativo, que piscava as palavras "_Coloque suas mãos em mim_" repetidas vezes. O psicólogo agradeceu imensamente àquele calor desgraçado, e rezou para que o ator tentasse se refrescar daquela forma mais vezes. Ou que tirasse logo toda a roupa...

Mas para sua total e completa infelicidade, o delicioso show foi impedido pelas mãos do loirinho, que voltavam a fechar o zíper e impedir a visão do seu peito alvo e esguio. Oh, droga! Resmungando milhares de palavrões, Trowa descontou toda a sua fúria num gesto infantil, tentando acertar um pontapé no ar, mas atingindo um destino bem mais...sensível: um dos afetados maquiadores de Relena caiu ao chão, gritando agudamente depois do chute que recebera no meio das pernas.

Arregalando os olhos, Trowa pigarreou, desculpando-se antes de passar por cima do pobre rapaz, que agora rolava de um lado a outro, apertando firmemente a região atingida. Definitivamente, o psicólogo precisava se controlar!

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Quatre se aproximou do pequeno tumulto que se formava alguns metros à frente, driblando alguns curiosos para encontrar Sherman, um dos vários maquiadores de Relena, se contorcendo no chão, sob os gritinhos histéricos dos seus companheiros de equipe.

Uma mão envolveu um dos seus braços, e logo estava sendo puxado para longe dali por um Trowa exasperado:

–O que houve com o Sherman? – confuso, Quatre ainda tentou esticar o pescoço e observar melhor a situação, mas o lindo moreno não permitiu, continuando a puxa-lo.

–Ele sofreu um derrame...- Trowa sussurrou, sombrio, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do loirinho, satisfeito pelo arrepio envergonhado que balançou o corpo menor com os seus toques – Você esteve incrível, Quatre...o que acha de um sorvete para comemorar?

Ignorando instantaneamente os gritos desesperados do pobre rapaz, que agora agourava "_Eu perdi o meu filho!_" entre gemidos de dor, Quatre sentiu seu coração saltar uma batida com a doce familiaridade que aquele toque carinhoso lhe causava, e a segurança que este lhe trazia. Ah, realmente precisava de um sorvete para acalmar o seu calor, que certamente aumentara o bastante para derreter as calotas polares, ao perceber que Trowa acariciava as costas de sua mão com um dedo insinuante.

Os dedos dele eram grandes! Isso queria dizer alguma coisa...

* * *

–Vamos, Wuffei! Pense como Kung-love! O que você sente pelo Treize? – suspirando, o chinês encarou o espelho que refletia sua imagem durante a conversa que tivera consigo mesmo durante as últimas duas horas. 

Aonde iam parar as drogas de conselhos amorosos quando se precisava deles? Aparentemente, nunca fora realmente o maior "entendido no amor", já que em sua primeira "experiência", nenhuma de suas tão estudadas e bem pensadas regras amorosas pareceu surtir efeito.

Era extremamente desagradável a sensação de estar mergulhado em algo que não tinha uma explicação real, Wuffei sabia, e uma situação assim se tornava dez vezes pior quando derrubava toda uma muralha de proteção que o mantinha protegido daquele sentimento estranho e assustador.

Jogando-se sobre a sua espaçosa cama, Wuffei permitiu que o seu coração tomasse o lugar da razão por alguns segundos, apenas para comprovar o que temia.

Estrelinhas e fogos de artifício explodiram em seus pensamentos junto à imagem de Treize. A sensação dos seus beijos e toques suavemente quentes retornou com força total aos seus sentidos, trazendo consigo o mesmo calor físico e...no coração.

O chinês pegou-se perguntando o que diabos era, realmente, o coração. Era até patético que uma questão assim o tomasse, já que se gabava aos quatro ventos por ser o conhecedor do "verdadeiro funcionamento do coração". Agora percebia que era apenas um tolo que temia o próprio coração, por não conhecê-lo realmente.

Ahhh, como odiava aquilo! Dar voltas e voltas num mesmo pensamento era algo que Wuffei realmente abominava, muito mais por ser inevitável do que por ser uma forma irritante de se resolver um problema.

E tinha um enorme problema em mãos: decidir-se entre correr atrás do que o seu coração mandava, ou dar créditos à parte racional que o alertava contra um caminho cheio de perigos que era o amor.

Ah, mataria aquele moreno imbecil da próxima vez que o encontrasse! Cortaria cada pedacinho do seu corpo com a sua katana por ter confundido-o. Por fazê-lo se sentir no Paraíso, para depois joga-lo num Inferno maldito. Por tê-lo feito...se apaixonar.

Gemendo em frustração, o chinês foi movido por suas pernas, sem que as comandasse, até a geladeira. Talvez fosse bom afogar as dores comendo um monte de porcarias...

Mas...para o seu desespero e ódio, seu estômago pedia por algo que lhe trazia lembranças demais...:

Geléia de morango.

* * *

–Humm...isso é muito gostoso! – Quatre sussurrou,fechando os olhos quando o creme adocicado e gelado alcançou o seu paladar. 

Eram muitos golpes baixos seguidos para que o controle do psicólogo agüentasse! O primeiro deles fora lançado com mortal inocência por Quatre, no segundo em que haviam deixado o estúdio: o lindo ator correra o zíper do seu casaco alguns centímetros abaixo, para se refrescar naquele dia de cão japonês. E sim, Trowa ponderou seriamente a possibilidade de agarra-lo ali mesmo e fazer com que o seu "calor" amainasse da melhor e mais prazerosa maneira possível...

O segundo ataque quase destruiu totalmente o seu controle: diante das inúmeras opções de sabores na sorveteria, o loiro aderiu um brilho maravilhado em seu olhar azul, adoravelmente indeciso sobre que sorvete escolher. Como se aquela carinha inocente já não fosse poderosa o suficiente para matar o moreno, Quatre ainda se atreveu a encostar a ponta de um dos dedos nos lábios, numa pose indecisa mais do que capaz de despertar pensamentos pervertidos em Trowa. O moreno adoraria ver outro corpo cilíndrico tocando os lábios macios do ator...

Mas o mais covarde e inesperada investida foi a gula do rapaz de cabelos dourados, que atacara o sorvete sem piedade, melando-se todo no processo. E...ele ficou com um...bigodinho de sorvete! Um maldito bigode de sorvete! Ali, saboroso, sobre os lábios avermelhados pelo contato com o doce frio, atraindo-o para um beijo feroz, em contraste com a inocência escrita em cada gesto de Quatre.

Esse era um dos milhares de fatores que o atraiam em Quatre: o ator não agia deliberado para a conquista. Era apenas...ele mesmo.

E havia se decidido: Quatre seria seu, nem que tivesse que rasgar o seu diploma de psicólogo para isso.

Levando uma colherada do seu sorvete de chocolate aos lábios, Trowa continuou a encarar abertamente o ator, sorrindo enigmaticamente para o lindo loiro, que parecia alheio ao seu olhar cheio de insinuações e desejos.

Sentado num dos banquinhos da sorveteria, Quatre ainda se ocupava em alcançar a cereja no fundo da taça com a colher, encontrando uma certa dificuldade, quando seu olhar encontrou casualmente com o do psicólogo, fazendo-o esquecer momentaneamente da fruta ao perceber, confuso, os sentimentos que afloravam rapidamente no brilho esmeralda dos olhos de Trowa:

–O que foi? Eu me sujei um pouco? – corando, Quatre tentou enxergar o seu reflexo no mármore do balcão, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz com o jeito com que Trowa o encarava.

Hesitante, Trowa negou, observando o rosto delicado do rapaz, agora repleto de respingos de sorvete. Ah, ele era mesmo adorável...

Desconfiado, Quatre alcançou uma bandeja de alumínio no balcão, encarando o próprio reflexo na superfície metálica. Estava todo emporcalhado! Envergonhado, tentou limpar o seu rosto discretamente, mas o olhar divertido do moreno sobre si deu-lhe uma idéia mais agradável.

Colocando um sorriso inocente nos lábios, Quatre voltou-se para o psicólogo:

–Trowa...posso provar do seu sorvete? – piscando algumas vezes, o ator agradeceu por suas oficinas de teatro. O moreno cairia como um patinho...

–Claro, meu anjo...tudo o que quiser... – o psicólogo murmurou, adorando perceber os tons corados que novamente surgiam na pele alva de Quatre. Mas ele não sabia o que o seu "inocente" anjo maquinava...

Ahhh...por pouco não perdeu desistiu do seu plano quando Trowa o chamara daquela forma...era tão...doce! Mas não poderia parar agora...

Agradecendo com o seu sorriso mais doce, Quatre retirou uma farta porção de sorvete da taça, encarando o moreno por alguns segundos, antes de lança-la contra o seu impecável terno, respingando sorvete para todos os lados.

–Mas que...! – Surpreso, Trowa observou a risada contida do seu anjo, que tinha os ombros balançados por ondas de riso. Hum...espertinho, huh? Agora aquele anjinho iria ver...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Trowa alcançou a taça nas mãos do loirinho, mergulhando uma das mãos no doce gelado. Quatre não teve tempo de reagir antes que uma bola de sorvete atingisse os seus cabelos, empastando-os e desencadeando uma reação coletiva na sorveteria.

Ouviram alguém gritar "Guerra de sorvete!" em algum ponto do lugar, e no segundo seguinte, um bombardeio cremoso cruzou suas cabeças, sob os gritos excitados dos outros ocupantes da sorveteria.

Ao sentir uma bomba gelada atingir as suas costas, Trowa rapidamente percebeu que teriam que se abrigar caso quisessem sair dali sem sorvete até no sangue. Rindo, puxou o seu anjo até o chão agora escorregadio da lanchonete, na tentativa de se esquivar das inúmeras porções de sorvete que eram atiradas para todos os lados.

Vagamente, Trowa viu a porta do lugar se abrir para dar passagem à um manco Sherman, que se locomovia com dificuldade devido ao golpe em suas partes "baixas". Definitivamente o tal cara não tinha sorte. Uma taça cortou o ar rapidamente, atingindo a testa do azarado maquiador, que desabou ao chão novamente.

A gargalhada doce de Quatre acompanhou os seus ouvidos, e finalmente conseguiram engatinhar até uma das mesas dispostas nos cantos da sorveteria, enfiando-se rapidamente sob o móvel.

A gritaria continuava e as risadas continuavam, e certamente o dono do lugar teria muito prejuízo quando a "guerra" tivesse um fim.

Encarando o seu anjo, que agora mais parecia uma taça gigante de chantilly, com sorvete até nos cabelos, Trowa se apoiou na parede lateral, trazendo o loirinho para se abrigar junto ao seu peito, que também não estava livre da papa marrom de chocolate.

O calor gostoso do contato único e estranhamente envolvente provocou-lhes sorrisos confusos e contidos. Ah, aquele seria um pacto silencioso, mas gritante como um vendaval...

Ignorando o caos instaurado no lugar, e a pasta adocicada que os cobria dos pés à cabeça, uniram seus lábios, num beijo completamente imprevisível, mas tão desejado quanto um grande e apetitoso sorvete num dia quente de verão.

* * *

As janelas fechadas do seu carro nunca pareceram mais oportunas. Quando finalmente viu-se sozinho com Duo, o executivo desejou ardentemente que o mundo parasse naquele instante, e que pudesse ficar ali com o atendente para sempre. E "sempre" era tempo o bastante para atividades bem "satisfatórias"...

Acionando o toca-cds do veículo, Heero tratou de escolher uma música extremamente romântica, arrancando uma risada gostosa do americano com a melodiatotalmente brega e grave que agora abandonava os alto-falantes:

–Por que está rindo? É um clássico! – divertido, Heero se inclinou no banco, envolvendo a cintura do rapaz de olhos violetas com os braços.

–Heero...de onde você tirou isso? Do " _Hits dos tempos em que a vovó surfava_"? – rindo, o americano tocou o nariz do seu japonês, que agora ostentava um biquinho emburrado.

–Saiba que eu adoro essa música! – numa mal-fingida revolta, o japonês o trouxe para mais perto.- E porque a insultou, vai ter que me beijar pra pagar... – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, dando asas ao seu abençoado lado Bad.

–Hum...acho que irei criticar mais seu gosto musical daqui por diante, se tiver uma penitência tão gostosa assim sempre... – entrando naquele delicioso joguinho, o americano envolveu os ombros largos de Heero, acariciando sua nuca.

Seus lábios novamente se aproximaram, enquanto seus sorrisos desapareciam para dar lugar à complexidade maravilhosa daqueles doces momentos tão únicos em suas inúmeras formas.

Mas a droga do destino realmente atrapalhava!

Um sinal sonoro vindo do celular do japonês os interrompeu, arrancando-lhes suspiros frustrados:

–Deixa essa coisa aí...- o japonês sussurrou, tentado a jogar o aparelho janela à fora.

–Talvez seja algo importante...acho melhor você ver... – sorrindo, o rapaz de longos cabelos acariciou a franja revolta de Heero, da forma que sabia ser eficaz para convencer o frustrado japonês.

Ah, precisava aprender a dizer não para aquele americano! Mas talvez isso nunca viesse a acontecer. De má-vontade, se esticou ao celular, acionando a caixa postal, com total desinteresse, voltando aos braços do seu atendente logo em seguida, esperando que a maldita mensagem de voz soasse logo.

Porém, deveria sim ter deixado o telefone para lá. Teria evitado os terríveis momentos que escureceram a sua mente em seguida.

Do celular, a voz irritante de Relena soou, em mais uma das milhares de mensagens imbecis e sem fundamentos que sempre eram enviados todos os dias ao seu celular. Geralmente ignorava as fantasias idiotas da garota, mas daquela vez, elas roubaram-lhe mais do que sua paciência.

–" _Boa noite, amor! Como está tudo aí? Não precisa ficar ansioso, logo estarei com você! E como você insistiu muito, marquei o nosso casamento para o mais rápido possível! Então eu serei só sua, como você prometeu no dia em que me pediu em noivado, lembra? Te amo! Milhares de beijinhos! _"

A força com que a porta foifechada marcou sua mente com a dolorosa ausência de Duo. Ele não estava mais ali. Não estavamais do seu lado. Suspirando, Heero afundou o rosto nas mãos ao vislumbrar, através da janela do seu carro, Duo cruzar o estacionamento numa corrida atordoada em sem rumo.

Aquele era o primeiro buraco no caminho do seu amor com Duo...e Heero temia que ele fosse fundo demais para que pudessem supera-lo.

CONTINUA...

)) Notas do autor doido ((

Olá, todo mundo! XD Tudo beleza?

Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa fic doida! Hahaha, eu me diverti nesse capítulo, principalmente com o Quatre e o Trowa! E sorvete rula! XD Já imaginaram eles sujos de sorvete, se beijando? Hahahahaha!

Ah, e desculpem pela extinção de alguns acentos, pois o site, como todos sabem, está passando fome e resolveu comê-los...

Bom, e o que acharam do final? XD Fui mal com o Hee? Finalmente a Relena começou a desempenhar o seu papel na história: atrapalhar o nosso casal! XD

Não me matem, por favor! XD

E eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a todos que acompanham essa humilde fic, e aos que deixam suas opniões e incentivos, que me deixam muito felizes!

Mas em especial, gostaria de dedica-lo a quatro pessoas especiais:

**Serennity Le Fay, **por ser uma amiga maravilhosa, e sempre me apoiar nos momentos difíceis e felizes! Como se isso fosse pouco, ela é uma escritora como poucas são, que escreve fics maravilhosas! XD Te adoro, Nitty! Obrigado por estar comigo!

**Goddess, **a minha mana adorada da net! Assim como eu, uma amante de 3x4 XD Uma ótima pessoa, amiga para todas as horas, e que sempre está do outro lado do MSN para me socorrer! E claro, não poderia esquecer dos nossos maravilhosos jogos, né? XD Valeu, mana!

**Dee-chan**, por ser uma pessoa tudo de bom, e sempre me ajudar com dicas preciosas, palavras sempre doces e gentis! E claro: ela mantém meus dias felizes com as suas maravilhosas fics! E que /aquela/ pessoa venha me atazanar também, mas: VAI LÁ, DEE! NÃO FICA PRA BAIXO POR CAUSA DAQUELE TIPO DE GENTE! VOCÊ É DEMAIS, ESCREVE MARAVILHOSAMENTE BEM, E NINGUÉM PODE DISCORDAR DISSO! ESTOU CONTIGO, E NÃO ABRO!

**Bra, **a minha koi do coração! Sempre está comigo, seja jogando rpgou jogando conversa fora! Uma das melhores amigas que alguém pode ter! Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado, moça! Te adoro! XD

É isso! XD Espero que gostem do capítulo, e por favor, reviews ajudam muito, e como diria a moça **Arsinoe (**te adoro, moça! XD Sua fic está cada vez mais perfeita! Quase endoidei de felicidade ao ver o meu humilde nome citado em sua perfeita fic!) :quanto mais reviews, mais rápido virá o próximo capítulo! XD

Beijos a todo mundo!


	11. Capítulo 11: Até os céus por você, baby!

Snack Bar

Capítulo 11:

" Até os céus por você, baby!"

Heero não poderia, em hipótese alguma, negar que a sua capacidade em se dar mal parecia estar em alta naquela maldita noite. Não era algum tipo de ingrato, afinal há apenas poucos instantes tinha Duo em seus braços, e a noite ainda podia ser definida como "maravilhosa". E agora...agora a música melosa parecia extremamente melancólica, embalando, confidente, as suas lágrimas silenciosas.

A lua já estava alta no céu quando o japonês decidiu que, ficando ali, não conseguiria mais do que ser um alvo potencial para algum assaltante. Com um suspiro resignado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados num gesto impaciente. Sinceramente, odiava não saber o que fazer. Exceto quando essa incapacidade era causada por Duo. Ah, Duo...só em imaginar o seu lindo atendente sorrindo, rindo, falando...ou gemendo sob o seu corpo, Heero sentia-se flutuar no paraíso. Exceto no último caso, que o mergulhava num delicioso e ardente inferno de desejo.

Suas maiores preocupações agora estavam localizadas em pensar numa forma de mostrar a Duo que Relena era apenas uma louca imbecil, e que não havia noivado algum. O japonês sabia que seria extremamente difícil fazer com que o atendente acreditasse no que diria, mas não deixaria que uma garota idiota impedisse sua felicidade junto a Duo. Mais uma vez naquele dia as palavras de Wuffei o salvariam; que o mundo se danasse, mas não desistiria de sua melhor escolha: Duo.

Girando a chave na ignição, Heero tomou ar, usando uma imagem mental de um Duo sádico arrancando a pele de Relena com um alicate como uma excelente injeção de ânimo para prosseguir em seu plano épico de trazer o atendente de volta para si.

Deixou o estacionamento já escuro com uma única certeza: voaria até os céus para conseguir uma estrela para Duo, se isso fizesse com que o rapaz de olhos violetas aceitasse ouvi-lo.

* * *

Decisões erradas eram um dos maiores temores de Wuffei. Por isso, sempre que precisava tomar uma delas, planejava cada passo e repassava todas os possíveis resultados, bons e ruins. Mas, para a sua própria surpresa, se viu agindo como um idiota impulsivo. Fora mais forte que ele. O cheiro marcante de Treize impregnado em sua pele embaralhou qualquer tentativa de sobriedade, e o empurraram rumo ao telefone. O cartão que encontrara junto às flores dadas por Treize estava firmemente preso em sua mão enquanto seus dedos relutantes apertavam as teclas da combinação numérica. Só precisava de uma ligação...apenas isso... 

Antes que completasse a seqüência de números, algo explodiu na mente do chinês: como o maior mestre do amor poderia recorrer a uma tática tão idiota como um telefonema? Seu orgulho o impediu de continuar. Libertando um suspiro, Wuffei percebeu que precisava encontrar uma forma de manter o seu orgulho e os seus impulsos em harmonia. Seria uma convivência certamente problemática, mas estava disposto a mediar esta aparentemente impossível união.

Colocou o telefone novamente no gancho, analisando melhor toda a situação. Não podia negar que havia sido injusto com Treize. Expulsar o moreno de sua casa fora algo muito frustrante, para os dois. Sim, o rapaz oriental estava em dívida com o romântico moreno. E Wuffei não era alguém que esquecia do que devia.

Com um suspiro determinado, alcançou novamente o telefone. Seus dedos pressionaram algumas das teclas, e após aguardar alguns segundos para que a chamada fosse completada, ouviu um bip e uma voz aveludada o cumprimentou:

- Telefonista. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu...- puxando ar para os seus pulmões, o chinês juntou toda a sua coragem para continuar - ...preciso de um endereço.

- Claro, senhor. Por gentileza, poderia me fornecer os dados para a localização?

Após informar o telefone de Treize escrito no cartão, Wuffei anotou, com mãos trêmulas, o endereço cedido pela telefonista. Decisões tomadas. Agora só precisava fazer com que o seu pobre coração agüentasse uma visita ao belo moreno.

Em dois tempos deixava sua casa rumo ao endereço de Treize.

- Tudo bem, Wuffei, é só uma visita. Vocês conversarão e se entenderão, apenas isso... – o chinês repetiu para si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que sairia inteiro daquele encontro. Mas que droga! Não queria sair "inteiro" de lá! Mesmo que tentasse negar, a sua alma desejava deixar o seu coração nas mãos de Treize.

Antes que pudesse se conter, suas divagações o carregaram para outra direção. Saltando do carro, encarou o simpático mercadinho 24 horas. Precisava comprar algo.

Depositando suas compras no banco de passageiros, Wuffei teve ímpetos de se chutar por estar fazendo aquilo. Só esperava que Treize não o considerasse um maníaco sádico quando descobrisse o que traria para o jantar.

Não foi difícil encontrar o apartamento de Treize. Após meia hora de trânsito, o rapaz de cabelos negros viu-se diante de um luxuoso e sóbrio prédio, na zona nobre da cidade.

- É agora, Kung-Love. Saia desse maldito carro e honre as calças que veste! – suspirando, Wuffei depositou todo o seu esforço para saltar do automóvel, tendo a sacola com suas compras apertada firmemente contra o peito.

Atravessar a rua nunca pareceu uma tarefa tão difícil. Suas pernas pareciam indecisas entre seguirem ou se congelarem. Com um considerável esforço, conseguiu chegar até o hall do prédio. Lá, foi recepcionado por um rotundo e simpático senhor, que prontamente se dispôs a atendê-lo.

- Boa noite, meu jovem! Deseja comprar um dos nossos apartamentos? Temos ótimos preços e vantagens para te oferecer o maior conforto possível!

Exasperado, Wuffei ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da verdadeira explosão de marketing do senhor. Sorrindo sem graça, tentou soar simpático:

- Na verdade, não. Eu estou procurando uma pessoa. Poderia me ajudar?

Para a sua surpresa, o homem pareceu perder todo o seu ar de simpatia e gentileza, colocando uma carranca no lugar das feições bondosas do seu rosto.

- Ah, claro... – gemeu, numa voz entediada. – Quem você procura?

Realmente as pessoas eram manipuláveis. Principalmente por dinheiro. Com um sorriso amarelo, Wuffei tentou não se arrepiar com a simples menção do nome da pessoa que o trouxera até ali:

- Treize. – inconscientemente, o chinês fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, libertando um gemido lânguido.

O recepcionista o encarou surpreso, imaginando se aquele rapaz havia batido a cabeça e enlouquecido quando criança.

- O senhor Treize? Treize Kushrenada? - Wuffei viu-se concordando, mesmo não sabendo o sobrenome do seu doce moreno. Uma pontada em sua alma dizia-lhe que estava no caminho certo.

O homem o observou atentamente por mais alguns segundos, analisando-o.

- O senhor Kushrenada mora na cobertura, mas não recebi permissão a deixar qualquer um entrar. Você tem alguma autorização por escrito?

- Ahn...não. Mas se o senhor puder ligar para ele, creio que tudo será esclarecido. – sorriu, mostrando todos os seus dentes. Começava a se irritar com aquele tom jocoso na voz do recepcionista, além de temer que Treize estivesse zangado e o expulsasse sob balas.

Claramente contrariado, o recepcionista alcançou um telefone sobre o balcão, consultando uma agenda antes de efetuar a ligação que decidiria a vida do chinês que, ansioso, observava as teclas serem pressionadas uma a uma.

- Peço perdão por incomodá-lo, senhor Kushrenada, mas há um rapaz aqui que o procura. Ele parece um tanto idiota, acho que é algum mendigo louco pedindo esmola...- o recepcionista fez uma careta, olhando atravessado para o chinês, que a essa altura desejava ter trazido consigo sua katana para partir aquele imbecil ao meio.

- Hum...peço um momento... – O homem se voltou para Wuffei, torcendo o nariz – O senhor Kushrenada pergunta o seu nome.

- Chang Wuffei...- o chinês engoliu em seco, cruzando os dedos. Só esperava que Treize aceitasse recebe-lo.

Dois segundos se passaram, e diante de Wuffei, o atendente afastou o fone da orelha, com os olhos arregalados. Com um sorriso envergonhado, o homem enfiou um polegar gordo no ouvido, girando-o desconfortavelmente depois do grito que quase o ensurdecera.

- O senhor Kushrenada pede para que...você suba.

Um sorriso abobalhado se desenhou no rosto de Wuffei. Então... ainda tinha uma chance! Seus pés o levaram até o elevador antes que pudesse comandá-los, ansiosos por levá-lo de encontro ao sonho moreno e perfeito que era Treize.

Não percebeu as portas metálicas se fecharem, nem reparou quando se abriram, revelando um rosto ansioso e surpreso. Um toque em seu ombro o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Wuffei...mas o que...? – Treize parecia bobo demais para poder colocar qualquer sustento inteligente em suas palavras, e apenas encarou-o, mudo, com o queixo levemente caído.

Seus olhos negros perceberam a presença de Treize, e rapidamente receberam uma carga de brilho que só o amor poderia lhes dar. Com um sorriso envergonhado, tentou parecer descontraído:

- Eu pensei em...jantarmos juntos. Você já jantou?

- Sim! Quero dizer...não! De forma alguma, eu não jantei! Estou quase derretendo de fome, nunca desejei tanto um jantar como agora! Nunca mesmo!Jantar seria muito bom!– o moreno mentiu, se atropelando nas palavras. Na verdade, havia acabado de jantar, mas estava entusiasmado com a possibilidade de juntar as pontas de toda aquela confusão e ter o seu lindo chinês novamente em seus braços.

- Que ótimo! – Wuffei sussurrou, satisfeito em constatar que o mais alto estava tão nervoso quanto ele próprio. – Como eu não sabia o que tipo de comida você tinha em casa eu passei no supermercado e comprei algumas coisas... – sorriu, desejando que Treize não percebesse o que trazia na sacola.

Só então Treize reparou no saco de papel preso nos braços esguios do chinês. Recriminando-se mentalmente por ter se esquecido completamente do seu tão característico cavalheirismo, estendeu os braços, oferecendo ajuda:

- Deixe-me carregar isso pra você, sim? – sorriu abertamente, retirando o embrulho das mãos do seu deus oriental, que parecia relutante em largá-lo.

- NÃO! Não precisa...- sorriu, nervoso, tentando puxar a sacola de volta.

- Eu insisto! – ao tentar arrancar a sacola do chinês, o papel se rompeu, e todo o seu conteúdo se espalhou pelo chão carpetado do apartamento, arrancando um olhar surpreso e malicioso de Treize, e uma explosão de tons rosados no rosto de Wuffei.

Próximos a seus pés, meia dúzia de potes grandes de geléia de morango caíram. Sim, a noite seria longa e doce. Muito doce.

* * *

- Duo, querido, tem certeza de que está bem? – Budd sentou-se ao lado do amigo na mesa da cozinha, observando-o preparar uma salada. 

- Claro, Budd...está tudo bem... – O rapaz de trança tentou sorrir, muito embora os seus olhos excessivamente brilhantes indicassem que fazia um grande esforço para não chorar.

- Aquela bicha enrustida do Heero não merece que você chore, menino! – Jay entrou na cozinha do rapaz de trança, ocupando um lugar ao lado de Budd.- Mas antes de tudo, você tem que ficar calmo!

- Eu estou calmo...- o rapaz de olhos violetas colocou um sorriso inocente no rosto, mas os pobres vegetais esmagados violentamente por suas mãos mostravam que "calma" era uma virtude que estava bem longe dele, no momento.

- Claro, querido, claro... – Budd trocou um olhar significativo com o seu companheiro Jay. – Duo, o que acha de esquecermos daquele japonês imbecil e vermos um bom filme na tv? Isso sempre ajuda! – completou, levantando-se determinado e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu concordo com o Budd! Vamos deixar o Heero de lado. Pode até ter sido melhor você se afastar dele! Imagina se aquela história da "potência" dos japoneses ser pequena é verdade? Que escândalo! – Jay revirou os olhos, não percebendo os tons corados que tingiram o rosto de Duo com aquele comentário. Aqueles dois não sabiam do que falavam...não mesmo...

Com um suspiro cansado, Duo concordou, abandonando a pasta esverdeada a que haviam sido reduzidos os legumes da sua salada. Foi carregado até o sofá da sala por seus dois amalucados amigos. Jay logo alcançou o controle, ligando a televisão:

- Sabe o que eu adoro na tv a cabo? É ter tantas opções ruins e não saber o que assistir!- comentou, passando de canal em canal até achar um em especial – Ah, eu simplesmente amo esse filme! "Traído e abandonado"! Eu lembro que o vi quando terminei com aquele bonitinho que servia tacos no restaurante mexicano. Não ajudou muito. Na verdade, cheguei a pensar em me matar! Ah, mas vejam essa cena! Eu adoro a cara dele quando descobre que foi traído!

Budd arregalou os olhos, cutucando o seu parceiro da Legião do Couro. Só então Jay percebeu o que fazia. Entre os dois, Duo respirava pesadamente, lágrimas pesadas acumuladas em seus lindos olhos violetas. Seu lábio inferior tremia levemente, indicando o seu esforço para não desabar em choro.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo, a campainha tocou.

* * *

Heero mantivera sua determinação por todo caminho até a casa de Duo. Afinal, estava apaixonado, e preferia acreditar no antigo chavão que dizia "o amor supera qualquer obstáculo". Nem se preocupara em trancar o carro ao saltar dele em direção à porta do atendente. Pressionou a campainha com força exagerada, mas não conseguia conter a sua ansiedade. 

Do outro lado, os olhos curiosos de Budd e Jay se apertavam para enxergar através do visor da porta. Com um gemido afetado, se afastaram, colocando as mãos nos rostos, teatralmente aterrorizados:

- É o Heero! Ele quer machucar o nosso Duo novamente! – Jay exclamou, fingindo o início de um desmaio.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – Budd estufou o peito, abrindo sua pequena bolsa de couro com alça trançada - Hum...deixe-me ver...eu trouxe a minha faca! E você?

- Eu trouxe a minha navalha! – Jay fechou a própria bolsinha, erguendo a lâmina alegremente.

Exasperado, Duo correu em socorro do seu japonês, afastando da porta a sua dupla de amigos levemente homicidas. No entanto, não abriu a porta. Escorou-se na superfície de madeira, tentando conter as lágrimas:

- Vai embora, Heero... – sussurrou, abraçando o próprio corpo. Budd e Jay se entreolharam tristemente, afastando-se. Duo precisava enfrentar aquela conversa sozinho.

- Duo...me deixa explicar! Por favor, abre a porta! Confia em mim...-pôde ouvir a voz angustiada de Heero abafada pela porta que os separava.

Oh, Deus, como gostaria de abrir aquela maldita porta e se jogar nos braços quentinhos de Heero! Beijá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem! Mas o seu coração temia se machucar mais. Fora realmente um golpe impiedoso aquela mensagem...instantaneamente passara a odiar a tal Relena. Por ser dona do homem que amava.

Apoiando a cabeça contra a porta, Heero acariciou a superfície rígida, como se assim pudesse tocar o seu lindo atendente. Dentro da casa, as lágrimas de Duo finalmente haviam se libertado, escorrendo abundantes dos seus olhos que se tornavam ainda mais belos quando banhados pela tristeza.

- Duo...eu sei que você provavelmente me odeia agora, mas tudo não passa de um mal-entendido! Eu nunca tive nada com a Relena. Aquela louca sempre me atazanou, e aquela mensagem não significa nada, ouviu? Nada! Eu só preciso de você...abre a porta, por favor. Eu te peço, me ouça!

O desespero na voz do seu lindo executivo apenas abriu ainda mais a ferida na alma de Duo, mergulhando-o numa onda de dor que roubou o seu ar, juntamente com soluços que o obrigaram a se apoiar no batedor da porta para não cair.

Triste, percebeu silêncio do lado de fora: Heero provavelmente havia ido embora. Afundando uma mão em seus cabelos desleixados pelo choro, o atendente escorregou até o chão, apertando os braços ao redor do próprio corpo, tentando fazer com que a dor parasse.

Então percebeu uma folha de papel colocada sob a porta. Suas mãos trêmulas alcançaram o papel, e quando o abriram, deram margem a uma dolorosa e saudosa surpresa: as miniaturas desenhadas por Heero ainda eram nítidas, e uma última havia sido desenhada às pressas na parte inferior da superfície branca. Um bonequinho particularmente fofo representava um Heero triste, com enormes lágrimas nos olhinhos gigantes. Um balão que flutuava próximo a sua cabeça carregava um coração partido pela angústia, e as palavras "Me deixe explicar, Duo..." encolhidas para que pudessem nele caber.

Duose perguntou se havia realmente uma explicação,enquanto apertava desesperadamente o papel contra o peito, na esperança de que aqueles engraçados bonequinhos pudessem trazer de volta a paz e a alegria das declarações através deles trocadas.

Budd e Jay se aproximaram e o abraçaram, confortando-o até que fosse vencido pelo cansaço e adormecesse, nunca abandonando a singela folha de papel que guardava as palavras mais preciosas de sua vida.

* * *

Nos dois dias que se passaram desde então, Heero descobriu que amigos superprotetores poderiam ser realmente irritantes. Budd e Jay haviam se tornado verdadeiras muralhas que sempre o impediam de chegar até Duo. O japonês não os culpava, afinal, diante do que Duo ouvira, mesmo que não fosse verdade, era natural ficar magoado, e ter amigos fiéis para ser apoiado. Heero desconfiava que até mesmo Steve, o rapaz responsável pelo estacionamento da empresa, havia sido informado sobre as suas "insensibilidade, covardia e maldade", pois sempre que o executivo chegava pela manhã ao trabalho, recebia um olhar atravessado do raquítico rapaz, e uma vez ou outra o seu carro aparecia com um arranhão claramente não-acidental. 

Sua vida nunca pareceu tão vazia como naqueles malditos dias. Tentara encontrar Duo enquanto ele ainda estivesse na lanchonete, mas o belo atendente havia pedido dispensa por alguns dias, prevendo a sua manobra. Na empresa, além de não saber em que departamento Duo trabalhava, tinha os olhos atentos da dubla de tarados por couro sobre si, condenando-o todo o tempo por algo que não fizera.

O que mais temia estava acontecendo: estava perdendo Duo. Heero não dormia direito, nem se alimentava corretamente. Nem mesmo as costumeiras quedas e tombos diários pareciam surtir algum efeito ou reação no executivo, que aos poucos se tornava apático. Não queria desistir de Duo. Mas, com o ódio da grande maioria de funcionários da empresa, formada por amigos de Duo, se tornava uma tarefa mais difícil ter uma chance para explicar a intromissão da retardada cor-de-rosa.

Heero suspirou, cansado, jogando-se em sua poltrona de escritório, massageando as têmporas, numa tentativa de afastar a nada bem-vinda dor de cabeça que ameaçava surgir. Precisava pensar em uma forma de mostrar a Duo que era inocente. O céu do anoitecer se desenhava aos poucos na cidade, trazendo-lhe memórias maravilhosas. Um sorriso bobo se desenhou em seus lábios quando a lembrança dos toques que trocara com Duo sobre aquela poltrona se tornaram vivos em sua mente, causando-lhe um calor gostoso. Mas não queria apenas lembranças. Precisava de Duo, real, ali, em seus braços. Com mais um suspiro, o enésimo naquele dia, girou sua confortável cadeira em direção ao enorme portal de vidro de sua janela, encarando as estrelas que começavam a surgir no céu rosado:

- Ei, amigas... tragam ele de volta pra mim...- pediu, num sussurro triste, imaginando se agora enlouquecera por falar com estrelas.

O toque agudo do seu celular o trouxe de volta a realidade. Bufando, Heero nem se preocupou em consultar o número de quem o ligava, atendendo a chamada:

- Alô?

- A gente quer você, meu precioso...- a voz esganiçada de sua mãe soou, acompanhada de um pigarro engraçado, voltando com o seu tom normal em seguida - Olá, precioso! Por acaso esqueceu da gente?

- Mãe? Como assim? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, quando a ligação de três dias atrás voltou a sua memória. Claro! Sua família viria visitá-lo! – Desculpa, mãe, eu estive tão preocupado com o Du...o trabalho, que acabei esquecendo. Quando vocês vêm?

Pôde ouvir uma risada divertida de sua mãe, e para o seu terror, os gritinhos afetados e excitados de Relena ao fundo.

- Precioso...nós já estamos no aeroporto da sua cidade! Só estamos esperando que venha nos buscar! Ah, só um segundo, precioso... – Heero, assustado, percebeu a furada em que se metera. Ainda assim, ficou atento para a ligação, e ouviu a voz abafada de sua mãe ao fundo – Não beba isso! Essa coisa não é whisky, seu idiota, é desodorante! Não sei como fui casar com um alcoólatra como você!

Seu pai não mudava mesmo. Com um suspiro, chamou a sua mãe, mas os gritos irritantes de Relena vieram em seu lugar. Iria matar aquela idiota...

- Heero, querido! Venha nos buscar agora mesmo! Estou louca pra te ver de novo!

Apertando os dentes com força, desligou o celular na cara da irritante moça, pegando as chaves do carro sobre a mesa. Agora, com a sua família ali, seria praticamente impossível se aproximar de Duo.

Só desejava que o seu Duo não viesse a se encontrar com Relena, porque aí sim a situação viraria uma grande porcaria, e logo seria crucificado em praça pública por seus companheiros de trabalho.

A vida realmente era muito volúvel, e aquela mudança imposta por ela não era uma das melhores para Heero. Nem para Duo.

CONTINUA...

)).:.:Notas do autor:.:.:((

Ahhh, gente, mil desculpas! T.T Eu sei que prometi que este capítulo viria rápido, mas não pude cumprir porque aconteceu algo muito chato. Eu tinha este capítulo escrito há muito tempo, só que cai na besteira de encriptá-lo com um programinha qualquer, para que ninguém aqui em casa xeretasse. Porém, na hora de abrir o arquivo, eis que descubro que tudo foi corrompido pelo programa T.T Isso aconteceu com todos os capítulos novos de outras fics tb, então lutei por um mês inteiro para recuperar os arquivos, sem sucesso.

Mas nesta semana eu me decidi a reescrevê-los. Decidi por começar por Snack Bar XD Então, reescrevi esse novo capítulo, já que o outro se perdeu. Então, peço desculpas e prometo ser mais regular nas atualizações!

Para aqueles que sentiram falta do 3x4 neste capítulo, eu peço que aguardem até o próximo, pois neste eu realmente tive que dar mais espaço para os outros casais do fic e seus problemas

Então, finalmente a história está andando mais rápido! A família do Hee chegou...XD Coitado dele.

Espero que gostem do capítulo! E reviews me deixam muito feliz! XD

Valeu!

Jo-kun


	12. Capítulo 12: Mexe as cadeiras, meu bem!

Snack Bar

Capítulo 12:

"Mexe as cadeiras, meu bem!"

Pouco à frente, Heero já podia avistar os contornos iluminados do principal aeroporto da cidade, e as sombras de enormes aeronaves pousando e decolando nas pistas de vôo. Por alguns instantes, gostaria de estar com Duo dentro de algum deles, fugindo para uma ilha paradisíaca só deles, distante de problemas, mal-entendidos, tarados por couro e histéricas irritantes. Até podia imaginar uma cama fofinha para casal, colocada sob um enorme guarda-sol, numa praia de areia branquinha, com macaquinhos treinados vestidos em camisas de estampas havaianas servindo bebidas e vitaminas de frutas.

Suspirando longamente, Heero foi tirado de seus sonhos pelo ruído ensurdecedor de um avião que se preparava para pousar. Nem percebeu quando estacionou o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto, que estava consideravelmente movimentado para aquela hora do dia. O que Duo estaria fazendo naquele momento, perguntou-se enquanto caminhava pelo hall do aeroporto, seguindo para a área de desembarque. Estaria condenado a assistir algum programa chato na tv até que dormisse, ou bebendo? Ou pior: estaria afogando as mágoas com outro? NÃO! Duo nunca faria isso. Nunca mesmo.

O rapaz de olhos violetas se entregava completamente numa relação, Heero pudera perceber pelo olhar de total confiança com o qual Duo sempre o observava. Mesmo magoado, o atendente não sairia por aí procurando uma cama de lençóis quentes para esquecer o que Heero supostamente fizera. Por todas as torradeiras defeituosas, queria estar com Duo! Por que simplesmente não podiam ficar em paz, juntos?

Sua mente continuava centrada em Duo quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um peso irritantemente familiar lançado sobre suas costas, acompanhado de um ganido agudo de felicidade:

- Heeroooo! Meu amor, como senti sua falta! – Relena exclamou, pendurada no pescoço do japonês, que agora ostentava uma carranca sem tamanho por ter que passar por aquilo. Era mesmo o que faltava para que o seu dia se tornasse um inferno completo.

- Relena, sai de cima de mim...agora. – Heero sibilou, contando até dez mentalmente para não arremessar a garota contra o primeiro idiota que aparecesse.

Relena não parecia disposta a largá-lo tão cedo, mas para a sorte do japonês, sua salvação veio de uma voz conhecida logo atrás de si, que lhe trouxe um imenso alívio.

- Veja, Relena! Na loja de souvenires há produtos de sua linha! Não quer ir autografá-los? – Trowa sussurrou ao ouvido da garota, que imediatamente saltou das costas de Heero, correndo até o outro lado do terminal, brandindo uma caneta em uma das mãos entre gritinhos excitados.

Heero sorriu, voltando-se ao seu amigo psicólogo para um abraço demorado. A presença do moreno ali era uma boa coisa, pelo menos.

- Trowa, meu amigo, não sabe como é bom ver você. – sussurrou, afastando-se do rapaz de franja, sorrindo agradecido.

- Já faz um bom tempo, não, "Gata Borralheira"? – Trowa sorriu marotamente, alfinetando o japonês.

Porém, contra as expectativas de Trowa, Heero não reagiu de forma exasperada ou irritada como sempre fazia ao ouvir o ridículo apelido. Ele apenas sorriu minimamente, como se não encontrasse ânimo nem mesmo para reclamar uma ou duas palavras. O instinto de psicólogo de Trowa imediatamente apontou algo muito errado com o seu amigo executivo. E aquele brilho triste em seu olhar...ah, Trowa conhecia bem aquele brilho...

Dor de amor.

Mas aquela não era a hora certa para interrogar o seu amigo sobre o que acontecera para deixá-lo tão destruído. Teriam muito tempo para conversar depois.

Heero percebeu imediatamente o olhar preocupado e analítico do seu amigo. Maldito diploma de psicólogo! Suspirando, Heero sorriu, vencido, sabendo que mais tarde passaria por um verdadeiro interrogatório sobre o quê, ou "quem" seria o motivo de sua tristeza.

Um olhar por sobre os ombros de Trowa fez uma expressão surpresa e curiosa surgir no rosto de Heero. Uma cabeleira loira e brilhante destacava um par de conhecidos e sorridentes olhos azuis.

- Quatre? Mas o que...?

- Olá, Heero! Há quanto tempo! – O loiro o interrompeu, apressando, sorrindo de uma forma estranha enquanto as suas faces ganhavam tons rosados engraçados. Parecia querer evitar uma pergunta embaraçosa, certamente.

Aquilo conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Heero. Uma olhadela para Trowa fez o seu sorriso se alargar. O moreno e o ator árabe se encaravam, corados, com o mais perfeito par de caras de bobo que Heero já vira. Bom, pelo menos alguém no mundo tinha sorte no amor, não? Ah, o executivo não precisava se formar com louvor em psicologia para perceber coraçõezinhos cintilantes voando pelo ar, gritando "Isso é amor!". Afinal, quanto estava perto de Duo, os tais coraçõezinhos eram companhia constante.

Cumprimentou o loiro também com um abraço, trocando algumas palavras antes de se dirigir a um pequeno tumulto que se formava logo adiante, no balcão de desembarque. Revirando os olhos, atravessou um grupo de curiosos que observava a divertida discussão entre Vodka Yuy, sua mãe, e Yohji Yuy, o seu pai.

- Seu imbecil, aqui não é um balcão de bar! A atendente não vai te servir blood mary, por mais que você tente fazer charme pra ela! – bradou a mãe de Heero, sacudindo em uma das mãos um cigarro aceso e jogando os lindos cabelos castanhos para trás.

Para o divertimento geral da pequena platéia ao redor, Yohji tentava sem sucesso lançar uma piscadela para a constrangida atendente, não conseguindo mais que uma careta esquisita que o deixava semelhante a um leão marinho, combinando com o farto bigode que brotava sobre os seus lábios crispados.

- Como _axim_ não é um...hic!...bar? Hic! Tudo bem...eu _non_ _beber mermo_...hic! – o homem concluiu, numa voz jocosa que arrancou risadas das pessoas ao redor.

Vodka girou os seus olhos azuis, tão semelhantes aos de Heero, de forma impaciente, dando uma tragada no cigarro. Uma figura conhecida apareceu diante dos seus olhos, e deixando o bêbado e galante Yohji de lado, gritou, acenando por sobre a cabeça de alguns curiosos:

- _Meu precioso! Finalmente a gente te encontrou! – _alardeou sua voz esganiçada, assustando todos ao redor, que imediatamente se sobressaltaram, dispersando a rodinha de curiosos que ali se formara.

Heero sorriu, feliz em encontrar sua chamativa mãe. A mulher o abraçou apertado, enterrando o rosto do executivo entre os seus seios fartos, como fazia quando Heero ainda era uma criança. Tentando conseguir ar, Heero se afastou a muito custo do abraço, encarando os grandes e lacrimosos olhos de sua mãe:

- Oi, mãe. Como está tudo?

Quando Vodka abriu a boca para responder, um ruído agudo semelhante à estática de rádio abandonou a sua garganta, e, constrangida, pigarreou com um barulho feio, certificando-se de que sua voz voltara ao normal antes de falar novamente:

- A mamãe estava com saudades de você, precioso! Você está tão magrinho! E parece abatido também! Ainda bem que a mamãe sempre traz na bolsa um pouquinho de óleo de fígado de castor. Você sabe, com o pé-de-cana do seu pai por perto, é bom sempre estar preparada! Vou pegar um pouquinho pra você, vai ficar bom rapidinho...

Heero sorriu, desconcertado, afastando-se discretamente de sua mãe, que procurava o remédio de gosto desagradável dentro da grande bolsa que levava sob um dos braços.

- Hey, Jaspion...! _Non_ vai falar...hic!_... cum _seu pai? – uma voz arrastada se fez ouvir às costas do executivo, acompanhada com um forte aroma de desodorante floral.

- Pai...o meu nome é Heero, eu já disse! – Heero suspirou, surpreendo-se por seu pai ainda errar o seu nome sempre que o via.

- Bah, tanto um como outro lembram...hic!...herói! Não era assim que sua _mõe_ te chamava?

Heero corou, sentindo uma agradável saudade da época em que nada o preocupava, exceto não perder o horário dos seus animes. Sua mãe sempre contava a história da escolha do seu nome. _Heero_... herói. "Meu pequeno herói", como sua mãe o chamava. Mas o seu pai sempre tivera certa dificuldade em acompanhar tal raciocínio.

Abraçou o seu pai longamente. Também sentia falta daquele beberrão que tanto amava. Era muito bom ter a sua família de volta. Seus amigos também. Porém, a pessoa que mais desejava ter ao seu lado, naquele momento, queria distância dele.

Duo...o que ele estaria fazendo?

* * *

- Pensando no Heero. Por isso ele está tão calado assim! Mas que escândalo! – Jay sussurrou para que Duo não os ouvisse. Ao seu lado, Budd abanava-se afetadamente com um leque rosa chamativo.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, queridinho, senão o Duozinho vai cair de vez no fundo do poço! – Budd concluiu, acenando a cabeça decididamente.

Os dois concordaram que daquele jeito triste e apático Duo não poderia ficar. Mas...o que fazer? Observaram Duo esparramado no sofá da sala, com os seus olhos prestes a explodirem em lágrimas perdidos no espaço. Definitivamente seria difícil tirá-lo daquele clima de enterro, mas com a Legião do Couro por perto, tal missão seria fichinha!

Ou talvez não.

- Duo, querido... – Jay começou, cautelosamente. - ...que tal ouvirmos um pouco de música para animar você, hein? O que acha do Barry White? Aquela voz de macho me arrepia todo! – Jay sibilou num tom etéreo que o deixava parecido com um ursinho idiota e estereotipado de desenho animado.

Para a surpresa dos dois couro-maníacos, um lamento estrangulado escapou da garganta de Duo diante da menção do nome do cantor, acompanhado de lágrimas grosas e soluços contidos.

Budd se apressou em tentar remediar a situação:

- Tem razão, Duo querido, o Barry usava um cavanhaque muito démodé, eu também choraria ao lembrar daquela coisa na cara dele. – confidenciou, descrente que esse fosse o motivo da explosão de Duo. – Okay, que tal algo mais animado? Sempre achei os carinhas dos Beatles uns gatinhos! Por que as asiáticas sempre pegam os melhores? – Budd bufou, largando-se no sofá ao lado de Duo. – Mas a música deles é demais! E aquelas calças de couro que eles usavam...meu santo curtume...eram de matar tudo quanto é bichona!

O efeito totalmente oposto ao que pretendiam ao tentar animar o atendente veio com um aumento considerável no choro do rapaz de trança, que agora não se preocupava mais em abafar os seus soluços sentidos, berrando descontroladamente.

Budd e Jay saltaram para o outro canto da sala, encarando chocados e assustados a detonação emocional do rapaz de olhos violetas:

- Puxa, o que será que ele tem contra os Beatles? - Budd indagou entre sussurros, enquanto Jay dava de ombros.

Um cheiro esquisito atraiu a atenção dos dois homens para a cozinha, de onde uma fumaça negra escapava.

- Minha santa mãezinha, esquecemos do jantar! Budd, plano B! – Jay exclamou, correndo até a cozinha antes que um incêndio se formasse a partir do seu molho reduzido a carvão.

Budd, decidido, aproximou-se do pesaroso atendente que ainda desmanchava-se em lágrimas. Tomando fôlego, desferiu um belo tapa no rosto de Duo que, chocado, instantaneamente parou de chorar:

- Acorda, menino! Até parece que você não está no comando das coisas! A vida passa muito rápido e logo todos nós batemos as botas de cano alto e vestimos o vestido de madeira para virar purpurina debaixo da terra! Você quer mesmo desperdiçar seu tempo chorando feito um traveco mal-amado que quebrou o salto? Querido, o Jay e eu não vamos permitir que um carinha tão legal como você aja dessa forma tão deprimente! Levanta e sacode a poeira da saia, menino! Retoca a maquiagem e bola pra frente, porque atrás vem bofe quente, se Deus assim quiser! – Budd teceu as palavras de forma tão segura que pareceu irreconhecível diante dos olhos de Duo que, perplexo, apenas concordava com tudo. – Agora, trate de tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa bem sexy porque vamos sair para jantar e depois pegar um cinema!

Enquanto Budd se afastava com um sorriso maroto, indo até o aparelho de som próximo à Tv, Duo pensava com seus botões. Budd estava certo. Amava Heero, disso não tinha dúvidas. Mas também amava viver. E não deixaria de viver para ficar chorando feito uma Madalena-arrependida. A noite era uma criança, estava com os seus amigos e o que tivesse que ser, seria.

Uma música conhecida alcançou os seus ouvidos, arrancando-lhe uma risada gostosa. Após enxugar as últimas lágrimas, Duo respirou fundo, aproximando-se de Budd para abraçá-lo longamente. Logo Jay estava de volta para completar o emocionado abraço em grupo. Duo era realmente um maldito sortudo por ter aqueles malucos como seus amigos.

Separando-se dos dois, Duo andou, dançante, até a porta do quarto, com os braços erguidos balançando de acordo com o ritmo da música, sob os aplausos e assobios "fiu-fiu" de seus amigos. Antes de desaparecer pela passagem, Duo apontou um dedo em riste para a dupla de doidos que mais adorava no mundo, cantando alto junto com a música que, naquele momento, parecia a mais agradável do mundo:

- _I will survive! Hey, hey!_

* * *

Heero nunca se sentira tão insatisfeito por ter um carro espaçoso. Adoraria ter uma desculpa para empurrar Relena do veículo em movimento, para obter "mais espaço", mas não era um motivo muito convincente, sendo que haveria espaço para até mais três pessoas no automóvel. Após despachar as bagagens em dois caminhões (as de Relena ocuparam um caminhão inteiro e mais da metade do outro) para o hotel em que seus amigos e família ficariam, Heero agora tinha que agüentar a voz irritante de Relena apitando insistentemente em seu ouvido a caminho do restaurante para o qual seguiam. A garota reclamava insistentemente do serviço de bordo, que foi ineficaz na "_tarefa simples de conseguir frango rosa berrante com zero caloria_" e a deixara faminta.

A idéia de irem a um restaurante partira de sua mãe, que reconhecera a impossibilidade de que a comida do avião (que parecia estar viva, na opinião de seu pai) pudesse ser ingerida. Trowa e Quatre pareciam entretidos demais em encontrar uma forma discreta de darem as mãos dentro do carro, mas ainda assim concordaram que uma parada para jantar seria bem-vinda.

Tentando se esconder num canto profundo da própria mente para evitar o eminente enlouquecimento por estar exposto as prejudiciais lengalengas e reclamações de Relena, Heero tomou o caminho de um restaurante simpático que certa vez Duo lhe recomendara. Era realmente uma pena que sua primeira visita àquele lugar não fosse em companhia do seu doce atendente de trança.

Parou o carro no estacionamento, aliviado por não ter batido o veículo diante da desconcentração causada pela presença irritante de Relena e pelo bafo de álcool de seu pai, que conseguia deixá-lo tonto com uma ou duas palavras sopradas pela voz arrastada que sempre balançava os bigodes de morsa quando proferia alguma palavra.

Heero andava a passos pesados e irritados a frente do grupo, com Relena pendurada inconvenientemente em um de seus braços. Seus pais vinham logo atrás, discutindo por qualquer coisa, enquanto Trowa e Quatre andavam a uma distância conveniente do resto do grupo, de mãos dadas e suspirando alto.

O executivo encarou o chão, sentindo uma inveja sem tamanho do que o ator e o psicólogo claramente compartilhavam. O que mais doía era lembrar que também tinha daquilo há apenas alguns dias. Precisava ter Duo de volta. Para Heero, as cores vivas do mundo pareciam ter se tornado opacas e o café perdera o gosto depois que o lindo rapaz de olhos violetas se afastara tão sentidamente.

Daria tudo para vê-lo de novo, mesmo que de longe.

Cabisbaixo, não percebeu imediatamente quando um par de pernas conhecidas, envolvidas num jeans batido, estacaram diante dele. Apenas quando Relena puxou o seu braço, fazendo com que parasse, Heero voltou à realidade, acompanhando com um olhar surpreso as pernas bonitas que faziam caminho a um peito esguio coberto por uma camisa social verde que acomodava uma trança longa sobre sua superfície. Okay, agora Heero tinha uma enorme dívida a ser paga. Tudo. Por Duo.

- Duo? – encarou o rosto surpreso e momentaneamente entristecido do atendente.

Acompanhando o olhar de Duo, Heero percebeu o motivo da tristeza do seu doce atendente, e ele estava desagradavelmente pendurado em seu braço.

- Quem é esse cara, Heero? - Relena perguntou, petulante, olhando torto para o rapaz de olhos violetas.

Antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, sua mãe sussurrou discreta ao seu ouvido, enquanto sorria educadamente para Duo:

- Não vai nos apresentar o rapaz, precioso?

Ao redor de Heero, uma tempestade se formava perigosamente, acompanhada por trovões que soaram com a chegada de Budd e Jay, que apoiaram suas mãos nos ombros de Duo, como duas muralhas protetoras.

- Vamos, precioso! Quem é o seu lindo amigo? – Vodka Yuy repetiu, cutucando as costelas de Heero.

Amigo? Heero desejava ardentemente dizer que eram mais que isso, mas não tinha segurança o bastante para afirmar que _ainda_ eram amigos.

Agora sim era um japonês ferrado.

Será que sobreviveria àquilo?

Precisaria de um belo jogo de cintura para que pudesse escapar daquela enrascada, e se possível, com Duo novamente ao seu lado.

CONTINUA...

/Notas do autor/

Olá! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tudo bem com todos? Espero que sim!

Puxa, fazia bastante tempo que eu não atualizava Snack Bar, né? XD Acho que muita gente pensava que eu havia desistido desse fic. Mas não, eu nunca desistiria desse meu xodó XD Só estive muito ocupado com certos assuntos, e diga-se de passagem, com a grande falta de inspiração XD

Bom, eu me diverti um bocado escrevendo esse capítulo, especialmente com a família do Heero. XD A escolha do nome da mãe do Heero me arrancou umas boas risadas ;) Com aquele nome, dá pra entender porque o pai do Hee-chan se apaixonou por ela, né? E escrever o sotaque de bêbado do Yohji foi meio esquisito XD Espero que tenha ficado parecido!

Ah, para quem sentiu falta do Wuffei e do Treize nesse capítulo, peço desculpas, mas eles estão pra lá de bem lá no ap do Treize, e merecem certa privacidade (pelo menos por enquanto XD). Mas no próximo capítulo eles estarão de volta!

Ah, Glória Gaynor rula! XD Deu pra perceber que, para mim, os anos 80 foram os anos de ouro da música, né?

Bom, esse capítulo vai para a **Yoru** **no Yami** e para a **Goddess**, que aniversariaram há algum tempo XD Esse é o meu presente atrasado para vocês, moças! E também, especialmente, para a **Lien** **Li** e a **Terezinha Fleur**, que estiveram puxando a minha orelha pra que eu atualizasse os fics mais rápidos! XD Obrigado pelo incentivo, moças!

Espero que todos gostem desse humilde capítulo! XD Foi feito com muito carinho!

Um abração!

Jo-Kun


End file.
